All in the Game of Love
by Mysteriol
Summary: AU ExT. FINAL CHAPPIE UP! Tomoyo's an optimistic and cheerful girl. Eriol is just simply cool and has a kick-ass attitude. Both are popular in school. Both dislikes each other. Until they were dared to be a couple for 5 weeks!
1. Truth or Dare!

All in the Game of Love

I swear I'm not dead yet! I'm still checking out reviews everyday in my mailbox and I still remember all yer GREAT GREAT fans out there! I am soooooo sorry for putting aside Love is Crazy and Bad Blue-eyed Boy I really couldn't find the inspiration though I've tried countless times. I seriously apologized for that. I know saying a thousand apologies wouldn't help the people who loved Bad Blue-eyed Boy. I am so sorry for that but I am gonna give it a shot for ExT fics again. I was busy with school, with my grades dropping somehow (hard time coping with exams) and holidays homework! Hehe. Anyway, I reread The Snowman and the Swallow again and I cried when I saw all your beautiful reviews still!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna write again! So here it is, All in the Game of Love, featuring…

Tomoyo Daidouji, 17, optimistic and groovy, the most popular girl in school. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa, 18, VERY cool and has a kick-ass attitude! You'll find out what I mean when you continue reading on *hehe*.

So, it all started in the game of truth and dare which turned into the game of love when both who didn't like each other very much, were dared to act as a couple for FIVE weeks!!!

As always

The almighty mysterio000 who misses her fans ooooooooh so much!

*

Young and lovely-looking Tomoyo Daidouji who possessed all the looks that all the girls in the world wanted, headed up the stairs of the popular and enormous school, Shades. The headphones of her Discman drowned out the noisy atmosphere of the students beginning to gather around as the clock hanging high on the school building neared 8am. 

Her head bopped to the groovy music that was playing through her headphones as she waved to a few strangers who greeted her. It was part of her daily life, anyway, to have boys and girls waving to her every now and then. She was a popular girl and easily labelled as the most sought-after lady in Shades. After all, she didn't lack in any department at all. 

Tomoyo yanked open her locker as notes, cards and roses came falling to the ground as she picked them up with the usual sigh. She quickly browse through them as her beautiful dark raven tresses fell over her eyes. 

__

Hi, my name is Rad and I've been observing you for a long time. I would like to know you better. How about it? Maybe we could hang out sometimes. Write back. 

Tomoyo laughed as she continued looking through the thick pile of cards and letters. As usual, all of them were from boys who wanted to know her better. 

"Hmm…How can I write back when I don't even know who you are? But I don't even care." Tomoyo gathered all the cards and letters and flung them in the thrash bin. As for the roses…

Tomoyo pondered hard, knowing her garden already had an overflowing amount of roses growing. She grinned as she stuffed the stalks of roses in another locker. It belonged to Naoko and she was a kind of vintage girls that lacked suitors. 

"She would be happy." Tomoyo giggled as she clapped her hands in satisfaction, getting her books for her lessons before closing her locker and walking off. On her way to the classroom, a few boys stared in her way.

Typical.

* 

"Hey, everybody! Wanna get together for a game of truth and dare after school?" The famous class jester, Yamazaki, suggested as he stood on the chair to get attention. Several classmates looked at his way with a gamely face. Commotion started to burst among the excited bunch of girls and cool-headed gang of boys before arriving at a decision.

"What's the forfeit?" A brown braided-hair girl asked, wearing a look for competition on her face.

"Hmmm…" Yamazaki folded his arms in deep thought, "The guys get to date Naoko for a month. The girls get to date Mousee for the same period of time, too."

Laughter erupted everywhere for Naoko and Mousee were considered the worst dates in their class. Fortunately, the two 'victims' of the conversation arrived later for class and missed the insulting commotion of them. 

During lessons, Yamazaki passed many messages down the line of tables to each and everyone and everybody soon agreed to the 'harmless' game of truth and dare. After all, there was nothing to lose, right? 

By the end of the day, even the most reluctant players were soon involved in the exciting game soon to come once the clock striked 3pm in Shades. Nobody knew this simple game of Truth and Dare would change the lives of two person forever.

(=^_^=) 

* 

"Alright, Syaoran…I dare you to kneel before Sakura and propose to her!" Chiharu teased as the amber-haired boy blushed redder than the color of tomato. Even Sakura who was usually calm began to have a deeper tint of shade on her face. 

"B-But…" Syaoran shuddered at the thought of dating Naoko for a month before he finally sighed, "If Sakura…doesn't mind." 

Sakura froze in her seat before a picture of Mousee came into her mind. No way was she gonna date Mousee! That was the last thing she ever wanted in life! She gulped and nodded a little as she watched Syaoran stumbled to her side, being pushed by a few boys who knew of his long-time crush on the auburn-haired girl.

"I…Well…" Syaoran hesitated before he got pushed down on his knees by Chiharu, "Ok, dude! Do your job and you're spared!" 

Syaoran wiped a few drops of sweat that has trickled down his forehead. He was getting warmer every now and then when he finally gave in to the teases erupting everywhere. 

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" 

Sakura blushed a deep red as the class went wild.

"Say yes! Say yes!"

So the answer became 'yes' of course and Syaoran was a happy man. This was, of course, another story that leads to another dare to come. 

"Spin the bottle!" Yamazaki exclaimed as the bottle went spinning…

Spin…Spin…Spin…Spin…

It finally stopped.

Gasps filled the room as the bottle pointed to the coolest and considered the hottest hunk in the whole of Shades. The dark blue-haired boy who was sitting on the table ruggedly looked up with a frown.

"There's gotta be a mistake." He said calmly. 

"No, this ain't no mistake!" Chiharu giggled as the girls in the room got all hot and excited. This was their only chance to be with this hot hunk, if the dare called them to. All eyes fell on Syaoran, who was supposed to choose the dare.

Syaoran glanced around the room before he caught sight of Tomoyo, engrossed with the hip-hop music magazine in her hands that she didn't even bother a tad bit of what's going on with the game. Syaoran stopped. He hesitated. He took another look around the room. 

He finally decided that there wasn't another girl who could fit this hunk better than Tomoyo. After all, who had the looks like she does? Who had the optimistic, cheery attitude like she does? 

"Well…I dare you to become Tomoyo Daidouji's boyfriend for 5 weeks!" Syaoran announced the sentence that twisted the lives of two rather painfully. 

Tomoyo finally looked up from her magazine, scanning her eyes across the room to see who Syaoran was referring to. All mouths hung opened and eyes of all kind fell on Tomoyo. 

"…Tomoyo?" The blue-haired boy shrugged as Tomoyo looked utterly confused. "You want me to become her boyfriend? For 5 weeks?" Surely he wasn't hearing things! 

Syaoran chuckled, "If you're not deaf, yes, I did say that."

The room went silent before Tomoyo stood up, "I protest!"

Syaoran grinned, "Uh-oh, in case you don't know, the forefeit is dating Mousee for a month. Would you rather choose a nerdy-looking guy or a hot hunk chased around by girls everywhere?"

Tomoyo frowned, "Well…I wouldn't consider him exactly hot in my eyes." The blue-haired boy folded his arms, "Syaoran, I think you made a bad decision. She's not exactly a chick, either."

"Well, either Naoko and Mousee or…" Syaoran left the sentence half-said as he closely watched the duo's expressions. 

"…Fine. Just 5 weeks." The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes, looking away from a sulking Tomoyo, "Guess wasting just 5 weeks of my life on terrible dates wouldn't be too bad." 

Tomoyo laughed as she stuck out her tongue playfully, "I'm on, too. Don't worry, I'll play it good." 

The game of Truth and Dare discontinued of course, since it already pissed off the the most sought-after boy in Shades. Before the game ended, Syaoran wrote the rules on the board for the 'couple'. 

#1 Act like a couple and behave like one 

#2 No going separate ways when you are in school other than lessons

#3 Hanky-panky is allowed but nothing more than PG-13 please

#4 Only allowed to do as you please when you are 500 metres away from school

They were simple rules consisting of only 4 factors. 

But of course, it wasn't simple for the two, who didn't like each other very much and had to stick with each other every single day for 5 weeks. 

And in case you still didn't figure it out on your own, the boy bore the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

* 

"I hate it. I hate life. I hate the game." Eriol said through gritted teeth as he flung his backpack down on his desk. He knew how many letters, cards and roses Tomoyo could receive in one day. The problem was, he still didn't like her. He didn't like how she was so optimistic. He didn't like how guys would go all blind and chase after her. 'Pathetic fools' were a good way to label those guys. 

"You might as well say 'I hate you'." A familiar voice said that caused him to advert his attention to the back of the classroom. Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, leaning back on her chair with a sweet smile, "So honey, what activities will you be planning?"

"Nobody is in the classroom. So quit the pretense." Eriol said, plopping down on the chair harshly, "And 'I hate you' might be a good phrase to use."

"Tsk tsk. What temper." Tomoyo teased as she continued working on her Mathematic sums. Eriol rolled his eyes as he took out his Geography notes and begun scribbling words over them.

"You into Geography?" Tomoyo asked, not taking her eyes off the current sum she was taking a shot at. 

"Never." Eriol shrugged, answering a few questions provided on the Geography paper. 

"I'm into History. What about you? Mathematics?" Tomoyo continued asking, though she knew she was frustrating him up.

"Bingo." He muttered under his breath as he annoyingly cancel a huge part of his notes away. 

"Maybe you should help me with my Math sums and I can do your Geography stuff. After all, Geography is my second best subject. How about it? After all, we are darlings, are we not?" Tomoyo giggled, emphasizing on the word 'darlings'. 

"We are not." Eriol hissed under his breath. 

"Alright then…So…Tell me why you don't like me." Tomoyo stopped all work, looking up suddenly. 

Eriol froze in his work as he blinked when he shrugged, continuing with his Geography paper.

Silence.

"I just do." He finally answered. Was that even counted as reasonable? Who cares.

"Alright…Acceptable." Tomoyo nodded a little before she stood up, approaching Eriol. He looked up with an irritated look, "What is it?" Tomoyo sighed, "Chill, would you? What time will you finish with your Geography work?"

"In another hour. Why?" He shot with a curious frown. 

"Oh…" Tomoyo suddenly broke into a impish smile, "Then you wouldn't mind walking me home, eh, cute boyfriend of mine who hates me oh-so-much?" 

"In your dreams." He mumbled.

"Aw come on! It's part of the rule!" Tomoyo persuaded.

"Then I'll walk you for only 500 metres then." Eriol said flatly. 

Tomoyo hesitated before nodding gamely, "Alright! 500 metres, that will be!" 

"Now if you will excuse me. I would like to finish my remaining Geography questions up." Eriol said with an almost monotonous tone. 

"Don't sound so dull, eh? I'm not exactly the worst girlfriend one could have." Tomoyo said, returning back to her seat.

"…I wish I could believe that." Eriol said as he vigorously cancelled out the previous paragraph he wrote. He cursed under his breath as he looked at the clock. 

3:30pm. 

Today would be the longest day ever…And perhaps the longest five weeks in his life. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Hehe a bit short but just live with it awhile, alright? I PROMISE AND SWEAR LIKE A ZILLION TIMES I WILL NOT NOT NOT GET WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS UNLESS I HAVE A SERIOUS PROB!!! KK! And anyway, Eriol is a meanie in here! But it's okay! Some of you might ask me since the plot is almost same as Bad Blue-eyed Boy, why not continue? I potray Tomoyo's character very differently here, optimistic and cheery, so I think I'll stick to this for it's better to get the story rolling, alright? Hope you guys understand, k? Anyway, this is a treat for those who read The Snowman and the Swallow, for I reused 'Shades School' and I made History Tomoyo's best subject. SO YAY! Three cheers to that! Hope you guys still enjoy my reallllllllllllly long-awaited chapter to this new story. As for those already giving up hope on Love is Crazy, I still have intention on completing it one day. I will!!! And I solely apologize for the discontinuation of Bad Blue-eyed Boy and I thank all those deeply who had reviewed it. 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 


	2. Masterpieces, Geography and Peppermint

All in the Game of Love

YoX! Me back! Hehe… Just got time from rushing homework again and yay! My belated holiday homework is ALMOST done! Just a bit more… *pushes myself to work harder* Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter like I promised! Thank you for your reviews like always and I do hope you'll stay tune with All in the Game of Love! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Eriol looked up from his homework once again, his eyes narrowing at the clock before he let out another sigh. 3:55pm. And he still wasn't done with his Geography work. He flung the pen down with annoyance. Damn, was he going to take a long time with this. 

"Need help?" Tomoyo echoed from behind, eyeing the blue-eyed boy.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Go finished up your Math instead." He bent down to pick up his pen and continued working on his Geography with a heavy heart. 

"It's already done." Tomoyo said with the same impish grin. 

Eriol turned around, silently amused as he eyed Tomoyo's desk behind where the table was already cleared of homework. It was left with nothing but…a sketchbook??? Eriol shrugged. He wasn't about to get curious about what she was doing, anyway.

"So just get home." Eriol muttered, turning back to his Geography.

"But Eriol, you're supposed to walk me home!" Tomoyo whined good-naturedly. 

"Forget it. I can't finish these up." Eriol blew a puff of warm air onto his Geography papers. He was feeling frustrated, annoyed, fed-up…EVERYTHING! 

"Need help?" Tomoyo voiced again.

"I SAID 'NO'!" Eriol spat out, only to realize she was right before him, pulling a chair to his desk. 

"Alright, alright. Chill, yeah? I'm not exactly a heartless freak, you know." Tomoyo teased, gathering the Geography papers that Eriol has harshly thrown onto the ground. 

"So you can't exactly say I'm a bad girlfriend, too." She browsed through the sheets of Geography before giggling, "Eriol, these are just countries with facts that are easy to remember."

"Yeah, right. Try 'hard'." Eriol vigorously worked on his current sheet of paper.

"Well, for one thing, Colorado is in the United States and not…" Tomoyo paused, amused at the answer Eriol gave before she burst out laughing, "Colorado can't possibly be in New Zealand!" Before she could babble on, Eriol snatched the paper back from her.

"Fine, so I was wrong. What's the big deal, anyway? It's just failing a Geography paper. I don't care." Eriol corrected the mistake that Tomoyo had instructed him. 

"Aw, come on. You can't fail Geography! They'll put you in a bad class next year and I can't see you anymore!" Tomoyo tried a sour face before bursting into giggles. 

"Please." Eriol mumbled, hating the way she was so damn cheerful no matter what. 

"Alright, alright. Hey, I'll show you something to cheer you up, alright?" Tomoyo stood up, rushing back to her desk before Eriol could give a 'no'. 

Tomoyo grinned down at her 'masterpiece' as she held it up with a hearty smile pasted on her face before rushing back to Eriol's side, "Look! Isn't he cute?"

Eriol looked up. 

Silence.

It was not long before his eyes rounded in amusement and surprise. 

She giggled, tearing out the 'masterpiece' from her sketchbook before placing it down on Eriol's desk, "Here, I'll give it to you then so you can paste it on your bed wall or something."

He shrugged as he continued staring at the work piece. 

She was a good drawer definitely. 

"Well, so you feeling better now?" Tomoyo asked, settling down on her chair beside him again. 

"…Not much." Eriol muttered, finally able to take his eyes off the work piece, putting it under his desk before trying to concentrate on his Geography paper once again. 

"Well, it might be illegal to do that but I wouldn't mind finishing the rest of your Geography papers for you." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled teasingly. 

"…Why the sudden kindness? So as to chase me out of the classroom?" Eriol narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo who threw up her hands with an I'm-innocent look, "Eriol! How could you say that!"

He flung his pen down once more. His brain was getting more tired every second. It wouldn't be any…harmful, would it? 

"…I guess." He finally let out an almost inaudible mumble. 

Silence.

Tomoyo looked up with lit eyes, "You said it." She picked up the remaining Geography papers with questions printed everywhere before settling herself on the next desk beside Eriol, beginning to work on it. 

"Well…You can rest if you want. I'll finish them up, too." Tomoyo said, leaning towards Eriol and taking the papers on his desk to her side. 

"…Stop acting kind." Eriol wearily said. 

"I'm not. You're being too sensitive." Tomoyo said as she breezed through the papers. Eriol sighed, giving in to exhaustion as he laid his head on the table, eyes closing into darkness. 

"I'll wake you up once I finish everything, alright?" Tomoyo glanced at Eriol before having an amused smile planted on her lips as she turned back to her papers. 

There was no answer. The cool-headed Eriol Hiiragizawa has already fallen asleep. 

* 

He let out a sigh before looking up…and around. 

__

Dammit…I'm still in the classroom? 

For a moment, he thought had spent the night in the school when he realized something wasn't too right. He looked at the clock. 

5:15pm.

__

WHAT!? 

He turned back, only to see Tomoyo back at her desk with another hip-hop magazine in her hands as she hummed a song from her lips. 

"…I see you're finally awake." She said, not taking her eyes off the magazine. 

"You didn't wake me." Eriol stood up, packing his completed Geography papers full of her handwriting. He could tell she was a rather…professional in imitating handwriting. It looked like his for a moment. 

"You didn't ask me to." Tomoyo said calmly before looking up with an unexplainable twinkle in her eyes, "But you looked cute anyway, dozing away in your dreamland."

"Whatever." Eriol rolled his eyes as he lifted his backpack onto his shoulders. 

"You going already?" She asked, putting aside her magazine. 

"Like 'duh'." He was about to take another step when she rushed beside him.

"Well, wait! You're suppose to walk me back! And you can't make me wait for 2 hours just like that!" Tomoyo protested, standing before him to block his way. 

"I did not say that." Eriol said, trying to make a beeline for the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue as she blocked the entrance, "You said to walk me for 500m! And imagine what would people say if they see me walking home alone? They'll think we broke the rules. You wouldn't want to go out with Naoko, do you?" 

That got him there. 

He let out a really annoyed puff of air, "Fine. You win."

"Alright!" Tomoyo cheered, quickly rushing to Eriol's desk and grabbing her 'masterpiece'. 

"You forgot this." She gave her famous impish smile as she held it out to Eriol who hesitantly snatched it away, "Fine."

"And another one!" Tomoyo held out a second sketch paper to Eriol who looked down at it with the same silent amused pair of eyes.

"…Alright." Eriol sighed as he took the two sketch paper and stuff it in his backpack. 

"Now that's a good boyfriend." Tomoyo teased playfully, which she knew would bring the annoyed side of Eriol arising almost immediately. Before he could retort back or anything, Tomoyo rushed for the stairs. 

"Race you to the school gate!" She challenged as she ran down the steps.

Eriol grimaced inwardly, slowly making his way down. 

"Childish!" He hollered after. 

* 

"Eriol! You didn't tell me you got a new girlfriend!"

"Man, she's a hot chick, you know!"

"Maybe you will allow me to date her someday?" 

Sentences after sentences…and more to come. Eriol began to grow frustrated as he make his way out of the school gate with Tomoyo sighing beside him.

"Come on, Eriol! Why are you so mad? They're just trying to…mock you?" Tomoyo tried but got shot down instead.

"Right! And it's all because of you!" He snapped. Tomoyo crossed her arms as she ran after Eriol who was walking at an increasing speed across the road, "But you should consider it an honor to walk beside me!"

"Try 'disgrace'!" Eriol spat again.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo tried to slow him down. It didn't work so she just had to pull his arm.

"Let go, dammit." Eriol hissed. 

"Not until you slow down!" Tomoyo continued dragging him back to slow him down. Eriol let out a huge puff of breath before stopping his tracks, causing Tomoyo to let go. 

"Relax, will you? Don't get so worked up for nothing." Tomoyo said, shooting him a oh-so-sweet smile. 

"For nothing!? For--" Before he could retort back, Tomoyo dragged him across the road before the cars went mad honking the two. 

* 

"Here, I'll pay for your peppermint ice cream, alright? So stop shooting harsh words at me!" Tomoyo handed him his ice cream cone as he hesitantly accepted it.

"…I don't like peppermint." He lied through gritted teeth. He denied it but he really loved peppermint!

"Rubbish. Don't expect me to believe that." Tomoyo said as she gave Eriol a slight push to exit out of the ice cream shop. 

"…What do you know?" He tried a firm question, making it sound like he wasn't much interested in her answer. The truth was, he wanted to know how she knew. 

"Oh yes, I do know quite a lot. I do know you snacked on peppermint ice cream every now and then whenever you have the chance to. I'm not exactly a dimwit, you know!" Tomoyo giggled as the both of them continued their way to her place.

"Where do you live?" Eriol asked, giving in to temptation and started to enjoy the cone in his hand. 

"Somewhere further down. About the distance of two bus stations." Tomoyo answered, enjoying her strawberry cone as well, "You?"

"I don't live too near." Eriol replied. 

"I heard you have a big mansion?" Tomoyo questioned, eyes arousing with curiosity. 

"Well…kinda." Eriol hated that topic. He didn't like anybody talking about his background. He hated it when people asked him of his family and his past. 

The truth was, he didn't have any parents. Of course, he did. But they never cared about him as much as they cared about their career.They were always in another country working for years and years but that didn't matter. He never liked them to begin with and so he never regarded them as his parents. 

"Alright…" Fortunately for Eriol, she stopped the topic there. 

And so the conversation went on, from how Physics wasn't very nice, how they didn't like Yamazaki's lame jokes, how the teachers were always so…bitchy, how they wished to get back at Syaoran one day… Of course they got into arguments every now and then but of course that was…pretty normal. 

So in the end, they arrived at Tomoyo's doorstep before they knew they had exceeded more than 500 metres of walking with each other. 

"Alrighty, Eriol! Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you again, cute boyfriend of mine!" Tomoyo waved.

"Yeah…See you." Eriol muttered but not before adding an, "Ugly girlfriend of mine…"

He turned around to see Tomoyo pouting.

"CHILDISH!" 

She stuck out her tongue playfully before disappearing into her house. 

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

So…

Fine.

He folded his arms, shrugging.

__

Whatever.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SO CUTE! I love them!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw, if you're still wondering what the two 'masterpieces' are about, check out the next chapter, yea!!!!! Hehehehe… Whoops, I guess I'm no good at cliffies now 'coz for these two chapters, they ain't no cliffhangers but I just hope you guys will HANG ON!!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	3. A Day at the Fair

All in the Game of Love

YOZZZZZZZZZZ! Sorry for a rather late 3rd chapter but I'm still not doing well in my homework and somehow still rushing though school started long ago! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the 3rd chappie and drop a review if you feel like to! THANKS!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Eriol stared at the 'masterpieces' laid down before him on his desk. He shrugged, leaning back on his chair before folding his arms. 

He tapped his fingers on the wooden table. 

He looked around the room. 

He shuffled his feet. 

He eyed the outlines of the sketch that curved in prefect angles, the dark trace of lines that shadowed several regions, the shades and lights of every area that threw light into the two simple sketches.

He carefully picked up the two 'masterpieces' and eyed them under the sunlight streaming through the window.

They were sketches of…him.

The first one was drawn when he was struggling through his Geography homework, his frustrated expression potrayed perfectly through the dark led of the pencil, the way he held his pen and how the wind brushed against his hair… 

The second piece was beautifully sketched when he fell asleep. How his eyelashes curled up to form a crescent angle, how he kept a entrancing look on his face as he drifted off into dreamland, how his Geography notes somehow landed on the floor…

Everything, every detail was perfect, right down to the last outline of the sketch. 

Eriol sighed as he opened the drawer and stuff the two sketches in. He stood up and exited his bedroom.

__

Whatever. I don't need to remind myself that I hate Geography….and Tomoyo.

* 

"Hey Eriol." Syaoran greeted with a sly smirk on his face as he settled down behind the blue-eyed boy. Eriol looked up from his Math sums into the gleaming eyes of the amber-haired boy that immediately spell t-r-o-u-b-l-e.

"Yeah?" Eriol replied, leaning back on his chair with a sense of coolness lingering around him as always. 

"Well…Want to double-date after school today?" Syaoran suggested, winking at Sakura in a distance. After the game of truth and dare that fateful day, the two amber-haired couple has somehow gotten closer after they confessed their true feelings after school yesterday.

Eriol froze for a second before Syaoran's words hit him like a hammer. 

"…With…?" He asked with the slightest hint of worry, though he was about to know what was going to hit him in the way. 

"Your girlfriend. Who else? Sakura will of course, be my date." Syaoran announced with an air of mischief around. 

"What the…" Eriol uttered to himself, thoughts spinning wildly in his mind. No way was he going to act all mushy with Tomoyo in front of another couple! It was the last thing he wanted in the world! Well…except for dating Naoko. 

Eriol looked up once more in Syaoran's eyes that spoke the simple words 'I won'. Of course the blue-eyed boy was never satisfied with losing a challenge so he gamely nodded, "Fine. After school then." He said through gritted teeth just as the class door opened and Tomoyo skipped in with the same cheerful look pasted on her face as usual. 

Eriol groaned silently as Sakura broke the news to Tomoyo who at first rounded her eyes in amusement until she caught a glimpse of Eriol. 

Slowly, she broke into a smile and winked at Eriol before heading towards her seat at the back of the classroom with the same happy smile. 

Eriol frowned, closing his thick Math book in annoyance. 

__

What a damn cheerful girl with a damn optimistic look on her face everytime. Was she born to smile? Born to laugh always? Doesn't she finds herself irritating? 

He looked up and caught Tomoyo smiling in his way again. He rolled his eyes.

__

Maybe she doesn't. But I do. 

* 

"How would you like to share my blueberry cone?" Sakura asked sweetly as she looked at Syaoran who happily accepted, "Thank you, sweetie." 

Eriol had to fight back the urge to throw up right then. It was too…diabetic. Thank God he didn't suffer from diabetes. If he did, he couldn't accept the high amount of 'sugar' that he was swallowing right at that moment. 

The two couple trudged downtown towards the funfair that just opened lately. Sakura and Syaoran were the ones who suggested it. Eriol labelled it as a 'childish' place to head to for a double date. Tomoyo merely shrugged and nodded, though she didn't sound much interested. In the end, the amber-haired couple had to drag the other couple alongside with them. 

So there they went, with Syaoran and Sakura linking hands together and the other couple enjoying their own ice cream cones individually. Of course, things weren't much satisfactory…yet. 

Sakura shot a glance at Syaoran before whispering, "This isn't good, you know." Syaoran sighed, "There's nothing we can do if the two refuses to get along with each other. To think this has to go on for 5 weeks…And it's only the 2nd day." 

Sakura turned around as the other silent couple came to a stop, looking at the emerald-eyed girl strangely. 

"What?" Both asked at the same time, still enjoying their usual peppermint and strawberry cone. Sakura eyed them for a long time before her eyes lit up, "I know!" 

Syaoran knew that glint in her eyes all too well. She was up to something definitely. 

Sakura went forward and took their hands -- and clasped it together. 

Tomoyo's eyes went round with surprise as Eriol's mouth almost reached the floor right then. If looks could kill, Sakura could have been died by now. 

"Now that looks so much better! Don't ever let go of each other, alright?" Sakura giggled before she linked her hand around Syaoran's again who was beginning to get impress with his girlfriend's evil mind. 

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo was about to let go of Eriol's hand when Syaoran winked, "Remember. Either you guys hold hands or you end up holding another." Of course, he was hinting about the forfeit if they broke the rules. 

Silence.

Eriol cursed under his breath. 

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she started sulking.

Syaoran and Sakura happily made their way to the fair as the unhappy couple tagged along. 

Today was definitely NOT their day. 

* 

"Here you go! Four tickets for two couples made in heaven!" The ticket-seller complimented as he winked at the teenagers who made their way into the funfair. 

Sakura looked around the funfair full of rides before exhaling out an excited breath of air, "Alright! We'll hit that ride first!" 

The unhappy couple watched in dismay as Sakura pointed her finger at the…roller coaster. This time, there was no escape. They were in for a big time. 

"You…can't be serious." Eriol tried a futile protest. He hated riding on fast rides. He hated the way his world went spinning and spinning in his mind. There was no way he would fasten the seat belt and take the ride. Things weren't going too well in Tomoyo's mind as well. Though she didn't have a problem with rides, she could still recall the last time she sat on a 5-loop roller coaster and how she couldn't stop throwing up her lunch before her after that. 

"Whatever. Let's just go!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled the couple along with her and Syaoran. The amber-eyed boy of course didn't have a fear for roller-coasters at all. He had been going to funfairs for as long as he could remember. One thing for sure, turning 360 degrees in air for as long as the ride allowed was the best part of it all.

"Don't remind me where I am and how I landed in here." Eriol spat out as the ride assistant fastened the seat belt around him as Tomoyo settled beside him on the two-seater ride. She was praying she wouldn't throw up after that.

"Well then, you can remind yourself to remind me that, too." Tomoyo mumbled as she put on her seat belt. Sakura and Syaoran settled themselves happily at the seats in front of them as the ride controller pressed the START button.

They were off! 

And of course, you wouldn't like to know what happen next. Things didn't end off too well when Tomoyo threw up after the ride and Eriol complained of a terrible headache. Sakura and her boyfriend merely shrugged and went on more rides, leaving the two sitting on a bench with pale faces. 

* 

"Dammit. My world is still spinning." Eriol moaned as he rubbed his temples. Tomoyo sat beside him, pale as ever as she frowned, "My stomach is still spinning, too." 

"It's payback time sooner or later, I swear." Eriol vowed as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. Tomoyo shrugged, "I didn't know you can't take rides." Eriol frowned, "Likewise." 

"Let's just be thankful we're still alive." Tomoyo said as she leant back on the bench. 

"Hey guys! Wanna try the Tower of Terror ride?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she and Syaoran approached them again. Syaoran shot Eriol and Tomoyo a warning look as their hands reached for each other hastily again. 

"Not after my ice cream completely digests." Tomoyo gave a slight whine as Eriol rolled his eyes, "I swear, I'll get you guys back one day for tormenting us with a 3-loop roller coaster. It's killing my head." 

Syaoran sighed, "Whatever. Come on, honey. Let's go try the bump-bump cars!" Sakura immediately agreed as they skipped off again. 

"Dammit. I think I need something to ease my headache." Eriol muttered as he stood up groggily. 

"Sit down." Tomoyo said, giving Eriol a push as he fell back down on the bench. "I'll go grab some nachos for you to eat. I heard they're great painkillers." 

"Stop acting kind again." He spat out despite his terrible headache. 

"I'm not. You're being too sensitive again." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, "And I'm doing this not because I like you but because I don't want to be the one responsible in case you faint or anything."

"I'm strong." Eriol retorted. 

"Rubbish. Now be a good boy and stay here while I run off to get some nachos for you." Tomoyo said as she took off for the nearest titbits stall. 

Eriol shrugged, "Stop acting kind…" His eyes suddenly rounded in surprise and slight fear as he sat up straight, watching as the familiar sight of the long brown-haired lady cat-walked to his side.

Her name was Donna Budrey and she was known for a long-time crush on Eriol for a long time. Ever since the latter stepped into Shades, Donna was always finding a chance to hang around Eriol each time.

Eriol groaned, because of his headache or Donna, he couldn't tell. He didn't really find Donna ugly, of course. She always had many men pinning for her long luscious brown locks, mesmerizing emerald eyes and her famous tall, slim figure. But she devoted her time mostly to…finding Eriol and flirting with him. That was why he didn't like her. 

"Hey, red boy!" She called out as she sashayed her way to Eriol and settling beside him on the bench. Eriol winced, hating the way she labelled him as. The name come about when everybody called Eriol as a 'hot hunk' and somehow, she found a way to transform the whole name into…red boy. 

"Yeah?" He asked uninterestedly as she crossed her right leg over the other, showing her attractive tan with her miniskirt expertly slitted at the side. 

"So seeing me made you act even cooler, huh? Do I really turn you on that much?" She teased, laughing as she leant even closer to Eriol, her strong perfume drifting towards his nose, causing him to bite off a few sneezes coming his way. 

"…Not really. On the contrary, more like it." He uttered as he looked away to the distance until he spotted Tomoyo making his way towards him with a pack of nachos in her hands. He suddenly smiled, all of a sudden forgetting his headache as he stood up, looking at Donna. 

"Well, I appreciate the way you flirt but I've got to go. My girlfriend is here." Eriol said as Donna's face darkened, "Who is the lucky girl?" She spat with a sarcastic tone in her voice, threatening to shoot daggers anytime from her eyes. 

"Hello, sweet darling Tomoyo!" Eriol looked in Tomoyo's way as she approached him, handing him his packet of nachos before looking up with a confused look in her eyes. She managed to catch his wink as she looked down to see Donna's unhappy face. Tomoyo bit down her giggles as she smiled back at Eriol, "Hello, honey, enjoy your nachos that I bought for you!" 

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Eriol answered back with a honeyed voice as he wrapped an arm around Tomoyo's waist, drawing her closer, "But thank you, anyway, sweetie pie." 

Tomoyo looked at Donna whose smile has disappeared somehow, "So, honey, who is she?"

"Oh, just a friend." Eriol answered back as Donna folded her arms.

"Well, please to meet you…Tomoyo. Your boyfriend do have…taste." Donna said darkly as Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder, "Of course! What do you think?" 

Eriol expertly faked a bright smile, "Well Donna, we've got to rush for a movie now. See you again, eh?" 

Donna hid a frown as she waved, "Yeah. Enjoy yourselves." The sarcasm in her voice grew with every syllable. 

"See you, Donna!" Tomoyo waved with a honey smile pasted on her lips as Eriol held her hand and brought her further down out of sight from Donna.

* 

Tomoyo burst into giggles once the two of them were a distance away from the bench where Donna left them.

"Was that a girl who wanted to win your heart?" Tomoyo knowingly teased as Eriol rolled his eyes, letting go of her hand as they turned on a corner, "Obviously. One thing for sure, she is someone I hate more than you."

"Tsk tsk. What a thing to say, honey." Tomoyo emphasized on the last word as she giggled. 

"Yeah, whatever…But you were smart in catching on." Eriol said as he nibbled on the nachos. "No problem." Tomoyo replied as she took some nachos on her own.

"The nachos are mine!" Eriol cried out in dismay. 

"But I paid for them!" Tomoyo retorted.

"Argh! You said you would treat me!" 

"I DID NOT!" Tomoyo gasped in disbelief, "And your headache is already gone!"

"No, it isn't!" 

"LIAR!" 

And it was a comical sight really, with Tomoyo snatching the whole packet of nachos from Eriol and the latter chasing the girl all over the funfair.

* 

"OK! STOP!" Eriol exclaimed as he lunged for the nachos packet in Tomoyo's hands, easily grabbing it, "Loser!" 

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue as the both of them continued their way back to where they first came from, deciding to find back Sakura and Syaoran.

"One thing for sure, you owe me a packet of nachos." Tomoyo said, dissatisfied. She wanted back her money!!! 

"No, I don't. You do."

"I don't!"

"I--"

Before any more words could be exchanged, Eriol stopped in his tracks as Tomoyo abruptly halted.

"Eriol! What are you up to now?" She let out an annoying puff of air, snatching back the packet of nachos. 

This time, the blue-eyed boy did not react. Instead, he could only stare right ahead, freezing in place.

"Wha--" Tomoyo stopped, too, as she looked up to see another pair of dark azure eyes glaring down at them. Confused, Tomoyo turned to Eriol who swallowed nervously.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with a strange look on her face.

Eriol backstepped as the man before them took another step closer.

"D-Dad…" 

**

END!!!!

Ooohlala! This chappie is rather long! It's draining out ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL my time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dammit, huh? It took me like 2 hours to complete this when it's a Friday and I'm supposed to enjoy? Heehee, nvm! It's worth it to see Tomoyo and Eriol acting so cute! RnR k?

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	4. Shop Till You Drop?

All in the Game of Love

Ok, ok! Throw the potatos and eggs at me! I know I'm late for this chapter like…..a zillion minutes? Anyway, FF.Net was down and I couldn't update when I could! And the past few days b4 that was filled with schedule after schedule after school so I couldn't get the 4th chappie done. Lazy as a girl I am, I'm trying to write this 4th chappie when I think I should be studying… Well, WHATEVA. 

Hehe, enjoy!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

"So who is she?" 

Eriol widened his eyes as his father walked down the grand stairs of their mansion. Mr. Ethan Hiiragizawa looked exactly like his son with the same pair of dark azure eyes and floopy matching hair. His character blended more to the solemn side and he always meant business with everything he did, unlike Eriol. 

"…Who?" Eriol struggled to find the right words although he knew exactly what his father was pin-pointing. 

"Lies do not work, Eriol." Ethan answered with the same I-mean-business tone. 

Eriol gave a shrug as he leant back on the sofa, "Just…a friend." 

"And I will repeat the same sentence again. Lies do not work." Ethan eyed his son once more who finally succumbed to his question.

"…Her name is Tomoyo." 

"And?"

"Why do you care?" Eriol unexpectedly spat out, rolling his eyes. 

Ethan undid his tie as he gave his son a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, "Bring her back home someday."

Eriol almost choked on the cup of coke he was sipping, "E-Excuse me?"

His father wore a glint in his eyes, something that Eriol had not seen in years, as he made his way into the kitchen for some toast, "You heard me."

"Whatever." Eriol rolled his eyes, "Say anything you want."

Silence.

"By the way, why are you back?" Eriol asked, the question tugging on his heart ever since he met with Dad at the funfair awhile ago. 

"I managed to clinch a deal here." Ethan replied, returning back to the living room with a cup of hot coffee and toast. 

"Oh. Business." Eriol flatly muttered. 

"…But most importantly, I am here to see you." Ethan said, looking into his son's eyes, "You've changed a lot." 

"Naturally." Eriol shrugged, feeling the awkward tension between him and his father once more. 

His father was a business man in the United States, managing huge hotels and restaurants everywhere. He would return to England every public holidays whenever there was a chance but as for the past few months, he was too busy with his own schedule that he had left Eriol on his own two feet. With the distances spread between the two, it was no wonder that they were almost complete strangers to each other.

"How's…Mom?" Eriol asked out of the blue. 

"Theresa is alright." Ethan sighed as he took another sip from the cup, "I meet her every now and then in the States to make sure she's fine. She's doing quite well actually." 

"Oh." Eriol managed a short reply. What more could he say? He was never close to his mother either. He only remembered the last time he saw her was a year ago on Christmas. She only returned when she had the chance to and most of the time, she was busy working as a fashion designer. His parents were not divorced of course. They had a steady relationship. It was their aspirations for pursuing their careers that caused them to separate in the States. 

"Well, I have to rush off for work now. I'll see you tonight, Eriol. Free for a late dinner together?" Ethan suggested as he packed his briefcase. 

"…Yea sure." Eriol said hesitantly as his father nodded a wave and left the house. 

It wasn't until Eriol made sure he heard his father's car drived out of the garage that he let go of his breath. 

"Whatever." Eriol said as he stood up, heading for his bedroom for a good time with his powerful hi-5 system again. 

* 

The door slided open as Eriol stepped into the door. Glancing around the room, he sat on his usual seat at the front again. Same usual stuff to start off another school day. Not much students were hanging around yet. They would probably make their way up soon. 

"So what did your dad say about me?" A voice chirped from behind.

Eriol sighed in annoyance, "Go away." He could have sworn he hadn't seen her around awhile ago. How the hell did she get there, anyway? 

"Aw, come on. Did he say I was cute?" Tomoyo teased as she pulled a chair beside me. 

"Puh-lease." Eriol rolled his eyes, preparing for a hard time with that girl's questionings. 

"So so?" Tomoyo urged Eriol as he ignored her, working on his Math sums easily. He practically breezed through the whole worksheets. Tomoyo sulked as she stood up, "Fine if you refuse to say a thing. I'll find your dad then!"

__

What the hell… 

"…You don't know him." Eriol muttered. 

"Oh, really? Let me think again. Ethan Hiiragizawa, manager of five hotels in the United States and--" 

"Ok, stop!" Eriol practically had to resist the urge of rubbing his temples to make sure he was still sane.

"Ok, so what?" Tomoyo leant forward, sparing Eriol no mercy of letting go of the topic. Of course the latter knew there was no escape this time. 

"…He said nothing. He didn't even ask. He doesn't care." Eriol replied simply as he continued working with his sums. 

"Aw…Alright then." Tomoyo stood back up and shot Eriol the same cheerful smile, "Hey, wanna accompany me to the CD shop after school? I need to get another album."

Eriol rolled his eyes. Talk about hip-hop. This girl was one who didn't gave a miss for new hip-hop albums. Though he didn't know her too well, she was famous for her hip-hop style and character from top to bottom. She carried hip-hop magazines to school and got confiscated by teachers during lessons every now and then when she read it instead of paying attention. Her Discmans had been displayed on many teachers' desk and her backpack was just stuffed with…hip-hop stuff. There was no stopping her. 

"Well?" Tomoyo waited for a response. 

"…I've got homework." That was a lie from the blue-eyed boy of course. He just hated been seen around the girl everywhere. He didn't have an answer on why though.

"Aw, come on! I'll tell Syaoran you refused to--" 

"Ok, you win!" Eriol threw up his hands with frustration, "Now leave me alone!" 

"Of course I will. The teacher is here." Tomoyo giggled with the usual sparkle in her eyes as she hopped back to her seat.

* 

The entire day passed almost normally with Tomoyo carrying her optimistic character around Eriol and the latter muttering complains under his breath. Of course they hung out together during lunch break and Tomoyo even ate half of Eriol's share when he didn't allowed it. 

Of course, by the end of the day, Eriol was at a loss of how to handle the girl and Tomoyo, as usual, was happy as ever. 

"Come on! I've got to get it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pulled Eriol through the crowded CD shop, running to a certain rack before grabbing an album off the shelf, "Yes! This is the one!" 

Eriol folded his arms, frowning, "Another hip-hop album? Don't you ever get sick of them?"

"Do you ever get sick of basketball?" Tomoyo shot back with a smirk that said I've-got-you-there. And of course, the whole school knew Eriol could not survive without a game of basketball a week. He was a great player, one of the best in Shades. He knew the rules like the back of his palm, he knew what to do out there at the court as though he was born to know. It was his love. 

"…Whatever." Eriol uttered as Tomoyo paid for the album at the cashier.

"Come on, let's go." Tomoyo took his hand once more, rushing out of the CD shop.

"Where?" Eriol asked exasperatedly, wearing an expression that read not-again. 

"I saw this really cool outfit at the mall last week! I'm gonna get it today!" Tomoyo giggled, though she knew exactly well that Eriol didn't enjoy it abit. 

"And of course, we'll shop for some stuff for you, too." She winked, mischief rolling up her sleeves. 

"What for?" Eriol asked, though knowing whatever his retorts or protests would prove fruitless for a girl like Tomoyo. 

"You're my boyfriend, remember? And a girlfriend has the right to choose everything for her guy, isn't it?" Tomoyo teased. 

"…" 

* 

"This looks good on you." Tomoyo commented, grabbing a navy blue jersey before flashing it at Eriol, "How is it?" 

"Well," Eriol stuck his hands in his pockets, "Whatever." 

"How about this? Grey?" Tomoyo winced as she looked at the price tag, "Forget it. Grey isn't your color, anyway. And this! Black!" She pulled out the black basketball jersey from the shelf and handed it to Eriol, "Come on, go try it on and let me see it!"

"I'm not going to pay for it." Eriol muttered. 

"Whoever said you are?" Tomoyo giggled as she pushed Eriol into the changing room, "Come on, get in. I'll get more for you." 

And of course, Eriol came out of the changing room looking good and Tomoyo bought the jersey for him right away. 

"I was just joking." Eriol said, grabbing the money notes that Tomoyo was about to pay the cashier, "I'll pay on my own. I'm a big kid." 

"Aw but--" Tomoyo was about to protest when he spoke. 

"You're my girlfriend, remember? Listen to whatever I say." He unconsciously blurted out as he paid the cashier. 

"Thank you! That was the nicest sentence you ever said to me, Eriol!" Tomoyo teased as Eriol mentally slapped himself in the face for blurting that out. 

"Forget it." Eriol frowned as Tomoyo handed him the plastic bag with his jersey in it, "Alright, I'm just teasing you. Here, don't be angry. I'll get some ice cream for you."

And for the next 2 hours, Tomoyo was dragging Eriol to almost every shop that existed in the mall. He didn't mind, of course. She was helping him to pick out stuff that suit him and that was something he really needed right now. He had grown sick of his wardrobe and he needed an entirely new one. 

He complained, he whined, he frowned. 

But there was something he never told her nor anybody. 

He really liked her taste. Everything suited him to a T. 

* 

"How old do you?" Tomoyo suddenly asked out of the blue as both of them headed to the nearest train station back home. Their hands were full with packages and plastic bags. It was a comical sight that never missed anybody's sight. 

"…Eighteen. I thought you knew better." 

"Just as I guessed. Are you licensed to…you know, drive?" That question left him astounded for a moment.

"Well, not yet. Why?" He didn't want to know what she was about to ask. She could be the most unpredictable girl in the world. At times, she could say the darnest things that could drill you high up in the wall that you would have no way of answering. 

"Do you ride a bike?" She asked.

Silence.

"Not a bicycle. A bike powered with engines." Tomoyo giggled, trying to ease Eriol's tight expression, "You know, a motorbike." 

"Oh." He went silent. That was something nobody should know. He KNEW how to ride a bike. He loved riding one. But his father didn't allow him to ride it until he reached 21. At the age of 16, he had learnt the basics of motor biking when his father got one. He had illegally rode it around the garage when his dad was away.

To sum it all up, he was a great rider. The last time he rode was only a few days ago when he had to collect his homework from his friend. He was really dangerous on the bike. 

"You have to answer my question, Eriol." Tomoyo winked, knowing jolly well that Eriol was a biker. 

"How did you know?" Eriol asked, curiosity written all over his face. 

Tomoyo laughed lightly, "I should have guess. Take me on a ride one day?" 

Silence.

"I'm not allowed to ride it actually." Eriol said matter-of-factly. 

"Rules are for breaking." Tomoyo stated. 

Rules? Eriol knew no rules. He broke many of them as he grew older. He played tricks on teachers in his youngest school days. He played truant many a times in elementary school. Now in Shades, he was known for bullying and scaring the wits out of students he never liked. 

Of course, this was Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he never got caught for everything. Not once. He was smart, he was brave, he came up with a thousand excuses for everything. Because he didn't lack in the brains nor looks department, teachers adored him and looked upon him. 

Rules didn't exist in his dictionary at all. 

"You're right." Eriol answered as he broke into a small smile, "Rules ARE for breaking."

Curious for Tomoyo saying something so BAD like this, he looked at her, "From where did you learn that phrase from?" 

A big smile painted her lips.

"You taught it to me." 

He shrugged as both continued their way to the train station. Both were arguing so much with each other that they never noticed a whole group of ladies from Shades were following them in a distance. 

They were known as the FEAT. The group was formed only a few days ago. 

And what did FEAT meant? 

Forever Eriol, Anti Tomoyo. 

**

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cool, huh! Hehe. Oh btw, I seriously have no idea if trains are widely used in England so spare me if any detail is wrong! I've never been there b4!!!

Enjoy and r n r k!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 


	5. FEAT vs Tomoyo

All in the Game of Love

HeLLOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha, yeah! It's fun slacking while making all you guys wait out there! *ducks from rotten eggs* Well, actually, there's full of test this week so forgive me yah! Here's your 5th chappie to the counting!

ExT forever!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

The first day after the brand new formation of FEAT, strange things occurred.

__

Tomoyo chirpily walked to her locker and opened it slowly, expecting the usual flow of letters and all. They did came. But there was just another problem. There was a skull in it. 

Her eyes rounded and she slammed the locker shut. Finding her teacher, she asked for an immediate switch in the locker. 

Of course, that was not all. There was another one during Physics lesson. 

__

"Alright, everybody! Flip open your textbook and fill in the first few questions for me." Mr. Yamato said as he picked up the marker and got ready to write something on the white board. 

Tomoyo reached for her pile of books at the bottom of her desk when her hand merely came in contact with air. She frowned as she looked down.

Nothing!

"What the!" Tomoyo let out a grunt as she realized all her textbooks had gone missing. And of course, Mr. Yamato was not one who accepted excuses and Tomoyo was to head for Detention after school. 

And there were more to come. As for Tomoyo, a wild game was beginning to form in her mind. It was time for payback.

* 

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Tomoyo let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the jacket in her hands. There were stains of red EVERYWHERE, streaking down the sides with bloody paint. She shot a death glare across the classroom. If looks could kill, everybody could be lying down dead now. But there were nobody in the room so that didn't happen. 

"Bitches and bastards! I'll kill you if I find out whoever you are!!!" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at the empty tables and chairs before her before she picked up her backpack and exited out of the classroom.

"…Hey." 

Tomoyo turned around to the familiar call of her name. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

"Yeah?" Tomoyo, for once, didn't have the same trace of cheerfulness lingering around her voice.

Eriol frowned, leaning on the classroom door, "You're strange today."

"Try 'howling mad'." Tomoyo corrected, continue walking out of the classroom.

She arrived at the garbage bin before dumping the jacket in. She twirled around and flashed Eriol a bright smile, "That gets rid of the junk. Now let's head home."

"…What junk?" Eriol queried, shooting his 'girlfriend' a weird look.

"My favorite jacket." Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairway, for once not waiting for Eriol. 

"You threw it away? And called it a junk?" Eriol widened his eyes in disbelief as he followed the path down with Tomoyo. 

"It wasn't until your so-called followers painted my jacket." Tomoyo folded her arms. 

"What do you mean?" Eriol frowned. He hated how Tomoyo could put simple things into such riddles at time. 

"Your fans in this school destroyed my jacket. Simple?" Tomoyo annoyingly blew her hair away from her amethyst eyes as the both of them exited the building.

"Fans? Oh…Those girls in Shades after me?" Eriol said with disinterest. As if he ever liked them! He hated the way they wrote mushy poems every now and then and stick it on the front of his locker. He hated the way they vandalized his table and wrote how lovely he was. He hated…practically everything.

"Call them your 'worshippers'. They adore you like crazy." Tomoyo said. 

"Alright, what did they do other than destroying your jacket?" Eriol asked, his expression becoming dark. 

"Other than stealing all my textbooks and putting a skull in my locker, there isn't anything more." She answered with a frown. 

"…Alright." He replied.

Silence.

"What are you going to do then?" Eriol shot the question as he watched Tomoyo come a stop.

A smile that spelled 'evil' lit up her face as she giggled, "What else?"

The question went unanswered as Tomoyo pulled Eriol to the ice cream shop once more. 

*

"The guys are calling you." Tomoyo pointed into the direction where the basketball court stood crowded with Shades boys. Eriol turned around as a bunch of boys in basketball jerseys waved to him.

"Hey dude! Wanna join us? We're losing terribly! We need a miracle player!" A tall boy who stretched at an overwhelming height persuaded as he threw the ball into Eriol's hands.

"I don't know." Eriol shrugged as he looked down at Tomoyo who smiled cheerfully.

"Go ahead. I'll be right at the bench waiting for you." Tomoyo nodded into the distance. 

"Alright…Don't tell Syaoran about this." Eriol said hesitantly as Tomoyo giggled, "I'm not exactly that bad! Just go ahead, alright?" She gave Eriol a slight push towards the court as he joined in the game with the rest. 

"Your girl is a chick." One of the boys commented as the game got ready to commence. 

"What do you expect from a hot dude like Eriol? An ugly old hag?" Another teased as Eriol shrugged, looking at Tomoyo where she sat on the bench with her discman spinning in her ears once more and a magazine in her hands. Typical of her.

"Alright, Eriol. You can stop staring at your girl now. The game is starting." A guy said with a wink before he made his way down the court to the hoop. The other team defended and the game started.

"Eriol! Over here!"

Eriol twirled around, expertly making his way through the other opponents before receiving the ball, performing a few moves every now and then before sinking the ball in the hoop. 

"Nice one, pal!" His teammates cheered on as the next round begun. 

For the rest of the game, Eriol played like he always used to on the court. He always had the capability to sneak pass players, to perform unexpected moves that could leave another player no choice and sinking the ball in as though he invented the game. 

Eriol performed a final slam dunk that drew the point down to a powerful 23-36. 

His teammates congratulated him. 

Shades girls that walked by the court waved at him and wolf-whistled. 

Younger junior classmen stared in envy at him.

Typical.

Eriol flung the ball back into the hands of its owner before his eyes wandered off to the bench in a distance. 

She smiled brightly before flashing a thumbs-up. 

*

"You were good out there." Tomoyo said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"A compliment, of course." 

"A compliment? I'm honoured." 

"You should be."

Eriol let out a slight snort as they continued their way home. It was beginning to be a routine for them. Syaoran disallowed them to split ways until Eriol walked her home. If they were found out doing otherwise…well, you know the forfeit. 

"I'm glad you like this shirt." Tomoyo giggled, tugging on the material of Eriol's black shirt. He shrugged, "I just ran out of shirts to wear. No big deal."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Tomoyo teased as she began to skip a little, humming a little tune from her lips. 

Eriol blew his tresses from his eyes as he frowned, "So…you are yet to answer me."

"Oh that." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "I'll deal with them just fine. After all…" She laughed heartily as she linked arms with Eriol, "You will come to protect me if something happens to me, isn't it?"

Eriol rolled his eyes as she let go, smiling, "But don't worry. I won't drag you in either. I'll just…do what they did to me." 

There was silence for a moment as Eriol shuffled on his feet before sighing, "Well, I can help you on that…I mean…I know them."

"You do?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"Well, there is this group called 'The Dark Azures Lovers' going around Shades," Eriol could not help but shudder, "Their leader is Veronica Hidesys. They have…more than two dozens of girls under them."

"They love you that much?" Tomoyo's eyes rounded in surprise.

"Well, whatever!" Eriol hissed, "Don't you dare deny saying that there are no Tomoyo fan clubs in Shades." 

"Whatever!" Tomoyo pouted good-naturedly for she jolly well knew there were fan clubs set up in honor for her. 

"Well, for starters, I think it's…" Eriol paused as he looked up, thunder rumbling and wind howling madly. 

"Raining?" Tomoyo guessed as the first droplet fell on her petal-like cheeks. 

"Bingo." Eriol affirmed as the both of them ran all the way to her home, soaked and drenched like anything. 

* 

The next day, the members of FEAT got the first shock of their lives. By the way, if you are still uncertain about everything, The Dark Azure Lovers changed their gang name ever since the famous dare of Eriol and Tomoyo was pronounced on that fateful day. 

So it all started… 

It came from the locker room on a sunny morning. 

"MELISSA!" 

"DONNA!"

"KATE!" 

"AUDREY!"

The calling-all-girls names went on and on, with two dozen bunch of girls screaming like a banshee when they yanked opened their lockers, yelling for their friend to see if they were in the same state. 

There were a bunch of bones in every locker and a sign that hung, "Play with me!" 

Every member of FEAT was not to be miss out and they all had their best screams of their lives this memorable day. 

Who else could have done something so outrageous other than Tomoyo Daidouji? She had called upon her beloved so-called fans from all clubs. You name it. 'Lovely Amethyst', 'The Tomoyees', 'On Wings of Violet'…The list could go on and on. The existence of Tomoyo was powerful enough to create all these clubs and the boys willingly did what she wanted. 

The principal could only shake his head and walked away. After all, he had absolutely no prove that Tomoyo or her fans had done this. 

All this 'drama' pissed off a girl with the name of Veronica Hidesys but she could do nothing else. Tomoyo proved too powerful for her.

But…just for today. 

__

I'll show that bitch how powerful I can be. A vow escaped from Veronica's lips.

*

By the end of the day, girls of FEAT got home with a heavy heart. First, they had the locker scare. Next, there were gum all over their seat. As if that wasn't enough cleaning up the mess, their homework were messed up with different names on different papers and they were punished by the frustrated teacher. 

They succumbed to defeat. 

But only today, all of them swore. 

So that leaves Tomoyo Daidouji, happy as usual, reading her magazine in class again as she hummed a song from her lips. It was after dismissal and many of her classmates had gone for their own activities and stuff. 

"You were good, huh?" 

Tomoyo giggled, looking up into the familiar face of Eriol as he stood by the class door, hands crossed firmly on his chest. 

"Why? You didn't like what I did?" She asked though she wasn't too keen on letting his answer affect her. 

"Actually…" A small smile touched his lips, "It was rather…dramatic." 

"Wow." Tomoyo gave a mock amused look before smiling, "They deserved it, anyway. This is to show Tomoyo Daidouji doesn't get bullied easily!" 

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Alright, quit that 'whatever' word! Let's go get some stuff! I'm starving!" Tomoyo chirped as she carried her backpack and pulled Eriol with her. 

"WHATEVER!" Eriol spat out. He hated being dragged to places. He hated…how Tomoyo could force him to do the darnest things. 

"Ah man, I think…" Tomoyo searched her bag for a moment before looking up into Eriol's curious eyes. 

"Eriol…" She began, mustering the best puppy eyes she could, "Would you mind very much if you treat me to lunch or something? I think…I left my wallet at home." 

He rolled his eyes, unaffected by her expression that had gotten many boys down on their knees. 

"Please!" Tomoyo clasped her hands, giving a pleading look, "You're my boyfriend, are you not?"

Silence.

"Argh! Fine fine!" Eriol let out a huge puff of air as he strode off. 

A giggle burst from behind. 

"What are you laughing ab--" He couldn't continue as she caught him by surprise, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you! Love ya!" She giggled as she rushed down the stairs, "Come on, let's hurry! My stomach is growling!" 

__

What just happened? 

Eriol stared blankly into space before his fingers reached for his cheek, caressing it slowly. 

"What…ever." 

There was…something tugging his heart but he couldn't define what it was. Much less, he didn't care either. He hated thinking things that he hadn't an answer so he didn't think. 

But something came to his mind before he could push it away. 

__

Do you like it? 

"Yeah, right! In a million years!" He muttered to nobody in particular as he headed for the cafeteria to catch up with his…

So-called girlfriend. 

**

END!!!

Wah! Kawaii desu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Wahahahaha…ooooh…so cool. So sweet. So cute. So…WOWWW!!! 

Haha, spare me for that craziness!!! R n r, k? 

Hope u enjoyed that!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	6. Doomed Dinner

All in the Game of Love

Oh yeah! Finally updated! Heeheex! Sorry for the wait! Slacking as always!!!

ENJOY YEAH!!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

**

"You're getting weirder each day, Eriol." Ethan Hiiragizawa said as he settled down beside his son in the living room. Eriol was propped up with a book in his hands, mind wandering off to his own engrossed world. It took him quite some time to lift his gaze up and look into the pair of dark azure eyes shooting curious looks at him. 

"How come?" Eriol asked, sounding disinterested. 

"You are…beginning to come home later than usual." His father stated. Eriol's eyes rounded in surprise, "That's not true. I'm just home…a few hours later." 

"That makes a lot of difference." Ethan sighed, sticking his hands in the pockets, "Maybe it's time you explain why."

Eriol bit his lips as he debated whether to tell the truth or not. The fact was, Tomoyo was ALWAYS pulling him to places after school and he still had to walk her home after everything. Of course, everything in his after-school schedule had begun to stretch further. 

"So…?" Ethan frowned, getting impatient.

"I have…extra lessons." Eriol ended with a sigh. He knew there was no way his father would see through that pathetic lie. Sensing his father's displease, Eriol gave way, "I went for…shopping."

"You shop?" The amusement in Ethan's voice was obvious. Eriol fidgeted uncomfortably under his father's glare, "Yeah…"

"Alright, son. Enough of your mind tricks. They don't work for me." Ethan stood up, giving Eriol a no-nonsense look, "What's up with you and Tomoyo?" 

"WHAT?" Eriol could only look at his father dumbly as the sentence registered in his brain. Since when Ethan had the idea of him and her…AS A COUPLE!? It was unheard of! Well, they were…as a dare. 

"I'm not stupid, you know. Don't take me for a fool. I know what's going on." Ethan shot Eriol a careful look as the latter winced inwardly, "Like what?"

"You are dating." 

A statement, not a question. 

Eriol almost skipped the caffeine in his cup of coffee as he choked a little, "Hello!? Come again?" 

"You and Tomoyo are dating. Am I right to say that, son?" Ethan frowned at his son who struggled to find an answer. 

"N-NO! That's so untrue! We are just…just…" Eriol paused. How could he tell his father that it all happened because of a dare? 

"Well…" Ethan suddenly dropped his voice to a lenient tone before breaking into a warm smile, "I see you're growing up, Eriol."

EXCUSE ME!?!?

"I would love to meet this Tomoyo. How about bringing her over tomorrow for dinner? I'll be home by then." Ethan suggested, although something in his voice already confirmed the whole deal. Eriol could only leant back in despair and cover his face with his hands.

__

I'm doomed!!!

*

Eriol looked up dreadfully as Tomoyo skipped into the classroom with her usual chirpy smile as classmates waved fondly at her. He continued watching as she headed for her seat at the back of the class before bringing out all the envelopes from her backpack. Just as he guessed, they must be the letters she received each day from her locker. He looked on as she gathered all the letters and dumped them into a garbage bin at the back of the class. 

She suddenly looked up, directly into his dark azure eyes before a smile touched her lips.

"It'll do you good to stop staring." 

He blinked before turning back to his history book. Dammit! How could he tell her that his father wanted to see her!? It was totally embarrassing! 

A head popped up nowhere beside him as the usual familiar giggle escaped from the raven-haired lady who settled down beside him, "So why are you looking so out-of-the-world today?" 

__

Out-of-the-world? 

Eriol looked down at his outfit in confusion. He was wearing his usual basketball jersey and jeans. What was so…OUT-OF-THE-WORLD about that? 

"I don't understand you." He frowned, not letting his nervous side take over.

"You're nervous." She stated simply. 

__

DAMMIT! HOW CAN SHE SEE THROUGH ME!? 

"Why? Did a tough group of boys seek you for a challenge in basketball? Or did you forget to study for today's history test? Or did you forget to bring your wallet?" She queried. 

__

Not this and not that. 

"No." He answered flatly as she shrugged, "Or are you worried that I'll cause you your next financial crisis?" After all, she knew that she had spent a bomb yesterday on a jacket using HIS money. 

"NO!" He spat out as the teacher walked into class, shooting him a weird look as he frowned and crossed his arms. Tomoyo sighed as she laid a money note on his desk, "I was just joking with you. I'm paying you back. Don't be angry, yeah?" 

Her question went unanswered as she ran back to her desk before the teacher could start another round of lecture on punctuality again. 

* 

Eriol watched in surprise as a packet of nachos was thrown before him before another one came…And another…

Sour cream and onions, barbeque, spicy curry…

Then a packet of salted popcorns flew in his way before he looked up into those amethyst eyes. 

"What are you trying to do?" He asked in a annoyed tone as Tomoyo sat before him at the cafeteria table. 

"I'm treating you. In hope that you'll cool down." Tomoyo looked up with a sweetened smile, "Are you still angry with me?"

"I said 'no'." Eriol irritatingly blew his bangs from his face. 

"See? You're angry already." Tomoyo held up a cup of peppermint ice cream, "Alright, don't say I'm treating you badly. I'm sacrificing a small fortune on this treat just for you." 

"Small fortune, alright." Eriol snorted as he began to munch on the nachos.

"So…are you still angry?" 

"NO! Leave me alone!" 

Silence.

"Why should I?" Tomoyo teased. 

"…Why shouldn't you?" Eriol retorted back. 

"Alright, alright! I'll just take it that you're suffering from psychological problem today!" Tomoyo gave a reluctant sigh before standing up and heading off. 

__

…Did I go wrong?

"Dammit." Eriol threw the packet of nachos down before looking at the dismissing figure of his 'girlfriend'. 

"T-Tomoyo!" 

She turned around, smiling, "Why? Complaining that I've only given you 3 packets of nachos?" 

"N-no."

There was a moment of silence when Tomoyo cut in, "Let me guess. You decided that peppermint was not your flavor and that maybe strawberry kicked in now?"

"No…"

"So why did you--" Before she could finish, Eriol adruptly broke her sentence.

"My dad would like you to come over for dinner tomorrow." 

Tomoyo's eyes rounded. 

* 

"Did he think I was so cute that he has to have me over for dinner to liven up the atmosphere?" Tomoyo teased as they went shopping the next day after he sent her back home for an outfit change and picked her up again. She was, as usual, dragging Eriol to every girl-stuff shop and he didn't enjoy it at all.

"Please." He rolled his eyes as Tomoyo fingered a blue shirt, "How's this?" 

"I'm not paying for it." Eriol pronounced as he began to move out of the shop until a pair of hands grabbed him back again. 

"How's this?" Tomoyo giggled as she placed a blue bandana on Eriol's head, "You look cute!"

"Please!" Eriol shoved the piece of cloth away as he walked out of the shop. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo sighed as she tagged behind again, "Alright, alright, we'll go get something for you."

"Unnecessary. I'm not that rich." Eriol bluntly replied.

"Bleah! Whatever!" She stuck out her tongue as they walked along the shops before Tomoyo stopped outside a gift shop. He let out a groan as she silenced him with a poke in the ribs.

"Look! That's so cute! A figurine of Snow White and his prince!" Tomoyo eagerly pointed out to the porcelain objects displayed outside. 

"…Maybe." Eriol said with a shrug for he could not deny it was beautiful. It really was. 

"Can I go take a peek, please?" Tomoyo pleaded, knowing Eriol's patience was getting to the limit. He frowned, "I'm not to make any decisions for you."

Tomoyo quickly took his hand and pulled him into the crowded shop. She pointed to the figurine and asked the sales assistant for it. 

"Tomoyo…It's worth…more than $200." Eriol muttered softly, but enough for her to hear.

"It's really beautiful." Tomoyo replied as she waited for the sales assistant to return back. 

"I'm sorry, Miss. The figurine is sold out." The polite lady said apologetically.

"Aw, man! Do they sell it any other places?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. 

"I'm sorry. The figurine was a limited edition. I doubt anymore are selling." 

"Oh…Then it's fine." Tomoyo threw a smile as she dejectedly took Eriol's hand and walked out of the shop. 

"It's just…a figurine." Eriol tried to console her, though trying to make it sound as if he didn't care. 

"I know." Tomoyo shrugged, "But it was nice." 

Eriol looked at the clock in one of the shops, "It's already five." 

"Your father will be home that soon?" 

"No. Around six."

Tomoyo winked mischievously, "And what do we do at your mansion for one hour? Eat, sleep, play?"

"You can leave out the 'sleep' part." Eriol crossed his arms, saying.

"Why? Will I be sleeping with you?" Tomoyo laughed heartily. 

"…I never implied that." Eriol grew annoyed again.

"Liar liar." She teased. 

* 

Tomoyo peered into a room painted blue before looking at Eriol, "That's your room?" Eriol nodded, "Don't go in." 

"What if I do? What will you do?" Tomoyo teased as she took her first step into his room. His eyes grew big. 

"NO, YOU DON'T." He warned but she took no heed of it. She took a glance around his room, "You have a very organized room."

He sighed as Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at a corner but breaking into a knowing beam, "You read romance novels?" 

"I don't!" Eriol protested. 

"Oh really? And what excuse do you have?" Tomoyo continued her merciless teases as she pulled out a Nicholas Sparks's novel from a shelf, "You were saying…?"

A frown overcame his lips.

A giggle escaped from hers. 

"And what do you have to say? That you have an imaginary sister who reads it to you every night? Or that your mother used to read this to you when you were a little kid?" 

K.O.ed. 

Eriol could only shuffle uncertainly on his feet as Tomoyo continued eyeing his room. 

"There is nothing wrong with reading them." He argued back.

"Oh…and writing them?" Tomoyo held up a writing pad from his wooden desk as a quick flush came to Eriol's cheeks.

"Don't touch it!" He suppressed a yell as he lunged for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomoyo laughed as she opened the pad, "Let me read, alright?"

"NO!!!" Eriol was now shouting as he chased Tomoyo around the room. 

" ' It was a cold, dreary night when a girl stepped out into the rain and--' " She couldn't continue as Eriol tried desperately to reach for the writing pad. 

" 'And watch the doves fly past with the last trace of summer skies withering away.' " Tomoyo giggled as she fell back onto the bed in order to avoid Eriol's deadly grasp. 

"Wow! You write well!" 

"TOMOYO!!!"

Tomoyo giggled endlessly as he crawled above her, lunging for the object in her hands, "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"I'm not!" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue playfully as she rolled to the other end of the bed, continue reading it when he landed atop her again, eyes glaring down, "You're dead!"

"Oooh! I'm scared!" She was now laughing uncontrollably when his hand knocked the pad out of her grip. A struggle continued thereafter as they fought for the pad at the other side of the bed.

"STOP IT!" Eriol shouted as his fingers grasped the pad but was pulled away when Tomoyo beat him to it. 

"I'd like to see you try! Just let me read it!"

"In your dreams! I'm telling you, Tomoyo, I'm turning nasty if you don't return it!"

"Bleah!!!" She teased as she opened the writing pad once more when she felt the first tickle of his fingers.

"Eriol, don't do it!" She yelled in between giggles as she tried shoving him away, "Please!" 

"Return it!" 

"I'm not! 

"Do it or else I'll never stop tickling you!"

"AHEM."

Fingers froze.

The writing pad flew out of her hands. 

It was definitely not spoken by either.

A familiar baritone voice reached the two pairs of ears without a doubt of clarity, "…Eriol, is that Tomoyo in your hands?" 

Eriol quickly crawled down the bed clumsily as he ran a finger through his messy hair. Tomoyo hastily recovered her composure as she placed the writing pad back on the desk and stood beside Eriol, throwing a bright smile. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hiiragizawa." 

Ethan slowly eyed the two of them before nodding, "Let's head down for a cup of cider." With that, he moved down the stairway to the living room, a satisfied smile planted on his face. 

Eriol frowned and looked at Tomoyo, "It's all your fault."

"Me? You were refusing to let me read it! After all, I am your girlfriend, am I not?" She pouted good-naturedly, "And you assisted me in giving your dad a really bad impression." 

"Back to square one: It's all your fault." Eriol muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" 

*

"So what are you planning after graduating?" Ethan asked with a business-like tone as he brought the cup of cider to his mouth, sipping it slowly. 

Tomoyo made no hesitation as she broke into smile, "I'd like to go out there to work but there will be a chance I'd like to pursue my singing diplomat once more." 

Before Ethan could ask another question, Tomoyo continued, "I used to sing in elementary school in the choir. But I quit after that when I suffered from a minor problem with my throat. I'm better now and there might be a chance I'll be pursuing that career once more."

"That sounds good." Ethan paused before asking, "So…What is it in Eriol that attracts you?"

Both looked stumped. 

Tomoyo suddenly let out a giggle, "Apart from the fact that he's suave, cute and charming, he is really nice and caring. I like his headstrong attitude with a little stubborness on top of it. Well, he's just…a great boyfriend." 

She shot a impish grin at Eriol would could only look back at his father and shrugged uncertainly. 

"That's…very unbelievable but nice at the same time." Ethan was wondering as to believe Tomoyo or not. He stood up with the empty cup in his hand, "I'll go refill my cup. The two of you can continue chatting." 

As soon as he walked away, Eriol shot Tomoyo a death glare, "Excuse me? What were you talking about?"

"I was speaking good of you! Then what else do you want me to do? Pout and say, 'He's not my boyfriend'?" Tomoyo reasoned with a roll of her eyes. 

Eriol sighed, "Now he totally believes that you're my girlfriend."

"But of course! You were right on top of me when we somehow landed in the bed just now! What will be your first thought if you were him?" 

That got Eriol even more stumped.

"You won't even want to think about it." Tomoyo said before laughing, "I thought it'd be more fun to put an act before your dad and sees the way he reacts." 

"…Fun…?" Eriol shrugged just as Ethan's footsteps could be heard approaching the living room .

Tomoyo quickly sensed it as she leant forward to peck Eriol on the cheek, "Something like this…You know?"

Eriol's eyes darted quickly to his father only to see him gaping and returning back to the kitchen again. 

Checkmate. 

**

END OF…CHAPPIE!!!

Haha! it's a bit complicating here and there but I hope you're still able to catch on the contents! Email me for any queries or just drop a review! R n r!!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 


	7. Revenge of Veronica

All in the Game of Love

Alrighteez!!! Just came back from school without a heck for homework in order to complete this chapter for yer guys! Oh yeah, I'm soooo good eh!!! *erHz…on second thoughts* 

Anyway, hope ya enjoy this story so far and the chapters upcoming! Luv yer lotz!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

**

Ethan Hiiragizawa took a quick glance at his son before focusing on Tomoyo who was smiling innocently at him as he took his seat before them once more with another cup of cider in his hands. 

"So…what have you guys been talking when I wasn't around?" Ethan inquired, trying to hide the suspicion and curiosity behind his forced smile. 

"About school and stuff." Tomoyo broke into a beam, "How's life for you, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" 

Ethan arched a well-curved eyebrow before sipping on his cup, "Everything is fine."

"And Mrs. Hiiragizawa?" 

The elderly man definitely did not expect that curveball and he could only stare dumbly at Tomoyo for a second before straightening himself up. 

"She is fine, too."

"How do you know? Did you communicate with her just lately?" Tomoyo asked with mock innocence, knowing full well that Eriol's father was struggling to find answers to these questions. 

"Well…Through email, yes." Ethan hesitated for a moment, "Theresa has always been fine and well."

"Wow. So your wife is an independent woman." 

"…I guess so." 

Ethan squirmed under the dreadful tension as silence took over once more. He was getting more and more uncomfortable with the sharp instincts his son's 'girlfriend' possessed. He was afraid he would answer a question wrongly and flopped the whole conversation up. Tomoyo could almost see through him! 

Admist the silence, Eriol shot a sideway glance at Tomoyo who merely ignored it. The teenager was beginning to wonder if it was a big mistake for bringing Tomoyo here. But was it his fault that his father called her over? 

Eriol looked at his father who was deep in thought. Did he regret having Tomoyo visiting over, too? 

"Well, Mr. Hiiragizawa, thank you for dinner. The food tastes marvellous." Tomoyo gave a light smile as she fed herself with another spoon of soup. 

"It's of no problem." Ethan said, relieved that the conversation was heading a new direction, "Do you cook?"

"When my mother needs help in the kitchen, I would give a hand." Her eyes twinkled, "Would you like me to cook something for you one day"

"That sounds good." The father replied as the conversation went rolling on. 

Eriol looked on in amusement as Tomoyo and his father clicked well in every conversation soon after. Her manners were perfect and she always knew how to brighten up the atmosphere when the conversation died off. He could tell she had greatly impressed his father and had left him equally amused as well. 

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, can I request something?" Tomoyo suddenly asked as the two men looked up from their desserts. 

Ethan gave a nod as the smiling girl continued, "Will it be okay if Eriol walk me home after dinner?"

"Of course. Isn't it what he's supposed to do?" Ethan looked curiously at Eriol who was muttering some things under his breath that could not be easily decipher. 

"Thank you." Tomoyo looked at Eriol before giggling to herself. 

* 

"Good bye, Mr. Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo called after as she and the blue-eyed boy stepped out from the mansion, "Thank you for a fantastic dinner!" 

Ethan nodded with a light smile just as the door closed, leaving the couple on their own thereafter. 

"How did I fare?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at Eriol.

"…You did amuse my dad by a great amount." 

"So is that a good or bad thing?" She queried as Eriol stuck his hands in his pockets, hesitating for a moment.

"I don't know. I think he's fond of you." Eriol hated to admit that but it was true. He could tell that his father was satisfied with everything about Tomoyo .

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up before giggling, "What about you?"

"In your dreams." Eriol's irritation recovered once more. 

"I'll dream on then." A laugh escaped from her lips. 

A question tugged on the young man's heart before he voiced it out, "Are you trying to play with my father's mind?" 

Tomoyo raised a surprised eyebrow before smiling wistfully, "Sort of."

"So that was why…you did _that _during dinner? In order to surprise him or something?" Eriol asked, trying in hope that Tomoyo could catch on what he was mentioning about. 

"Did what?" Confusion flooded into her eyes before she giggled knowingly, "Oh _that. _I just wanted to see the surprise look on his face, that's all."

"…Well, you succeeded definitely." Eriol mumbled.

"Aw, come on! It was fun!" Tomoyo argued.

"For thoroughly convincing my dad that we are going steady?" Eriol shot back.

"We ARE going steady." Tomoyo teased. 

"Argh! What am I supposed to do with you!?" Frustration rise within Eriol as he quickened his pace, leaving Tomoyo to catch up with him.

"Maybe you can play along!" 

"Who do you think I am? A manipulator?" He spat out. 

"Well, not quite. Just play along for fun?" 

"Example? Hugging you when he's around? Holding your hands when he's watching?" Eriol retorted with a snort.

"That's a good idea!" Tomoyo snapped her fingers.

Eriol let out a puff of breath. That girl was sick!!! There was no way he could tolerate her anymore.

"Ok ok, I was just joking. Don't get so quick-tempered, alright?" Tomoyo went after him once more as he strode down the street to her home. 

* 

Eriol sighed as he closed the door after him. He had just came back from walking the raven-haired lady home and he had to admit he didn't have the most wonderful walk. He was just glad he didn't faint and drop dead from exhaustion. Ethan greeted his son as he walked down the stairway. A smirk was painted on his face.

"Don't say anything." Eriol quickly cut in as he collapsed onto the sofa, beginning to wonder seriously if he was getting a fever. Of course, he was not. 

"Why not? You've got a beautiful and smart girlfriend." Ethan smiled as he patted his son on the knee, "Don't let Tomoyo go."

__

But I'm dying to let her go. 

Before anymore words could be exchange, the telephone rang as Ethan rushed to pick it up. 

"Hiiragizawa residence. Who is this?" 

Eriol sat up with curiosity as his father winced, handing his son the phone, "Your…friend."

Eriol was about to speak into the phone when a screechy voice was heard screaming at the other end as more feminine voices shouted at the background. He could guess it was one of those I-love-Eriol supporters calling him again. 

"Who's this?" He put the phone a few centimetres away for fear his ears would ring with pain after the call ended.

"Hello Eriol," A seductive voice echoed from the line, "I'm Veronica, your proudest supporter. How would you like us to play a trick on your girlfriend? I am sure she would love that."

Eriol was silenced into thought when he replied, "It's none of my business." 

On second thoughts, he wished he hadn't said that. What if Tomoyo got into trouble the next day? What if she was absent in school the next day? There were too many 'what ifs' running in his mind that instant!

"Ooooh!" Squeals were heard from the other end of the call as Eriol grimaced, "We can see you don't love her at all, Eriol! Maybe you should reconsider your decision seriously and pick someone like me. I'm Veronica, remember. If you decided to change your mind, do not hesitate to look for me, you got that?"

__

As if I would settle for a bitchy girl like ya…Get away from me! 

"Anyway, Tomoyo would definitely enjoy the 'treat' tomorrow! Be rest assured we'll give her the attention she has always wanted!" 

Eriol was about to say a word when Veronica hung up. The young man leant back on the sofa, a train of thoughts running through his head when his father interrupted them.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, puzzled.

"…Nothing." Eriol stood up and headed for his bedroom. 

After all, Tomoyo was not related to him, right? So why should he care? 

* 

His slight fears were gone when he saw Tomoyo skipping into class the next day. 

Nothing strange, nothing bad about her. Hoping nothing could go wrong today, hours and hours soon went by. 

After lunch break, Tomoyo still looked fine and cheerful.

__

Ok, so nothing's wrong yet. Maybe that was just a prank call. 

But he still could not help feeling worried as he kept glancing around to make sure his 'girlfriend' was fine. 

The final bell went off as the optimistic girl approached Eriol, "Hello, Eriol! Are you going to walk me home today?"

"And if I don't?" Eriol asked. He knew he better would, worrying that something would happen to her. But either way, he still could not, for he had detention classes later on.

"Aw, come on. Please?" Tomoyo gave her best puppy eyes as Eriol sighed, "I can't, really. Mr. Ohra sent me for detention classes."

"Too bad." Tomoyo made a face before giggling, "It's ok. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No. Just head home." He was thinking something would break out if she stayed in school so she had better go straight home. 

"Oh, alright." Tomoyo beamed before waving, "See you tomorrow." 

Eriol nodded as she walked out of the classroom. 

He looked around. Nothing unusual.

So…that caller couldn't be serious, could she? 

* 

Tomoyo hummed a song as she headed out of the school compounds. Looking up, she could tell rain was about to pour and she decided to take a shortcut back home. Keeping her fingers locked, she hoped to make it home in time. 

Walking for a few distance, she suddenly came to a pause and turned around. Did she hear footsteps trailing behind her? Her eyes only meeting the empty sight behind, she put her strange instincts aside when she felt it again. 

Someone was present and was hiding. 

She looked around, curious eyes scanning the surroundings when shadows were seen approaching closer to her behind the brick wall. She took a few hesitant steps before stopping.

"Is somebody there?" A lump got caught in her throat as she narrowed her eyes to take a closer look. Her heart was thumping as she make her way closer to the shadows.

"Stop where you are." A hoarse voice croaked out. 

A man.

She turned around as a bald man grinned haughtily, a heavy baton in his hands. Tomoyo stepped back, eyes growing wide as the man swung the baton around coolly. 

Was he going to beat her up? 

Part of her wanted to run but she was frozen to the ground with fright. She turned around, hoping to find an escape route but what she saw only confirmed her biggest fears. 

Four more men were rounding her up, cornering her to a secluded area of the alley. 

She was beginning to panic but she hid it well with a firm face, "What do you guys want?"

"You." Another man answered darkly as she looked around hastily for something to get her out of this. Anything!

"Don't bother, young lady. You're trapped." A man said with glee before rubbing his hands together, "You're ours for today."

"Dream on!" Tomoyo spat out as a slap quickly came in contact with her cheeks. 

"Shut up. Don't waste your breath talking. You'll still end up in our hands." The man who slapped her growled.

"I think you should shut up! You don't have any right to slap me, you--" Tomoyo sink onto the floor with pain as a man swung his baton at her. 

"Strip her." The man ordered as panic sprung in her eyes, fighting to get back her strength.

"D-DON'T!" She pleaded as they threw her to another corner, dying to pounce on her. 

"Please, don't! Please!" She gasped as her sweater began to tore off with the merciless grasp of these men. 

An evil laughter broke out from behind the wall as Tomoyo stared at the female with hatred admist the struggle.

Veronica.

* 

"Damn that Mr. Ohra! What the hell was his logic when he said everything was just a bluff! Damn him!" Eriol cursed as he headed out of the school gate. He vowed to get his revenge one day. Damn that teacher for wasting his time! 

He suddenly recalled Veronica's threat last night as his heart jumped with worry. Did something happen to Tomoyo when he wasn't around? He had better make sure. 

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the telephone book as he phoned her house at the nearest booth. It rang for several times before he finally hung up.

__

Strange…She should be home by now. He looked at the clock hanging from the tall tower of Shades before shrugging.

"Gone shopping by herself?" After all, she was one of the most unpredictable girl alive. Surely she was safe? 

He finally gave up worrying as he headed to the ice cream shop, hoping it was open for the day. It wasn't, of course and he started for home. 

It wasn't long before he started hearing muffled cries coming from a distance.

"P-Please don't!!! Please!" 

Eriol stopped dead in his track, catching his breath. 

Was that…? 

"TOMOYO!!!" 

He threw all caution to the wind as he sprinted all the way to where the voice came from. True enough, the dark alley proved his conjuction was right. The men were lunging for Tomoyo! 

"Damn them all." Eriol's eyes flamed with fire as his eyes saw the men trying to undo her shirt. Without warning, he pounced on the first man, giving him a hard right hook on the chest, sending him flying to the wall. The second man retaliated fast but succumbed to Eriol's kick in the chest.

The three men quickly ran away, thinking Eriol was a plain-clothes cop. 

The two beaten men cowered with fright and ran to catch up with their friends. However, Eriol caught one of them by the collar, pulling him closer until they were only a few inches away. 

"Touch her again and I'll make sure your entire gang will never see the lights of tomorrow." Eriol warned, the same glow of anger seen in his eyes before the frightened man promised and ran off. 

Eriol stared after them, hatred and anguish mixed into one in his eyes, which proved a powerful emotion as he clenched his fists into a firm grip. 

An almost inaudible sniff rung out from behind as he quickly spunned around, kneeling before a fragile Tomoyo who was hugging herself, still trembling with fear. 

"Tomoyo…" His eyes softened as he held the poor girl by the shoulders, "Tomoyo, did they hurt you?" 

He didn't have to know the answer, of course, for blood was trickling down her cheeks as he watched intensely at the injuries she had suffered. He grimaced as she looked up, tears springing in her eyes. 

"C-Can I…" She started off weakly, meek and frightened as she fought hard to keep the tears from falling, looking into the soft eyes of Eriol. 

Eriol looked at her for a long time before he nodded, pulling her into his arms. He knew she needed the comfort now. 

And as the first tear of Heavens showered on them, Eriol looked down at the girl in his arms, crying softly as he could only hold her to calm her down. 

"You're safe now, Tomoyo…Everything's over…" Eriol whispered over and over again as the girl in his arms could only wordlessly cling on to her savior……..

Right then, she had never felt any safer in his embrace. 

**

END OF CHAPPPIE!!!

Ok, maybe that was a bit sudden. I ran out of ideas. Whateva! Hope ya enjoy. That was a stupid ending. I thought for like 15 minutes before I could come up with a pathetic ending sentence. Forgive me on that. Heee

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	8. A Change of Heart?

All in the Game of Love

HHEY!!! Haha…Exactly a week since I updated? Erh whatever…I'm only free on this day so far…I think my schedule has been set…And don't expect me to update quickly because I'm busy preparing for my finals!! Can't afford to go the wrong class! *flings all textbooks out of sight* Anyway, this is the 8th chappie…Hope u guys like it and thank you for your beautiful reviews!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

"I already said I am okay." 

Tomoyo said, looking up as Eriol stepped into the room with a towel around his neck, asking the same question for the umpteenth times. 

"No, you aren't. And that is why I brought this." Eriol held up a first-aid box as he sat beside Tomoyo on the bed. Her eyes rounded in surprise, "You know first-aid?"

"I am an A student in medical studies, in case you never knew." Eriol replied as he opened the box, gathering what was necessary to aid Tomoyo's bruises. 

Both were sitted in the bedroom of the Hiiragizawa mansion after a hot shower. It was still late in the afternoon and Eriol's dad wasn't meant to be at home until past midnight for business matters. 

"I don't think my wounds require a plaster." Tomoyo eyed Eriol carefully, doubting his capability to actually excel in first-aid. 

"I never said I was using that." Eriol shrugged, reading the contents of a cream bottle before opening the cap. He soaked the cotton wool in the brownish liquid before pressing it against the multiple number of scars on her arm. 

"That hurts, Eriol!" Tomoyo winced, pulling her arm away from him. Eriol sighed and folded his arms, "That's what it's supposed to do, isn't it? Come on, you've got to get those wounds healed!" 

"They will be fine without your…below-average nursing skills." Tomoyo mocked. 

"For God's sake, just give me your hand." Eriol rolled his eyes, taking her arm once more. Tomoyo finally let in as Eriol continued nursing her bruises and wounds with tender care. She had to admit that he learnt his first-aid well.

After a moment, Eriol dropped the cotton wool back down in the first-aid box before examining Tomoyo with careful eyes. 

"What?" Tomoyo asked, shrugging when he sighed.

"Anymore bruises or wounds?" He questioned. 

"Well," Tomoyo grimaced as she felt a ripping pain passed through her shoulder, "I think that is about all." 

"Are you sure?" Eriol frowned when he shook his head, "Let me have a look at your shoulder." 

"N-No! There is no pain at my shoulder!" Tomoyo tried to ignore the pain tugging at it.

"You aren't a very good actress, are you?" Eriol arched an eyebrow before leaning forward, giving her shoulder a light touch.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo snapped as her hand flew to the sore part, grabbing it in pain. 

"…Liar." Eriol dabbed the cotton with the medicinal liquid as he looked at Tomoyo, "Let me have a look." 

"And what?" Tomoyo frowned, "Slipped down my robe for you to nurse that wound?"

"For your information, that is my mother's bathing robe you are wearing and yes, you do wear a bra, don't you?" Eriol asked nonchantly, ignoring the pinkish stains that were framing the girl's rosy cheeks. 

"Eriol! I'm not doing that!" Tomoyo pouted. 

"I'm not allowing myself to rip half of my mother's robe away just to nurse your wound."

"You don't have to nurse that wound."

"Give it up. Just let me have a look." Eriol said with a firm tone, "Now."

"I'll just do it myself." Tomoyo tried to retort back.

"No. You'll make a mess out of it. Just hurry up!" Eriol was now near to yelling. 

"I'm not!" 

"It's not as if I'm ruining your chastity! I'm just being official about healing a wound here!" Eriol explained, adapting to his father's strictly-no-nonsense voice that could make anybody succumb to it. 

Tomoyo hesitated when she finally sighed, lifting down the left side of her robe where a few bruises were scarred over her shoulder. 

Eriol bit his lips as he picked up the cotton wool and pressed it against the sore part of her shoulder. He had to admit that baring part of her shoulder was making the job more intense for him. 

After all, she was a girl and he was a boy. There was still some…unexplained sensations running in his mind. He tried to push those thoughts behind as he continue dabbing on her wounds. 

__

Ok…I swear I'm not thinking anything…But…Why does my fingers tremble this way? Oh great…I'm thinking too much again…

"Are you done yet?" Tomoyo asked, snapping Eriol out of his own world. 

"Just a few more drops." Eriol resoaked the cotton wool before pressing it against her bare skin again. 

"It's beginning to hurt more." Tomoyo whined, "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to nurse this wound." 

"Are you kidding? It might get infected if I don't." Eriol retorted back before he pulled his hand away after the job was done.

"Alright, you can…put back on your robe." He said, hating the way his heart had a reluctant tug on it. He wasn't supposed to feel this way! 

Tomoyo slipped back on her left sleeve of the robe when she looked into his piercing eyes, breaking into a smile, "This is your mother's robe, not mine. But anyway…" Silence fell in between them when she recovered herself, "Thank you for saving me." 

She crawled out of his bed, shooting him another impish grin, "I like your bed. Are you allowed to jump on it or something?" 

Eriol's eyes grew huge. 

__

What the hell…

"You're not planning to do that, are you?" He asked with mock horror as he closed the lid to the first-aid box.

"I'm not planning to get into your father's bad list again." Tomoyo smiled as she stuck her hands into the robe's pockets, "I guess I'll return this robe to you the next time I see you?"

"You're not going home with that, are you?" Eriol asked with real horror in his voice this time. 

"I don't have a spare attire with me." 

Eriol sighed, hating the way how things could come to a dreadful decision. He couldn't even believe he actually said that. 

"Not as if I care but…I guess you have to use my jeans and shirt." He hoped he hadn't sound too concern. 

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as she agreed to it with a playful laughter. She soon waved Eriol farewell and thanked him once again for accommodating her for quite a while. 

"W-Wait. Are you going to go home with that wounds on your face for your parents to see?" Eriol asked, not caring if he sounded too concern this time. 

Tomoyo explained that she would try to hide from her parents the whole day by pretending to be sick in bed and perhaps she could sneak off the school the next day. 

"No, I'm not having you do that." Eriol leant forward and picked up the cordless phone from his bedside table, dialing her house's number. Tomoyo gaped dumbly before she lunged forward, throwing the phone off a distance. 

"You're not calling my parents that I'm staying over, are you!?" Tomoyo sounded horrified.

"Bingo." Eriol groaned silently as he rubbed his finger that got hurt when Tomoyo lunged above him. He crawled down the bed and picked up the phone again. Tomoyo knelt before him, "You can't do that!"

He was already dialling for her house. 

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Daidouji?" Eriol speaked into the line as a feminine voice returned the question. Eriol continued with his 'talk'. 

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, classmate of Tomoyo Daidouji. She was drenched in the heavy rain and I thought it would be appropriate for her to stay over at my home for a night." There was a pause, "I will take good care of her, Mrs. Daidouji. She will be fine here, I promise." 

There was a long silence for a moment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Daidouji. I will walk her home the next day after school. Please rest assure that she'll be safe in my mansion. Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Daidouji."

There was a click and Eriol hung up after that. He turned around, only to gaze into Tomoyo's questioning eyes. 

"What did she say?" 

Eriol stood up, ruffling his hair. 

"Welcome to Hiiragizawa manor for a night, milady." 

* 

Tomoyo watched as the first stars began to peek out from the new blanket of the night skies. The sight was too brilliant to behold as the moonlight shone its spectacular rays down upon a particular balcony this night. Twilight danced around, the trees outside swayed to an unheard rhythm. 

The beautiful raven-haired girl stood as she breathed in the scene. It was totally amazing. She had never seen such a complete picture in her own balcony back at home before. 

"What's with the stars tonight?" The familiar deep voice reached her ears. She didn't bother to turn for she could sense his presence lingering around with each step pacing towards her as he finally stood by her side. 

"You have a beautiful sight from this beautiful balcony." She remarked, the twinkles in her eyes never fading away. She was entranced by the beautiful things around her tonight. 

Eriol shrugged as he sat on the railings, looking down at the scene that he had come face to face almost every night, "Perhaps." 

There was silence for a moment. 

"You know, don't you?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, facing Eriol who looked taken aback, "Know what?"

"The reason those men came after me." She answered so simply that Eriol had to keep himself from falling off the railings. 

"H-How did you know?" 

"So it's true…" Tomoyo kept silent for a while when Eriol hopped down the railings. 

"I thought it was only a prank. Seriously, Tomoyo. If I knew they were going to--" He was cut off adruptly when Tomoyo shot him a reassuring smile. 

"I understand." 

Eriol gave a frustrated sigh as he leant back on the railings. No, the problem wasn't with her this time. It was him. He actually…

__

I hate myself for doing that…

Regret. 

Maybe I shouldn't have told Veronica that I don't care about Tomoyo…I mean, maybe it's me who got her into this big shit and now she's smiling at me telling everything's alright. Way to go… 

Eriol thought with sarcasm when Tomoyo probed into his thoughts again.

"It's almost to midnight." 

"Yeah…" Eriol turned towards the house, "Your bedroom is just beside mine. You can turn in now if you want. My jeans and shirt are on the bed. Change into them before you sleep."

Tomoyo gave a lazy smile before she opened the exit door of the balcony, "Thank you for everything, cute boyfriend of mine." 

This time, there were no retorts from the blue-eyed boy, who knew she was thoroughly exhausted for the day. 

"Whatever…" He merely said as she waved farewell before stepping away from the balcony and into the mansion. Eriol sighed as he looked up to the skies.

__

Tomorrow…

He clenched his fists as the same look of anger and hatred returned to his eyes. 

* 

__

She's gotta be around here somewhere…

No, not here. 

The furious blue-eyed boy was scanning every corner of Shades with the cold, icy look on his face. Everywhere he set foot upon, the people around him walked away quickly in fear. They had never seen the boy like this before. 

__

Dammit…Where the hell is she!?!? 

Anger was reaching his limit as he headed down the hallways and turned into the locker room before coming to a stop. 

__

There. 

Daggers shot from his eyes, scaring off the people in the locker room as they step aside, living only one cheerful girl in the middle, humming a song to herself, still unaware of the blazing situation.

"Veronica." Eriol said the death word thrown in with flame and fire as he took another step towards her. The lady looked up with seductive eyes, "Eriol! I knew you'd come looking for me! Are you planning to--"

"Shut up." He hissed as he took another step closer, ignoring the trembles that Veronica was showing too obviously. She was afraid. 

"You were the one who ordered those men after Tomoyo, is it not?" 

It was a question but Eriol's strict tone made it sound as if it was made into a statement. 

"ANSWER ME!" Eriol growled as Veronica bit her lips. 

"So what if I did!? She doesn't deserve to be your--" 

"You have no right to judge her." Eriol lowered his voice down to a dangerous whisper, "And if you or any of your subordinates dare step less than 10 metre towards her, I will have all of you dead by the next day."

There was silence as everybody surrounding them watched on, astounded with Eriol's behavior. 

"DO YOU GET ME!?" He barked as Veronica nodded weakly, trying to find the right words.

"Y-Yes, Eriol!" She answered meekly, taking another step back from the glaring pair of blue eyes. 

"Now get lost!!!" Eriol shouted as Veronica hurriedly turned her back and dashed off, stabbed with humilation and embarrassment. 

She was defeated, square and flat. 

"E-Eriol!" 

Eriol spunned on his heels before his heart got caught in his throat.

Tomoyo. 

**

Ok. This was my lousiest attempt at a chapter. I was busy chit-chatting with my friends so I lost all focus on it. I hope you guys will still hang on and I promise my next chappie will be alooooooot better! Please do drop a review still though!!! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	9. Wistfully

All in the Game of Love

Hellox!!! I know this was delayed for more than a few days and I seriously apologized with that! My schedule was filled up to the limit and I could only find time on a weekend and on a late night! So forgive me and I hope you will enjoy this SLIGHTLY longer chappie! *heex*! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

"Why did you do that?" 

It was the first question that came from her lips as the both of them sat on the fence that overlooked a grassy field. Dusk had settled at the moment and the sight before them was too beautiful to behold. The golden sun was about to sink down the horizon, spraying its last fading rays across the field. With the moon arising above, the light that danced with the rays created a beauty that was too magnificent even for words. 

The blue-eyed boy, momentarily distracted by the beauty overlaying ahead, now turned to look at Tomoyo. Her eyes were twinkling with gratitude and with a slight touch of cheerfulness and mischief in it still. 

Eriol blinked, not knowing how to answer that curveball that hit him hard. How was he supposed to explain that he just HAD to get back at Veronica? He himself was utterly confused already. He glanced at Tomoyo who was still looking at him with a patient expession. 

Alright, she knows, Eriol thought. It was an obvious fact that Tomoyo knew she was making things hard for Eriol but that was casual anyway. She was one of those kind of girls with the capability to drive anybody crazy. 

"Well," Eriol finally said into the silence, "For starters, I don't really have the answer myself either…I just…had to, you know." 

He had to slap himself for that line. It was just too pathetic. He was careful not to look at Tomoyo too much. She might come up with the most unpredictable sentence that could drive you nuts. It was best to avoid it. 

"Oh." Tomoyo answered before giving in to silence. Eriol was surprised to find that she was not teasing or mocking him. Instead, there was a kind of softness in her eyes that he had never noticed nor seen before. It made her look…different right then. With the wind embracing her and her beautiful features framed by the dancing moonlight, Eriol could not deny that she looked beautiful then. 

"Thank you." She looked into his eyes, giving an earnest smile. 

Eriol said nothing, only staring at the field, suddenly finding it very interesting. 

"Are you planning to do anything more to her?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue, the teasing obvious in her voice now. 

Eriol shrugged, "Why?" 

It was the best thing to answer a question with another question. Eriol learnt it the hard way whenever his parents were pressing him about his personal life each time they met after a long time. 

"I don't know. I was planning to, you know." Her eyes sparkled with giggles and her smile lit up even more, "Want to help?"

Eriol looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Like?"

"Well, we can give her a nice locker scare again. Or…" Mischief flooded into her eyes, "Mess up her mind!"

Talk about psychological games. This girl was capable of anything to make a person's life miserable with just a few mind games. 

Of course, Eriol was aroused with interest at this point. He had always been amused by how Tomoyo could handle mind games well. It wouldn't hurt to see her try and assist her in these stuff. 

"Psychological games?" Eriol tried not to sound too concern although he was hoping she would let on more of her ideas. 

"Oh, she has a lot of boyfriends, you know." Tomoyo said. Eriol shuddered inwardly at how she sounded so wicked right then. He was still hesitant to be part of her so-called 'plot'. 

"But of course, I'm not THAT wicked," Tomoyo giggled, sensing Eriol's uneasiness, "Maybe she just needs another chance." Tomoyo looked into the distance, "We should just let the matter rest." 

His eyes rounded, "Let the whole thing rest!? After what they did to you!?"

Tomoyo's eyes browsed the scenery for a long time before she let out a sigh, "They didn't do anything to me…Just, almost." 

"And that's it? You're gonna let them go?" Eriol couldn't believe this was Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo laughed heartily as she leant forward, ruffling Eriol's dark hair, "Forgiveness is a virtue, Eriol."

He shrugged as he brushed his fingers across his tresses, combing them back in place, "Whatever you say." 

Silence took its place again as the moon now shone at its fullest above. The night skies, now dotted with brilliant stars, captured the attention of the couple. 

"By the way," Eriol started, "Where is my T-shirt and jeans?" 

Tomoyo tried her best not to look guilty as she shot Eriol her best puppy look she could muster, "Eriol! Can't you give me another day or so?"

"I've given you enough already!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Why don't you ever return the things I lent you?"

"Come on! You're my boyfriend, no?" Tomoyo couldn't help but tease, an impish grin touching her lips.

"For just 5 weeks." Eriol corrected. 

"Hmm…" Tomoyo trailed off before returning back on track again, "Will you miss me when these 5 weeks are over?" 

Eriol was quick to reply, "No." 

He was drowned with confusion when he realized his heart was tugging, as though that was not the truth at all. Before he could ponder on the situation anymore, Tomoyo probed into his thoughts. 

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrows curved with a teasing expression, "Not even a teeny weenie bit?"

"No." He answered with the same monotonous tone. He hated the way his heart was tugging with every seconds that passed. What? Wasn't that the truth? He wouldn't miss her no matter what!

"Aw, alright." Tomoyo gave a light giggle when she shot another curveball at him, "But will you still walk me home?"

He was surprised when he couldn't settle upon an answer. In the end, he resorted to looking at the scenery displayed before him again. It was the only thing he could do to avoid the question. 

"Are you avoiding the question?" 

Eriol winced, hating the way he was so naked before her eyes. 

"No." 

"Then answer me." 

There was silence for a long time before he finally willed himself to look into her questioning eyes, "What do you want me to say?" 

Like the saying goes, it was best to answer a question with another question. 

"I don't know," Tomoyo admitted, "But if I asked you to, will you do it? We are, after all, friends, right?" 

She wanted him to say yes. 

He did the exact opposite. 

"No." 

For a moment, he thought he had caught the hurt in her eyes when she looked away to the distance once more. Like the umpteenth times, silence drifted in that late evening. 

"Eriol?" She asked almost unconsciously. 

"Yeah?" 

Even in the darkness and only a slight gleam from the lamp post a distance away, he could tell she was thinking hard about something and he readied himself for another curveball to come.

"Do you still hate me?" 

He couldn't deny that he no longer hated her. In some kind of way, he had found himself getting used to her optimism and cheerfulness. However, he wasn't about to admit it.

"Maybe."

This time, Eriol didn't miss the look of confusion that splattered over her face as she went into silence again. 

Eriol realized how he didn't want her to look so strange. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. He knew what he was feeling.

He wanted her to be her happy self again.

"Tomoyo…" He started, "You're alright, right?" 

She suddenly looked up and smiled, "I'm fine." She was about to turn back to the scenery when her eyes suddenly shot to the dark canopy of clouds. Her optimism returned immediately as she excitedly pointed up to the skies.

"Look, Eriol! Isn't that star beautiful?" 

"I don't see what's so interesting ab--" Eriol stopped as his gaze met with the captivating sight above. 

That particular star wasn't like the rest. It was golden with the slightest touches of white lingering around it, lacing about like a thin ribbon. It outshone the rest and stood like a fresh new planet that had found its way up with the rest of the small stars. 

It was entrancing, to say the least. 

Captivated by the sight, both sat and watched until that certain star drifted away into the darkness with the rest…

*

"What's wrong, Tomoyo? Didn't sleep well last night?" Sakura asked with concern as she walked into the classroom the next morning, noticing her best friend's lethargic behavior. 

"On the contrary, I didn't sleep at all." Tomoyo said without the usual hint of energy as she closed her eyes, laying her head on the table with obvious sleepiness clouding around. 

"Well, you better wash yourself awake. Mr. Whiteoak's period is next and you don't want to get into trouble with him." 

Tomoyo paid no heed to Sakura's warning and fell asleep the whole lesson, which definitely displeased Mr. Whiteoak. For punishment, she was to stay back during lunch break to copy the whole of a chapter from a Literature book. 

"Tomoyo?" 

The amethyst-eyed girl opened a sleepy eye as the image of Eriol entered her vision. She tiredly lifted up her head before staring down at the empty foolscap paper before her. Her literature book was still left unopened at the side of her desk. 

"You don't have much time left." Eriol slowly said as he watched the girl picked up her pen and started working on her punishment. 

"I know…" Tomoyo said, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

Eriol sighed as he sat beside her, "I told you to go home straightaway last night, didn't I? Did you wander off somewhere again?" 

"My parents were at a relative's house for a visit. I don't have my house keys with me so…" Tomoyo trailed off lazily as she stopped working, resting her head on the table again. 

Eriol looked at the clock hanging on the wall before he leant forward and picked up the sheet of foolscap from her hands. Tomoyo jolted awake, "What are you doing?"

Eriol wordlessly picked up his pen as he opened the Literature book, easily copying down word by word on the foolscap. Tomoyo watched him for quite some time before she broke into a sweet, tired smile. 

"Thank you, Eriol. You're so sweet." Admist her exhaustiveness, Tomoyo managed a tease before she drifted off to sleep again. 

Eriol sighed, "Just count yourself lucky for having me as your boyfriend." 

* 

His eyes focused hard on the squarish envelope in his hands. The cover simply read, "For Eriol" and was placed on his school desk when he came back to collect his textbook after dismissal. 

Hoping it was not another love note, he tore the envelope apart and pulled out a small invitation card framed with heart-shaped balloons. 

__

Dear Eriol Hiiragizawa, 

You are invited to my birthday bash this Saturday. Please come in casual wear and DO bring a partner of the opposite sex. A luxurious dinner will be provided, too. It will be held at the Four Leaves Hotel at the 3rd level, where the ballroom is located. I look forward to your arrival. 

Emma Burtynes

Emma Burtynes was a long-time friend of his that he knew ever since he entered elementary school. She had harboured feelings for him for years until another boy entered her life and both had gone steady that fateful day. 

Eriol shrugged as he unconsciously tossed the invitation card under his desk as he exited the classroom. Count him out on these social events. He was never one who liked interacting with other schoolmates. 

"Hello Eriol." 

He looked up just as he stepped out from the door. The familiar bright face of Tomoyo greeted him and he could tell she had awoken by now, her face flushed and red under the hot sun. 

__

She must have been punished by Mr. Whiteoak to run rounds around the school again. Eriol thought, unable to deny his feelings of sympathy for her. 

"Did anything go wrong?" Eriol asked, although he knew the answer already.

"I fell asleep again when he kept me in for extra lessons. I had to run rounds for him." Tomoyo grinned with the same impish look, wiping her perspiration from her forehead, "Will you walk me home today?"

Eriol sighed, "I've always been doing that." 

"Good. I'm getting hungry already." Tomoyo giggled as she pulled Eriol down the stairway, "Let's go somewhere else to eat. My treat." 

"Your treat?" Eriol stared at her with mock surprise, "Are you _my _Tomoyo?" 

"Bleah!" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue as she looped her arm around his, skipping out of the school gate, "I'm just thankful that you helped me in my punishment." 

Eriol then realized his mistake that he had called her HIS possession. He thanked God she hadn't notice it and he made a vow to himself that he would never do it again. 

"Oh, by the way," Tomoyo striked up another converstion as they exited the school grounds, "Have you got the invitation card from Emma? I supposed you have. You're her ex, after all."

"What?" Eriol exclaimed in disbelief, "She was never my girlfriend to begin with!" 

"I don't know. You have too many ex-girlfriends for me to remember who is which." Tomoyo remarked nonchantly, only to receive a shocked look from Eriol. 

"What!? Who told you?" Eriol couldn't believe what he was hearing! 

"A lot of girls told me that." Tomoyo shrugged, "I swear I wouldn't care what happened to you in the past. They told me on their own will." 

"Crap!" Eriol muttered under his breath as Tomoyo let out several giggles, "Chill, alright? So will you be attending her bash?"

"Forget it. I'm not going." Eriol blew a puff of air out that brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

"Aw, why not? I want to go!" Tomoyo gave him her puppy eyes again, "Please, please? Bring me there, Eriol! I need a partner!" 

"No. Go get yourself another partner." He frowned as he looked away. 

There was silence for a moment before she chirped in. 

"Alright. I won't force you, yeah?" She tugged on his arm, "Cheer up, ok? Don't look so glum everynow and then!" 

He suddenly turned towards her, "Who are you planning to ask then?" 

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know? I guess anybody will do." 

Eriol pictured a thousand boys queuing up to ask Tomoyo to the birthday bash and how she would gullibly accept one of their offers. 

__

What if she gets bullied? 

What if someone takes her advantage? 

Those thoughts were making him shudder as he let out a silent sigh. 

"Tomoyo."

"What is it?" 

"I'll take you to the bash." Eriol prayed he wouldn't regret his decision. 

"Really?" 

Eriol looked down into her grateful eyes as he nodded, realizing it might be the _right _thing to do after he had gotten her in so much trouble. 

Without warning, she leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before looking into his surprised eyes, smiling wholeheartedly. 

"Thank you for all the things you've done for me. You're the best, Eriol." She giggled as she ruffled his hair again, like she had done last night. 

The blue-eyed boy could only stare dumbly as the girl found his hand once more and dragged him to the candy shop nearby. Momentarily dazed, his fingers slowly traced the part where her lips touched awhile ago. 

It took him quite some time before he regain his composure, realizing Tomoyo was already grabbing a few lollipops from the candy stand. 

Dipping his head down and uncertainty crossing his heart and mind, he dug his hands into his pockets before looking into the mesmerizing eyes of Tomoyo Daidouji who was busy making a pick between a caramel and strawberry stick. 

He looked around the candy shop where people were walking in and out busily, thoughts running in their own concentrated world. 

He looked down again, brushing his fingers in his dark blue strands of hair, the thoughts running in his mind now coming to a slow.

Ever so slowly, a wistful smile painted his lips the first time that day…and perhaps the first time ever. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!

Ok! Guaranteed that there were at least a few fluffly moments! YAY!! Hope you like it and RnR!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	10. My Number One

All in the Game of Love

Yay! 10th chappie already! Look! I'm so naughty! I'm sneaking to write on a chapter when my finals are just less than a month away! Holy god..I promise I will study later, dad, mom! Anyway, here is the 10th chappie (I said that already) and RnR, k! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Eriol Hiiragizawa scanned his surroundings quickly, his dark blue eyes narrowing in a thin line before he made his way down the court. His agility was incredible and he had a way to dodge all the opposing players that were attacking him. His movements on the basketball court never failed to render a crowd speechless. 

Almost like the wind, he jumped into the air and swiftly shot the ball into the net. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he turned around to receive his teammates' jubilant hi-fives. The crowd that had gathered around to witness Eriol's yet-another-well-done-match was cheering wildly and there were even fans of Eriol holding up banners that showed their support. 

The match began once more as one of the opposing players snatched the ball away. Making his way to the net in the air, he was thrown into confusion when the ball in his hands vanished from his sight. 

Eriol had done it again. 

Like a running train that never fail to keep on track, Eriol expertly dribbled the ball through every players, passing to his teammate before the ball came into his hands once more. 

Eriol glanced around as beads of perspiration clouded his forehead. Before him were all the opposing players, ready to defence and block his shot. He looked up to the net before his arms shot up almost automatically. 

He had to do a three-pointer. 

The crowd gasped as they watched the ball cut its way across the air before it reached the rim of the net. 

Almost there…

Eriol landed back on the floor as he focused his attention on the ball. 

It was still rolling along the rim…

Eriol stopped as the ball looked almost ready to fall from the edge. 

ALMOST. 

After what seems like eternity, the ball rolled in, ending the match in a powerful score of 32-55. 

Eriol wiped his perspiration as his teammates ran to his side to pat on his back and gave him the usual praises of how well a player he was. They were all carrying proud smiles and their triumphant spirit was well in the air. 

Exhausted, Eriol jogged slowly to the bench as the players on the court dispersed in their own ways, tired out by the game under the hot sun. The heat was intense and Eriol's throat was dying for just a sip of water.

He glanced around the bench. Other than his almost-empty sling bag and a blue towel, there was nothing more to quench his thirst. He sank back in the bench in regret. He should have remembered to bring his bottle. 

Almost like an answer to his prayer, a mineral water bottle was held before his sight. 

"Dying for this?" 

He turned around, shocked to hear that familiar, giggling voice as Tomoyo appeared like a miracle before him. 

He nodded as he opened the bottle cap, ready to gulp the whole 500ml of water down. 

"Just make sure you don't choke on it." Tomoyo teased as she sat beside Eriol.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked when he emptied the whole bottle without a drop left. 

"I was walking by when I saw you out at the court," She broke into a beam, "You were great. Star player of Shades in basketball? Now I know what the people mean by that." 

"A compliment, I hope." Eriol shrugged as he closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing under the thick canopy of leaves above that sheltered them from the deadly heat of the sun. 

He snapped opened his eyes when he felt something brushed against his forehead. He looked up to see Tomoyo wiping his perspiration with his towel. He sat up instantly, not knowing what kind of situation he had gotten himself in. 

"Relax, will you?" Tomoyo sighed, as she continued pressing the cloth on his forehead, "You're sweating like crazy. Look," She tugged on the material of his jersey that was drenched with perspiration, "You're all wet." 

He arched an eyebrow, "What I'm supposed to be after hours under the sun, isn't it?" 

She giggled as she hung his towel over her shoulder, "True." 

Both of them looked up when a pair of elementary school approached them, their hands outstretched with a piece of paper. 

The boy spoke, "Would you please autograph for us?" 

The younger girl nodded her head with excitement, "I've seen you play at the court every weekend. My brother and I love to watch you in action. You will do us a favor by signing your name here." 

Eriol picked up her pen with amusement as he signed his name on the folded paper. He looked at the innocent pair as they smiled jovially. 

"Thank you!" The girl said with a hint of giggle in her voice when she looked at Tomoyo, "Wow! Is this your girlfriend?" The schoolgirl's eyes rounded with envy, "She's so pretty!" 

Tomoyo gave a hearty smile as she leant forward to ruffle the girl's brown locks, "Thank you. I'm sure you'll grow up to become a beautiful lady, too." 

The girl blushed when the boy beside her turned to Eriol, "I love basketball! But my friends keep laughing at my skills! Am I lousy or what?" A look of sorrow crossed his face, "Should I give up playing basketball?" 

Eriol shook his head, "You shouldn't get dejected just because those boys laughed at you." He gave the little boy an encouraging pat on the head, "You need confidence to win a game, too." 

His mouth rounded into an 'O' when he flashed a toothless grin, "I know what to do now! Practice makes perfect! Thank you, Brother Eriol!" The school girl gave a shy smile as she held out a pen and the same paper to Tomoyo, "Would you like to sign here, too? I want to show my classmates that I've met Brother Eriol's girlfriend, too." 

Eriol knew protesting was useless, for these innocent kids were too excited to disappoint them. Tomoyo signed her name on the paper before handing the paper back with a bright smile pasted on her face. The elementary school students looked at both signatures when another jovial smile touched their lips in unison. With one final goodbye, they skipped happily out of sight. 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol as he returned the gaze. There was silence for a moment when the irritated look returned in his eyes. 

"What?" He fidgeted uncomfortably. 

Tomoyo broke into gales of light giggles, "I didn't know you were such a nice man. Being so encouraging and all." 

He rolled his eyes, "I've always been a nice man." 

"Oh really?" Tomoyo teased, "A nice man to me, too?" 

He kept silent, knowing he was defeated as Tomoyo threw up her fist in victory, "Checkmate!" 

"Whatever." 

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue as she carried his sling bag over her shoulder, standing up, "I already said, 'quit the whatevers'!" Eriol looked up lazily, "Where are we going?"

"Are you so obsessed with shooting more hoops lately that you've forgotten about lunch, sweetheart?" 

* 

Eriol sighed as he fluffed the pillow on his bed before laying back down. He could feel his whole body ached after that long game and he was thankful of himself for taking a cold shower that afternoon. 

He couldn't deny the fact that Tomoyo had been understanding about his lethargic behavior. She brought him home straightaway after lunch to make sure he could get rest at home as soon as possible. As for her shopping spree, she hadn't insisted on Eriol following her today and she had even treated him to a cone of cold, delicious peppermint ice cream. 

__

"Just make sure you rest well enough to take me to the bash tomorrow, alright, Eriol?" She had said that when she bid him farewell at his doorstep. 

A sigh escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes, his thoughts ceasing soon enough. He was about to doze off when the door of his bedroom knocked. He sat up instantly, knowing immediately who it was.

"Come in, Dad."

Ethan stepped into his room with a sheepish smile, "Were you asleep?" Eriol shook his head as the older man sat at the side of his bed. An awkward silence fell between the two when Ethan broke it.

"How is Tomoyo?"

Eriol hadn't expected his father to shoot that question at all and it took him a moment to answer. 

"S-She's fine." He finally replied, hoping it was the right answer to his father's question. 

His father arched an eyebrow, "You're taking her to the bash tomorrow, right?" 

Eriol blinked, "H-How did you know?"

Ethan's dark azure eyes crinkled as he pointed to the desk, "I saw the invitation card. It was merely a guess that you will be taking her there."

__

Since when was my father as sharp as Tomoyo? Has he taken her medicine or what? Holy hell… 

Ethan stood up, sensing that Eriol wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart talk today, "Well, in anyway, all the best tomorrow night." With those final words and a satisfied smirk on his face that obviously read 'My-Son-Has-Grown-Up', Ethan shut the door to his room. 

__

All the best? 

Eriol was left into a state of confusion as he hit the pillow once more.

For what? 

* 

Eriol quickened his pace as he entered the posh Four Seasons Hotel. He checked the clock hanging at the top of the ceiling. 8:37. He was late by more than just a few minutes already. He had been at the indoor basketball court to catch an exciting match between his favorite team and another group of strong opposing players. Watching the match till the end had caused him to be late and he had made a last-minute call to Tomoyo's house to assure her he would be there later.

"Welcome to Four Seasons Hotel, Sir. If you are the guest of Emma Burtynes's birthday party, please follow me." 

The hotel assistance led Eriol to the 3rd floor where Emma's birthday bash was going at a high. Even at the second level, Eriol could already hear the powerful hi-five system that was blasting away mellow music. 

Pushing open the beautiful opaque doors, Eriol was greeted with a whole crowd of people that were partying their time away. Balloons and banners were hung everywhere above the ceiling and colourful ribbons laced the entire ballroom. The atmosphere was magnificent, with the music bringing many couples on the dance floor. 

His eyes scanned the humongous room for the raven-haired lady when he bumped into an auburn-haired couple. 

"Eriol!" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed in unison. It was obvious that both were thoroughly enjoying the whole bash. Emma's birthday was one event that many looked out for. She came from a rich and wealthy family where money was of no problem. Her birthday was always in a six-star hotel where one always had to grab a partner to come in a formal wear. No tees, no jeans, no denim. That was a rule of her party always. 

Eriol merely raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"If you're looking for Tomoyo," Syaoran started with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "She's above chatting with the ladies." 

Sakura giggled, "You have to be quick, Eriol! More than two dozen boys have asked for a dance already!"

"Did she accept them?" Eriol asked immediately, ignoring the oooh-Eriol-is-so-caring look that Syaoran was shooting him. 

"Well," Sakura laughed, "Fortunately, no. Said she was waiting for her number one boy--" "That was late because of a basketball match." Syaoran cut in crudely. 

"Whatever!" Eriol shot back, although confused with how his ears were able to catch the heartbeats in his ribcage. Was it his imagination or was his heart pumping faster? 

"You better find her quick. I don't think she is able to withstand the overflowing amount of boys that is walking in her way soon enough, you know." Sakura joked as Eriol stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning away. 

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. 

From behind, he could hear Syaoran teasing. 

"Looks like my Truth-and-Dare game is becoming a reality!" 

Eriol vowed he would punch that boy the next time he saw him. He had better watch out.

* 

"Frick it, man! Can you imagine it? Twice! She rejected my offer for a dance twice!" 

Eriol pricked his ears as he walked by a group of Shades boys who were deep in a conversation. 

"What did she say?" Another man queried. 

"She just gave me a sweet smile and said she would only dance with her number one boy." The man growled, "Who is that number one boy, anyway?"

Eriol couldn't help a small smile that touched his lips as he walked out of hearing distance. 

"Eriol! Over here!"

The blue-eyed boy stopped in his tracks as the voice he had been so connected with these few days reached his ears. He turned around to give the ballroom a quick, thorough glance. 

Nope. 

"Eriol! Up here!" 

He looked up, those blue orbs threading the steps of a grand, red staircase where a familiar figure stood. He narrowed his eyes to get a closer look. Was it really her? 

He held back his breath as Tomoyo appeared at the top of stairway, giving him a quick honeyed smile before walking down the red steps. 

Was that really her? 

He blinked again as he finally let his blue orbs slowly absorbed the every detail about her. 

She wore a beautiful white, flowing dress with tints of pink lacing around, framing her body perfectly. Her Cinderella-like slippers added to that loving essence she possessed and her long, raven dark hair was let down tonight to shape her petal-like cheeks. She wore a touch of make-up, too--not a lot, but just enough to bring out the softness in her features. She was smiling heartily as she descended the steps. 

It was absolutely amazing a sight to behold. 

He breathed slowly as she neared his side. 

__

It is her. 

The line registered in his numb brain for a moment before he managed a light nod. 

She looked exactly like a princess. 

** 

END!!!!!!!

Wow that was kawaii and short at the same time but let's hope it's still goooooood! RnR and tell me how's things! Btw, I DUN PLAY BASKETBALL (very seldom) so do not flame if I get any facts about basketball wrong. I know nothing, I'm serious. (just a lil' I guess) 

It's short, I apologize. But I wrote this when I'm supposed to study. It's nearing 3 hours since I started writing this and it's draining out all my time. Hee! Guess this is my sacrifice to you kind guys out there! LUV YA FOREVER!

Luv ExT forever, too!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	11. That Thing You Do!

All in the Game of Love

Hihi! I found time to write this chapter during my preparation-for-exams period! Heehee! I'm so kind, ain't I? *doinkx* Well, anyway, this is the 11th chapter! 

*grins*   


Oh btw, go download That Thing You Do by the Wonders! Play it before Tomoyo and Eriol do the dance! You'll get into the groove and everything will fall in place even more!

Enjoy

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

"So how was the basketball match?" Tomoyo asked as she grabbed a fruit punch from the stand before turning around to meet Eriol's eyes. 

"Well, the score ended with a 78 to 91. Quite a close shot, actually. My favorite team won." When he said that, the smile in his eyes twinkled a little. Tomoyo could tell he was a proud supporter of the team with that look he carried right then. 

"Alright, I'm happy for you." She took a sip from the small plastic cup before she adverted her attention to the dance floor. A sparkle glittered in her eyes for a moment before she placed the cup down, encircling her fingers around his. 

"What are you--" Before he could querify on whatever she was up to, she was already pulling him to the dance floor. Her eyes lit up as she turned around to meet the pair of surprised blue eyes.

"Dance, of course! Isn't that the reason why I rejected three dozen of boys just to hit the dance floor with my no. 1 boy?" When she said this, a smile played on her lips as the blue-eyed boy gave a sigh. He had no choice to allow himself to be dragged there. 

After all, she had waited for him for a long time, hadn't she? 

Eriol's eyes widened as he realized she had placed his hands on her waist and her palms had rested on his shoulders.

Now, what kind of situation had he gotten himself in this time? 

"Don't panic, alright? Just relax." Tomoyo gave a giggle as she noticed the nervousness he was displaying right then, "You know how to dance, right?" 

He cleared his throat, sending a silent prayer that he could still remember the dance steps he learnt from a wedding reception he attended a few months back then, "I hope so." 

"Hmm, you're in luck." Tomoyo glanced up as the fast, foxy music had been stopped by the DJ. Another record was coming through and more couples got down to the floor for that track. Those amethyst eyes lit up in recognition, "I like this song a lot." 

That Thing You Do, Eriol thought silently as the couples on the dance floor soon caught on to the starting drum beat before the rhythm quickened, the electric guitar playing a few tabs before the vocals came in. 

__

you doin' that thing you do

breaking my heart into a million pieces like you always do

and you don't mean to be cruel

you never even knew about the heartache

I've been going through

Before he knew what was going on, he felt the floor twirling before him as Tomoyo took his hands and led him in the dance steps. She was good, he couldn't deny, as she showed him a few steps before he quickly caught on. 

Within a moment's time, more couples were making their way down to the dance floor, unable to resist such a catchy song. The hi-five system blasted its way down to the dance floor as the people did the steps that all were so familiar with that had been shown on the TV more than just a couple of times. 

Tomoyo giggled as she watched Eriol did a twirl on his own that she had taught him just a few minutes ago, "You're getting good at this, Eriol." She commented as she took his hands, drowning in with the melody of the song once more. 

__

well I try and try to forget you girl

but it's just so hard to do

every time you do that thing you do

Eriol couldn't help but let out a laugh as the both of them collided into another couple…for the umpteenth time. And like again, Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at the couple that were glaring at them before she beamed at him, taking his hands again. 

__

I know all the games you play

and I'm gonna find a way to let you know that you'll be mine someday

cause we could be happy can't you see

if you'd only let me be the one to hold you

and keep you here with me

"You should learn how to open your eyes when dancing." Eriol said, his eyes showing the first hint of happiness that he was feeling tonight. Tomoyo giggled as the both of them twirled with the music, "You should learn how to pull me out of harm's way, too." 

In a distance, a whole bunch of Emma's friends were screaming as a boy band got up on stage. All eyes turned on the stage as the boys got down to their business, amplifiers set aside, electric and bass guitars in their hands. 

__

cause I try and try to forget you girl

but it's just so hard to do

every time you do that thing you do

"Look! Isn't that Emma's boyfriend?" Tomoyo pointed at the stage as the main singer grabbed the microphone off the hook just as the hi-five system had quietened down. 

"This song goes out to the love of my life," The man gave a pause for the impact to fall through as the screaming continued wildly, "Emma Burtynes. Happy birthday, my girl." His pair of brown eyes fell on a smiling person standing by the side. Emma was smiling as the drummer raised his sticks and began their song, picking up from the part where the hi-five system left off. 

__

I don't ask a lot girl

but I know one thing's for sure

it's the love I haven't got girl

and I just can't take it anymore

'That Thing You Do' flooded across the dance floor again but it didn't matter. All couples loved that song and were only glad to do it once more. 

Tomoyo smiled up at Eriol as the dance continued, "Eriol, will you sing for me one day?" 

He pretended to look shock, "Why should I?" 

A soft punch came in his ribs, "Eriol! Can't you just do it for me on my birthday or something?" Her lips twisted into a girlish grin as Eriol arched an eyebrow, "Well then, I guess you have to get a bigger ballroom or something because the Shades girls would bring the whole place down if I sing."

__

'Cause we could be happy can't you see

if you'd only let me be the one to hold you and keep you here with me

cause it hurts me so just to see you go

around with someone new

and if I know you you're doing that thing

every day just doing that thing

I can't take you doing that thing you do

Another playful blow came at his ribs again.

"Eriol!"

* 

"Gosh," Emma stared at the couple before her in envy, "The two of you look splendid together." She mocked a sigh as she looked at Eriol, "That was cruel of you to keep your relationship with Tomoyo a secret from me." 

"Crue--" Before Eriol could start on the topic of how it happened because of a Truth and Dare game, Tomoyo quickly looped her arm around him, "Well, Emma, you've got a great-going party tonight. We really enjoyed it." 

Emma gave a earnest smile, "Thank you." Her eyes wandered off a distance before her lips unconsciously broke into a beam, "Well, Josh's waiting for me. I've got to go. See you around." She gave a wave and walked off. 

"Ah, the power of love." Tomoyo mocked a dreamy sigh as she laid her head on Eriol's shoulder. 

"What?" He looked down. 

"Oh, I'm just jealous my boyfriend doesn't treat me like that." Tomoyo teased as Eriol looked across the ballroom. Josh was holding Emma close as he whispered something into her ears that caused her to smile. Tomoyo lifted up her head as she let out a teasing laugh, "The unromantic Romeo as always." 

He shrugged, "What--"

"…ever." She finished the sentence for him before planting her hands on her hips, trying her best to give a mock anguish look, "How many times did I tell you to quit those 'Whatevers'?"

"Whatever!" Eriol took off before Tomoyo could pour the whole cup of fruit punch on him. 

"CHILDISH!"

* 

Tomoyo looked down before her, her eyes dancing with the unheard rhythm of the wind before her gaze met with the skies painted with glowing stars that twinkled their way through.

"You know, this sight can't be compared with the one at your balcony." She said. 

The boy beside her raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment?" 

"Yes." She answered simply, "You know, although we're the only ones out here to watch the stars, I always feel like we have a whole crowd of people watching with us."

"Yeah…" Eriol mumbled silently as he turned around, knowing fully what she meant by that. Just like he had expected, a small bunch of Shades girls was behind a pillar not too far away, gazing intently at the both of them. His eyes focused on another corner and yet again, there was another group of Shades boys shooting glares at him. 

He turned back and couldn't help as a lazy smile tugged at his lips, "So what are you implying?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Want to dance?" 

"Again? My legs are beginning to hurt." 

She looked up at him, her smile twisted in a soft yet teasing smile, "From the dancing or from the long and hot hours at the basketball court yesterday?"

"…Dancing."

"Liar." 

He rolled his eyes. She always had a way with him. But it was true actually, he thought, his legs still hurt from the game yesterday.

"I'm hungry." He muttered, feeling his stomach growling again. 

"Again?" Tomoyo gave a horrified look, "You just ate, Eriol! For goodness's sake, are you such a pig?"

"I'm a growing child!" He retorted back. 

"Child, alright." She repeated in a sarcastic, singsong way before she led the way back into the ballroom, "Ok, kiddo, we're fulfilling your wish."

"What wish?" Eriol was silently amused by the way she had called him. 

"Eating!" She laughed before grabbing his hand, pulling him into the enclosed area once more.

"I never said I wanted to eat." 

"You're always a pathetic liar, don't you know, sweetheart?" 

Before he could try to ponder on the situation how his brain suddenly stopped working and how his lungs stopped breathing, a voice from behind shook him back to his senses. 

"How would you like a picture of the two of you?" 

The duo turned around to meet a pair of kind eyes that belonged to a young photographer who had a huge black camera hanging around her neck. 

Eriol was about to give a 'no' when Tomoyo stopped him in time, shooting the photographer a quick grin, "We'd loved to." A sigh escaped his lips before he felt the same shove in the ribs. 

__

Dammit. 

"Ok, just hold on a moment!" The lady said as she lifted up her camera to her eye, adjusting the lens to suit the background. 

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who was having his hands stuck in his pockets, stiffly looking about. She had to keep herself from groaning, "Come on, Eriol! Why that dull look?"

"What?" He was about to give an irritated look when he felt her fingers touching the corner of his lips, drawing them into a curvey line. 

"Keep it that way, alright, Eriol?" She laughed heartily before her fingers reached for his, pulling them out of the pockets, "And you can't hide them forever." 

He raised an eyebrow, just as ready to talk back when the lady interrupted them, "Alright, pose for your picture!"

Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol briefly to make sure the smile was still stuck on his face. It wasn't, naturally. 

"Eriol! Smile!" She leant in to do the same thing again when he stepped back immediately, "Alright, I give up!" She gave her famous puppy eyes, "Then smile for me, please? I promise we'll go for peppermint ice cream after the bash."

A smile suddenly touched his lips, "You said it." 

"I did. Now come on, the lady's getting impatient." 

True enough, the photographer was shooting them weird looks and finally heaved a sigh when she saw that they were ready. 

"Smile!" 

__

Click! 

~

Eriol yawned as he settled into bed, turning off the bed lamp before he stared up at the ceiling. He slowly kicked off the blankets before sitting up, ruffling his hair a little. His lips unconsciously hummed the tune of 'That Thing You Do' as his eyes gazed at the photograph placed on the bedside table. 

He leant forward and picked up that piece of picture before a goofy smile took the place of an exhausted frown. He thought back on the ice cream deal he had with her and true to her words, she had offered to pay for his peppermint cone when they stopped by a roadside stall during the drive back home. 

__

Drive. 

He remembered how she had looked so amused when he had used his father's car for that night. He had broken a rule and had said it so nonchantly that she couldn't help but went into fits of laughter.

__

"Good night, Eriol. Thank you for a lovely night." 

She had given him a sweet smile before stepping into her house, giving a final last wave. 

__

"The two of us look good in this, don't we, sweetheart?"

His eyebrow twitched involuntarily as his eyes continued scanning the every detail of that picture. He couldn't deny the fact that it was picture perfect. The smiles were there, after having a hard time convincing him to do so and…

He gazed at the spot where her fingers wrapped gently around his. 

He let out a sigh, placing the picture back on the table. 

__

I'm sick. I'm totally and completely sick. Oh great. Just let me sleep, God. 

He closed his eyes. It didn't work. 

Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart…

Those words with just merely two syllables kept whirling through his mind again and again…

He clamped the pillow over his ears. 

__

Oh please do shut up. That thing you do…and say… 

You're driving me crazy, Tomoyo…

**

END!!!!!!!!

Bwahaha, I'm shooooo evil! Wah…This is pathetically short. You don't have to tell me..heeX.. My father's gonna kill me! He just saw me sneaking up another chapter! Geex! So I have to make it short! I was beginning to think I suck in English so before I really think so, I have to stop somehow to make sure this chapter still goes somewhere…See? I don't know what I'm talking about already.

Anyway, Eriol is just plain dense. You can just easily say his predecessor is the almighty Snowman from my other fic. Just dense, you know. Btw, That Thing You Do is really a great song! Do go d/l it!!! AH!!! (ears drowned by That Thing You Do) 

Well, stay tune. (=^_^=) 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	12. Daidouji Garden, Hiiragizawa Manor

All in the Game of Love

HeLloX all once again! I'm back with the 12th chappie! Anyway, my exams are approaching very quickly and let me please emphasize, if my chapters are not good or anything, please note that I'm racing against time every time. I promise I'll be back in focus once my exams are over *in a month's time* so please rest assure!! Once again, thank you for the beautiful reviews in my previous chapter although I know it was a totally lousy attempt. Special thanks to those who had played That Thing You Do when reading! You guys always make my day a better one! 

Big Big NOTE!!!: Oh for a treat, this chapter FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY tells of Tomoyo's feelings. Lots of you out there has been asking what does Tomoyo really feels for Eriol. All of you know Eriol is about to fall in love but…Tomoyo??? Your question is answered in this chapter so hope all of you will enjoy it. 

Thanks a billion

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

__

Tap tap tap. 

Purple eyes gently locked with the white scraps of paper lying around the beautiful marble table. With a sigh, Tomoyo Daidouji leant back on the chair as she placed the wooden pencil down before her. Fingers tapping on her chin, she kept her focus on the blank sheet of paper before her as jumbled thoughts rushed into her mind every now and then. 

__

What should I write? 

Frowning, her eyes gazed around in hope of an inspiration for her latest punishment -- an essay. Like the umpteenth times, Mr. Whiteoak had punished her yet again for her short attention span during lessons. Every minute or so when he turned around from the white board, Tomoyo always happened to be caught doodling something in her notebook. Today, she was to write an essay to be handed in the day after tomorrow. 

Her slender fingers unconsciously twirled the dark tendrils of her hair as she continued browsing the scenery. It was late afternoon and the sun had gone over to the other side. The smell of the light breeze was refreshing, almost ethereal and the small trees at her garden were beginning to carry a lighter color. Autumn was approaching of course, and the flowers were showing the first signs of wilting already. 

Tomoyo drew a breath. The scenery was mesmerizing, of course. But she couldn't possibly devote a whole essay to that, could she? Mr. Whiteoak was a literature teacher, for goodness's sake, not a botanist! It would bore him endlessly and there was little chance he would reward the essay an A. Maybe she could write something that would amuse Mr. Whiteoak? After all, he was a man in his 40s who hardly showed any emotions when teaching. The only thing she knew about him was that he never allowed late work and was one of the strictest teacher around.

__

Hmm, I wonder if he has a wife or something? Tomoyo tried to picture the image of Mr. Whiteoak walking with another person hand in hand down a road. She shook her head. _Downright impossible. _She couldn't imagine Mr. Whiteoak giving a chance for a student who handed in late work. It just…wasn't him. 

__

Doesn't he feel empty to miss out on love? 

That single thought registered in Tomoyo's brain for a moment before causing her lips to smile almost evilly. That's it. She could write about love! She would love to see the engrossed face of Mr. Whiteoak when reading her essay! 

She suddenly shrugged. But what could she write about love? Was there anything to inspire her in this life of hers? Sure, she had been in love couple of times when she was in Shades but she had pushed them off as merely crushes and moved on in life. Infatuations, puppy love…Whatever you call them. She had matured ever since and she had told herself she wouldn't allow infatuations or mere crushes to dominate her heart again. 

Tomoyo leant forward to search for her favorite fountain pen in her stationery box when her eyes caught a glimpse of something too familiar hidden behind the pile of paper on the table. Almost afraid to hurt it, she picked it up and stared at it for a moment when a hearty smile painted her face. 

__

The picture of the both of them… 

With one soulful sigh, she placed it back behind the scraps of paper and turned her attention back to the empty foolscap. The essay…She really had to get it done by today. 

But her mind was occupied all of a sudden, the momentarily distracting image of the previous photograph still lay vivid in her mind. The very picture of a certain blue-eyed boy fleeted through her thoughts and pushed out all others. 

It was just annoying.

"Oh please, get him out." Tomoyo pleaded softly to herself as she picked up the pen and kept her eyes glued to the paper. 

Nope, that was useless. 

She scrunched up her face and thought. 

Nope, that was also useless.

She swung her legs almost impatiently, hoping the idea of a love story would quickly come forming in her head and she could finish up the essay by an hour's time. 

Nope. That didn't work either. 

"Oh boy!" Tomoyo threw the pen down irritably at the foolscap before letting out a puff of air, "What are you doing to me, Eriol?"

She needed something to keep her busy again. Almost like an exasperating effort, she quickly snatched a book from the end of the marble table and opened it. 

__

"Am I in love?" This thought kept running through my head again and again. I knew it was somehow useless to deny that question somehow. I have got to answer it today. So I--

Before she could even finish the first paragraph of the romance novel, she quickly closed it and stood up.

This was not good. Not at all.

Leaning against the brown fence that framed her garden, the wind was beginning to make its way around, twirling like a playful ribbon that could only find joy in those silky dark tresses of hers. 

Her eyes scanned the surroundings outside before she let out a sigh. 

She had been avoiding it for quite some time already, hadn't she? 

__

I… 

I… Her index finger brushed a stray hair behind her ears with the first sign of fluster appearing in her amethyst eyes. The thoughts were flowing in rapidly. She HAD to face them somehow. 

__

I didn't like him. I really didn't. But… 

Her innocent orbs looked into the skies, as though it held the answer to her jagged pieces of thoughts these days. 

__

But everything changed when I tried to understand him a little more. Things…were no longer the same. He is stubborn…He's too collected sometimes but…Come to think of it, he's kind of cute. 

When that certain thought lit up in her mind, an almost shy smile did the same as well. 

__

Do you love him? 

Tomoyo's eyes rounded as the unexpected thought suddenly hit her like a sledgehammer. How was she supposed to answer that? Her heart was fragmented into confusion and she felt as though she was lost in them. She looked to the skies again. 

__

I…I don't know. 

Her conscience spoke up again. 

__

Is it because you're afraid? 

She paused. Why should she be? 

Finally giving in to her true thoughts, she gave a silent sigh. 

__

Well…I think so… 

But why? 

__

Because…Because…He dislikes me? 

That made perfect sense. So what was she to do? 

__

I…I don't know, too. 

Her brain turned into a piece of tranquillity when the wind played with her tresses once more. That afternoon, the wind seemed to be her companion, her strength, and the supportive pillar behind her winding thoughts that never failed to keep her in a state of confusion. 

She held out an open palm to grab the air before a giggle flowed with her breath. 

The wind had told her what to do. 

As though she was revived with new energy, she skipped back to the garden table to finish up the essay. Everything was going to be ok. 

__

Whether you like it or not, Eriol, I promise I'll bring back those cheery eyes of yours again! 

*

"Goddammit! Just shoot those bloody freakers down!" 

From a certain manor and a particular room, a masculine voice was nearly yelling the house down as he expertly made his way across terrorists and the baddies. Dammit, the enemies weren't getting anywhere near him!

With quick fingers, he armed himself with powerful combats before charging head on before releasing the bomb. His lips drew into a smirk as a set of points appeared before him on the screen.

Ah, he beat the crap out of the terrorists again. Counter-Strike was getting too easy a game for him.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was about to change the map into something more interesting when the doorbell rang on his front door. Letting out a reluctant sigh, he rushed down the stairs to yank open the door…only to come face to face with…

"Tomoyo!? What are you doing here?" He sounded surprised, of course. He hasn't expected her arrival that evening. 

The amethyst-eyed girl glanced around the manor before breaking into a beam, "I'm here to return your Tee and jeans! Here." She held out a plastic bag as Eriol took it with a quick nod, "Thanks. You may leave."

Her eyes widened. That's it? 

"You're not inviting me in?" Tomoyo pretended to pout, "Come on, Eriol! At least let me stay for a cup of cider or something?" 

"I was--" Before Eriol could come up with a smart excuse, Tomoyo had barged into his house. 

"What the--TOMOYO!!!" Eriol chased after her, making sure she had no chance of stepping into his room. It had been a hell of chaos the previous time. 

Eriol stepped before his room just as Tomoyo came colliding into him. He had gotten there before her and she was definitely not pleased. 

"Let me through." She whined. 

"Ain't, no. Hell broke loose the last time. I ain't letting you enter." A perfect excuse lit up his mind, "Besides, Dad is on the way home already."

"He'll understand. Come on, let me in!" Tomoyo took a quick peek into his room, catching the sight of his computer switched on. What was on the screen? Her eyes blinked and they rounded almost immediately.

Her 'boyfriend' played Counter-Strike to pass time!?!? 

Eriol gave a groan, "Don't say a thing, Tomoyo." 

"You are strange!" She stepped into the room when Eriol finally relented. 

"Are you playing the counter or terror?" She shot the one question that stunned Eriol to the bones. He could only stare at her as though she had cornstalks growing out of her brain.

"You know about Counter-Strike?" He gaped dumbly. 

"Not really. It's just getting pretty popular nowadays." She explained as Eriol gave an unconscious nod, hitting the game again. 

"So let me guess, you rather choose a game of virtual reality over me?" A mock hint of disbelief entered her voice as she stood behind him to watch him take down a whole bunch of terrorists before aiming the bullet at another one. 

"Whatever." It took him a minute to answer back as he only concentrated on the game. 

Silence.

"Can I play?" She asked out of the blue.

That got Eriol turning around on the chair instantly. 

"Are you insane?" He looked at her to make sure the cornstalks he was seeing were merely hallucinations. 

"No. Teach me." She instructed simply as she pulled another chair beside him. 

"Well, this may be tough for you." He licked his lips uncertainly. There was no way Tomoyo could thrash the online mankind out there. 

"Stop despising me, sweetheart. Now let's get rocking." She took over the keyboard as Eriol lifted up his hands in mock exasperation, trying to ignore the tug at his heart once again whenever the word 'sweetheart' filled his ears.

"Alright! I give up!" 

"Good. Now which is the reloading key?" 

Eriol sighed as he started showing her the basics of Counter-Strike.

This would be funny. 

* 

"Damn those terrorists! Get the other side and finish the rest!" 

"Aye aye, Sir Eriol!"

Within an hour, Tomoyo had easily caught on to the basics of the game and with the help of Eriol, she was handling the terrorists pretty well. The two had gotten so involved in the game that nobody had noticed that another hour had gone by. 

"Great! Now we're out of bullets!" 

"We need to find the shop area quickly."

"Over there!" Eriol said, excitement obvious in his voice as Tomoyo moved the character over when a terrorist rushed into sight.

"SHOOT!!!" Eriol had to keep himself from yelling his lungs out. 

"Try shooting, dumb bell! We don't have bullets!!!" Tomoyo let out an annoyed sigh as the terrorist rewarded them with a headshot, ending their life in the virtual world instantly. 

"Ok, I swear that was stupid of us." Eriol grumbled. 

They entered another realm with other players for another round of shooting. 

Another half an hour ticked by…

"Oh great! This is getting tougher by the minute. Mind if I take over?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo shook her head, moving to the other side of the huge chair to allow Eriol enough space to sit. 

"Now let's continue kicking the butts out of the rest." 

"Try shooting the butts out of them." 

"Good one." Eriol couldn't help but allow a satisfied smile to light his features as his fingers moved over the keyboard almost like a professional. 

* 

"Aren't you playing?" Tomoyo inquired as she turned on the chair, shooting Eriol a curious look as he lay down motionless on the bed. 

"I'm worn out. You go ahead." He rolled to the other side with a grunt before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Isn't your father coming home?" 

"I lied." 

A pillow came hitting him lightly in the chest as he sat up, hair messily ruffled as Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, "Liar liar, pants on fire." 

"I don't give a damn. Now stop throwing the pillow at me and leave me to slumber." He lied back down.

"Or else…?" Tomoyo returned the statement with a teasing voice.

"Or else I swear I would do the same." Eriol replied lazily, pulling the sheets over him. 

There was silence for a moment when a pillow came flinging onto his bed. 

"TOMOYO!!!" He sat up now, fully alert as he grabbed hold of the two pillows and flung it back at her. She avoided it easily as she ran out of the room. 

"You can't catch me, Eriol!" 

"We'll see about that!" 

Grabbing five pillows in his arms, he raced after her. 

Not too long later, a squeal filled the whole manor.

"ERIOL, DON'T!!!"

*

Eriol dashed back into his bedroom as Tomoyo came close at his heels with the five pillows in her hands. 

"You're trapped, dumb bell!" Tomoyo gave a hearty laugh as she jumped on Eriol who had hidden in the bed sheets to avoid the mad flinging. She quickly lifted up the covers and shoved all the pillows in his face as he gave a mock moan. 

"Oh I'm hurt!" Eriol said through muffled laughter as he pushed aside the pillows and rolled to the end of the bed in a lazy manner, "I'm gonna take a quick slumber for a moment."

Tomoyo sat on his bed with an arched eyebrow, "Are you that tired already?" 

"Hmmm…Didn't sleep well last night." He trailed off sleepily. 

"Alright. Shall I sing you a lullaby?" Despite her raspy breathing from all that running, she still carried the capability to tease him. 

"…If that will help me to keep awake, go ahead." 

"Eriol!" 

Despite his sleepy state, he was able to let out a soft snicker. 

"Can I join you in bed?" 

__

WHAT!?!?!? 

His eyelids shot up instantly as he tossed around to meet the giggling expression of Tomoyo. 

"I'm not planning to harm you, duh! I'm just tired, too." 

He let out a sigh, "Just as long as you don't get too close." 

"I wouldn't want to be." She stuck out her tongue as she climbed to the other end of his bed, giggling at the glare that Eriol shot her. 

"Thanks anyway." Her light tone was beginning to dip as weariness started to dominate her mind. 

"You're not going to sleep there for long, are you?" Eriol asked. 

"Don't worry. I'll be out of here as soon as possible. Once I get a wink or two…" Her voice softening when a question aroused from within, "Still want your lullaby?"

"If you desire to, go ahead." Inwardly, Eriol was curious as to what the Shades people, who knew her during the elementary days, meant by calling her the songbird of her previous school. 

He suddenly perked up as he heard the first note she had sung. 

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again 

He had to admit she sounded so much like an angel right then, he had to control his hallucinations of having an angel appearing before his eyes, spreading her wings. He was downright crazy now, he was sure. 

__

So I lay my head back down 

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

And pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Before he could pretend to mock her of how she was keeping him awake right then, he could sense she was drifting off into sleep. He gazed at her motionless form before leaning forward to check on her. 

Her eyes were closed and a serene look had taken over her soft features. 

Without knowing the reason why, a smile reluctantly tugged on his lips as he returned back to his original position, his mind giving into the darkness as well…

__

You're my only hope…

The last sentence twirled drowsily in his mind before falling into a world of his own. 

** 

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

I swear, this was my longest chappie to date. It took me…2 hour and 45 minutes to write this. Now I have to study even more tonight to make up for the lost time. Well, I hope this chapter is going somewhere for our kawaii couple and I hope all of you will understand how Tomoyo feels now! 

The song is taken from Mandy Moore's album entitled Only Hope. It's a popular song but if you haven't heard of it, you would like to download it 'cos it's nice. I really got to go!! This chapter not only drains out the energy of ExT, it's also making me its victim! Hope the first part didn't really put all of you to sleep since there weren't much interesting stuff going on! But anyway, drop a review and I hope you enjoyed that!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	13. Sneaky mission to Shades!

All in the Game of Love

YAY! FINALLY FINALLY the 13th chappie! I was beginning to panic if I don't write this soon but here it comes! Once again, I'm busy preparing for my finals * I think all of you are sick of hearing this but…* and I hope you will understand if the chapter isn't going well. Trust me, this chapter took 4 hours out of my time! The first draft I wrote totally sucked…I had a bad day at school and couldn't focus. So I returned the next day and…TAADAA!! 

Well, hope you guys enjoy and RnR!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Now that was one heck of a headache. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa uttered a groan as his fingers shot to his throbbing temples, feeling the hard poundings making their way into his brain. He snapped open his eyes as darkness circled around his vision. Still rubbing against his forehead hoping the pain would ease off, Eriol allowed a sigh to escape from his lips. 

It wasn't practically abnormal for him to have a headache right smack in the middle of the night. Ever since he was a young child, he had been jerked away from his slumber every occasional night. He remembered what the doctor had said when his father had brought him to visit the clinic. It was the cause of nightmares.

Nightmares? The strange thing was, Eriol could never recall what he dreamt the previous night. There were times when he would wake up sweating profusely or just having a pounding headache. There was also a serious incident when he sat up from his bed on a late night, almost screaming the whole mayor down. He didn't remembered, of course. His father had explained that it had taken place when he was a young child. Ever since then, his father gave up on any cure to his mysterious nights. 

Eriol sat up slowly from his bed, trying to ignore the pain that was ripping across his head. He propped himself on an elbow with a grimace before hitting the button on his digital clock by his bed lamp. The red digits glared viciously back at him, causing him to shield up his hands with the sudden beam of light entering his dark vision. Lying back on the sheets, he stared up at the ceiling. 

3:00am. 

Wait. 

Was that something he heard? 

He tensed as he pricked his ears to catch the slightest sound, almost afraid to look to the direction in which the sound was coming. 

Something, or somebody, was beside him. 

Somebody?

He sat up straight from his bed, dark wisps of hair framing his boyish features. His lips straightened into a vertical line as he recalled the events of the previous day. 

Tomoyo. 

"Oh hot damn." He couldn't help but curse as his blue orbs fell onto the petite body. True enough, Tomoyo was sleeping soundly beside him. Eriol tensed even further, his fingers unconsciously gripped into a tight clench.

Goddammit but…

She was beautiful. 

Even in the almost pitch-black darkness, he could still make out the mesmerizing image of her. With her dark, silky tresses cascading down her shoulders and her beautifully-curved lashes closing as she slept, lord damn him, but he couldn't deny that the sight of her was arresting right then. She had pulled the blue blankets up to her chin, only allowing a delicate hand to be visible as it rested gently on the sheets. Her cheeks were embraced with usual shades of red and her lips carried the enticing petal-like image. 

Eriol breathed. 

He knew he should stop staring. He knew he should stop thinking how she was capturing every sense that existed in his soul now. He really should. Yeah, if he was made of stone, maybe. But he wasn't, so he continued locking his gaze on hers. 

__

Now, Hiiragizawa, get your eyes off her. 

He tried to do so but his mind refused to response to his call. 

__

Eriol…You're getting out of hand. 

He knew, of course. He knew how she held the capability to command him to do as she wished at the moment. He knew he was acting like a fool at that moment. But so what? His eyes still couldn't break the intensity that he was feeling now. He could have sworn that her presence in his room was definitely emitting a sort of invisible glow around. He couldn't apprehend why. The way she was looking so innocent at that moment, even sleeping, was enough to radiate an air of vibrancy around, uplifting the dark atmosphere that the room once held in place. 

He didn't care how he didn't really like her. He didn't care the poundings aching in his head. He didn't care if he was still lacking of sleep. He didn't care if he was wide-awake in the middle of the night.

All he knew was that she looked like an angel right then. 

He blinked.

What? 

__

Lose that idea right now. 

He resisted the urge to give a reluctant sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying his best to keep his attention on the misty window that was beginning to carry the first signs of a dawning morning. Just as much as he wanted to gaze at her like he did just now, he stopped himself.

No, no and no. There was no way he should look at her again. If he did, he was afraid he would come up with the symptoms of being labelled as a 'pervertic maniac'. He sure wouldn't like that. The last thing he thought he could resort to was ogling at girls and…

__

I was not ogling at her. I swear I'm not. He placed a firm thought in his mind before his conscience unexpectedly kicked in. 

__

Yeah right. You sound horrendously sarcastic. 

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes as he settled back down on the soft bed. That was it. He was probably tired, that's all. He needed sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the first yawn came. He sighed as he pulled the blankets closer to him. It was getting chilly now. Was it about to rain? 

He suddenly snapped open. 

"Merciful shit!" 

Yet another exclamation from his cursing vocabulary. He was getting better at this every moment. 

Unable to control his frustrated emotions, he lifted a hand to smack his forehead, only to feel the pain in his head multiplying by two notches. Great, maybe that was a lousy way to punish himself.

He flicked on the alarm clock again and the digits read half an hour past 3. He shrugged. He had spent more than a few minutes staring at the girl beside him? Again, he swore to slap himself later…mentally. He WAS NOT staring at her. Ok, maybe that was a pathetic attempt at a lie. 

First, he admitted to saying she was beautiful. Next, he was denying the fact that he was even staring at her. He was contradicting himself. Damn straight. 

Laying back heavily on the pillow, he felt the first symptoms of the Monday blues blooming through his head. It was no help that the poundings were still knocking hard, too. 

Yes, there was school today. 

Wait.

SCHOOL!? 

Then Tomoyo…

…Great. What shit had he gotten himself in now? 

__

Forget it. I'll just wake her up later.

* 

Eriol fluttered his eyes opened as the rays of morning sun beamed through his window, sending a wave of warmth across the room. 

He glanced at the clock. 8:05am. 

He stiffened as he felt a person moved beside him. 

Oh, Tomoyo. He still wasn't used to the idea that there was another stranger sleeping in his room. Stranger? He frowned. Tomoyo was a stranger? He touched his forehead. The headache was gone by now. He sat up. 

What the heck? 

"HOLY SHIT!" He no longer struggled to keep his emotions on check. Everything was going wrong!

School had started already!

Why hadn't he set the alarm on? Where were his brains? 

He glanced at the girl beside him who had stirred awake by his exclamation. Now, she returned his intense gaze before her eyes rounded. 

"Eriol! You--I--" She looked around, flustered, "Oh God! I didn't mean to--"

"Forget it," He cut in. There wasn't time to waste. "Whatever it is, we're both late for school."

Eriol thought her eyes would burst if it widened any larger. 

"School?" She looked totally horrified, "I completely forgot about it!" 

"Good, because I did, too." Eriol climbed out of the bed, looking as if he was suffering from a hangover, "So let's just get up and head for school."

"Holy lord," Tomoyo groaned as she pushed the blankets out of her way, regaining her stand on the ground, "Speaking about school, the Shades committee members are visiting us today and all of us are supposed to be in uniforms."

Eriol gaped. 

Yes, uniforms. And where was Tomoyo's? 

__

Right at home.

How wonderful things were starting off on a Monday morning and it wasn't even the first hour yet. 

* 

"Tomoyo! Hurry!!!" Eriol hollered as he held open the main door of the Hiiragizawa manor. It was past 15 minutes on the clock and the both had made it in record time to change and all. 

"I am hurrying!" Tomoyo shouted as she made her appearance at the top of the stairway. Her hair was quickly brushed behind and she was still in her previous outfit, since she hadn't had her uniform to change into yet. As for Eriol, things weren't looking on the bright side either. He hadn't bothered to comb his hair nor tuck in his shirt, although to Tomoyo, that added a dozen points to the 'cute' factor. 

When Tomoyo reached his side at the door, she suddenly shot him a quizzical look. 

"Look Eriol, I don't mean to make things much worse for you but…" She met his equally worried pair of blue eyes. 

She bit her lips. 

"How are we going to school?"

Now _that _thought hadn't crossed his mind. In his hurry, he had forgotten about transport. His Dad wasn't here to save the day. The train station was a mile away from his house. Ok, so he was exaggerating, but at this moment, the both of them were not be able to reach Shades for another two hours or so.

And that was bad. 

"I've got it!" 

Eriol blinked, looking at Tomoyo who had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes despite the pressure of the situation there were in. 

"Yea?" Noticing her look, Eriol knew she was having something up her sleeves. It couldn't be anything good either. Well, he hoped it was, for once. 

"Your garage," She started, her eyes dancing, "does hold a solution for us, doesn't it?"

* 

"It's beginning to rain, Eriol!" 

"Yeah! Try telling that to the Heavens to see if they will spare us!" Eriol snorted as the skies began falling fat, transparent droplets. Gray clouds loomed overhead, zapping the last trace of sunlight away from their sight. Eriol winced inwardly. Just the last thing they needed to complete their wonderful afternoon of spending the time in Detention Class. Their journey to the Daidouji's home and back on track to school had already broken the traffic record for the modern history. Well, maybe not that serious but they were close to it. 

As fast as he dared, Eriol raised the speed as he tightened his grip on the handles. The motorbike swerved across roads now drenched with raindrops as he expertly dodged all the traffic and the police officers close-by. 

"Eriol, for goodness's sake! That's the fifth red light you're crossing against!" Tomoyo giggled good-naturedly, keeping her hands on his broad shoulders. Upon reaching her home, she had made a quick change into her uniform and was now sitting behind Eriol on the bike. At the speed he was going, there was no wonder if the whole of the neighbourhood's policemen raced after him. But they didn't, for he was too fast for them to even catch sight of the speeding black bike. 

"Rules are for breaking," Behind that helmet, a grin played on his lips, "Weren't those your words, Tomoyo?"

"Well--Gosh! My skirt's soaked with rainwater now!" Tomoyo groaned as the bike skidded through a puddle. 

Eriol sighed. Girls. 

"Tomoyo," His voice turning serious as the bike approached the next traffic light, "Hold on tight. I'm turning on this curve and going against the next red light."

She mocked a sigh, "You're hopeless, Hiiragizawa."

When he felt her arms encircling around his waist, his heart skipped a few beats. Avoiding thinking and all, he pushed his focus back on the road and successfully skipped the red light. 

* 

Dark azure eyes scanned the empty corridor before signalling to the amethyst-eyed girl, "Hurry." Tomoyo nodded to the call and easily slipped behind the thick pillar with Eriol. The latter cast another glance down the next corridor before leading the way down to the locker room. 

Tomoyo heaved a sigh as she yanked open her locker, taking out her books and stationery before eyeing herself in the mirror with an almost horrified look. "I am sooo wet, Eriol!" She desperately attempted to comb her tangled wet locks and dry her clothes but it still looked the same as before. Turning around to meet Eriol, she was delightfully surprised that he was going through the same stage as her. 

He wasn't any better off either. With beads of rainwater hanging at the ends of his azure hair and his uniform looking crumpled and wet, he didn't look too happy. She giggled as she leant forward to brush a few strands of his soaked hair to the side. 

"There. Much better." She gave a teasing laugh before taking his hand and trotting down to their classroom. She didn't realize she was just a second late in catching his face taint with pink. 

Not too far away, the droning voice of Ms. Kilsberg, their English drama teacher, was heard. 

"From this interesting book full of actions and drama, I would like all of you to write a review on it," Ms. Kilsberg stopped in annoyance as the students groaned in unison. Book reviews! What a bore! 

"Well," She continued, irritated, "Apart from that, we will now look at the script I handed out yesterday to--" 

She was cut off by a knock on the opened door. 

Instantly, all students turned their attention to the direction, only to be showered with surprise and amusement. 

"Syaoran," Sakura nudged her boyfriend by the ribs, "Did you force them on a morning date or something?"

Her boyfriend couldn't answer. He was equally shocked, too. 

Ms. Kilsberg coughed, gaining the attention back in her hands as she nodded for the two drenched students to step into the classroom. 

"Wait," She crossed her hands in a frown, "I did not allow the two of you to head back to your seats."

The duo looked at her with dread obvious in their expression. 

"Now, explain," She wagged a bony, index finger at them, "Explain how the two of you have the decency to come to school only at 9 in the morning and to appear all wet in my class."

Amidst the overbearing silence, girls darted jealous looks at Tomoyo and boys shot daggers at the blue-eyed boy. For most, it was an astonishing sight to see their Truth-and-Dare couple coming to school in the same wet state early in the morning. 

Ms. Kilsberg shook her head in despair, "Forget it. I'm in no hands to handle a loving couple."

The couple blinked. 

__

WHAT? 

Snickers emerged from the sea of faces before them but before Eriol could find out who, so as to make them pay back later, Ms. Kilsberg was speaking again. 

"Never mind. Head back to your seat and take out the scripts I handed out the previous time."

Eriol shrugged. That was it? 

Unfortunately, the both had missed the sly look flashing across Ms. Kilsberg face. 

"Alright, before I start on the script, the school drama leaders would like each class to act out a play." Ms. Kilsberg held up a thin book in her hands, " 'The Little Lost Faery', my favorite book of all times. We will be portraying a few scenes from the book and I would like to draw lots for people to play in different roles."

Gulps filled the room. Acting wasn't their number one talent, that was for sure. 

"Well, basically, this story is about a faery who is banished to Earth for defending her friend back in her never land. Within five days, she must be able to brighten up the life of any person or the never land's gateway will never open up for her again. Somehow, she chose a young man who will no longer resign to love in his life." A wrinkled smile lit up her face, as though she truly knew how to appreciate that book, "Will the little lost faery be strong enough to make him love again? And in turn, will he fall for her?" 

Silence loomed across the room. Nobody spoke for a long time. The story was intriguing but…acting? It was a no-no. 

"Let's start by choosing the roles for the male character and the lost faery."

It was sentenced as a death statement for all to hear as nervous glances were exchanged all around. 

Her gray eyes twinkled, as though she had already long knew whom she had wanted to call. 

"How would all of you love to welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji up here?"

** 

OOOOH! Sneaky Ms. Kilsberg! Well, let's clear some things up here. Ms. Kilsberg is a rather old lady who hasn't married so far so if you're wondering about her bony finger and all, this is the reason. And as for the play 'The Little Lost Faery', PLEASE BE NOTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----à 

I would really appreciate it if you guys help me to choose the boy and girl's names in 'The Little Lost Faery' that Tomoyo and Eriol would be playing as. As you know, I don't really like racking my brains straight after studying for so long so…yeah! Have some fun and drop my comments on what names you think the two main characters should carry! Appreciated! =) 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__ __


	14. Cookie and Cake

All in the Game of Love

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOX!!! I am so excited when I opened my word processor and started writing this again! My finals are over and I am back in kick! Well, first off to start my long paragraph for today, I would like ALL who reviewed in my last chapter, especially those who suggested beautiful names for the characters in the Little Lost Fairy! They were so great and I had to spend a few days to sort out which names are more fitting for this fic! Well, in anyway, please do not get offended if I did not use those names you suggested in here and do not take them personally! I love them, I really do, and I thank you all wholeheartedly for those names!

In anyway, in response with some reviews, I have a few words to say. 

To Alicia jimenes, please note that this is an AU ExT, which means it is not based on the anime series of Cardcaptor Sakura. There are no video camera days for Tomoyo Daidouji and no clow card days for Eriol. I hope you understand on that point. 

To kawaiiaznangel36, you were lying when you said you didn't have much names for me! There were so many and I had to thank you soooo much! 

And to alllll others who gave me those names! They were so many so please understand if I can't name these people out! I LOVE U ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! *takes a bow* 

In return, I hope all of you will enjoy my 14th chappie! Credits for those names I have chosen will be pronounced at the end of the chapter!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

__

Once upon a time, somewhere in the heavens and way beyond, a place known as the Never lands was born. Fairies of all kinds began to live there with an elixir for life. Joy, happiness and freedom were all they ever knew. Hours and hours, they would spend time under the cloudy skies dancing with the sunflowers and dandelions and flying around to visit each other's homes in the garden-like world. However, those days were over when Queen Fabian took over the Court and strict rules were implied. In years to come, there were no more dancing, no more freedom and no more happiness. 

Yet that did not stop the kindness flowing from a certain fairy's heart and she continued to go all out to help those other fairies in need. Her name was Hikari and she had the loveliest face and heart in the Never lands. She was never afraid to do something in favor of a friend and always stopped by to strike up a cheerful conversation with other fairies. So when her close friend, Midori, got into trouble with the Court, she tried to convince Queen Fabian that her friend was innocent.

That was the reason she was banished down to the mortal world when her defensive self took a toll on the Queen's patience. However, because she was kind and beautiful, Queen Fabian gave her a second chance to prove she was worthy to be a fairy again. Hikari was to find a person and brighten his life up within 5 days' time or else the gateway would never open for her once more, yet she never knew that this little mission would change the life of hers forever. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa lifted an eyebrow before suppressing a yawn that came in the way. Oh dammit, why oh why was he ever so lucky to be chosen as the main role for the story? And why had he gotten so late for school today and caused himself to spend the whole three hours after school at Detention Class? 

__

Well, at least I'm not alone. He thought sourly as he closed the book before him and rested his head on the table, his eyes closing in despair. So far, only an hour had passed and the thought of sitting there for another 2 hours was killing him. 

He frowned, looking out at the window where the afternoon sun slanted through the glass and beamed across the room. It was such a beautiful day and darn him to sit indoors instead of heading out for a game of basketball! 

He stared back down at the book laid closed before him. The words 'The Little Lost Fairy' sprawled across the cover page and there was an adorable illustration of the fairy and the earthling together. He would not admit it in front of others but he was a sucker for romantic novels. Well, perhaps he could find this novel interesting but…not when his fingers were aching for a game out there! The temptation was too great. 

With lazy fingers, he turned to the last page of the novel to check out the ending. Well, it may turn out as a spoiler but since he was acting in that play, he needed to know how it ended first. Did anybody die or did those two end up together? 

__

Hikari smiled heartily at Kage, her eyes shining with hope and love, "Yes, we will live happily ever after together, isn't it?"

Kage laughed and drew a kiss from her soft, pliant lips, "We will, Hikari, we will."

His eyes widened as he stared on at the last remaining line. _Drew a kiss from her soft, pliant lips? _His heart stopped for a moment as he held his breath.

Does that mean…if he was to act in the play as Kage…Then he had to kiss--? 

__

"No." He said dryly, not believing what he had gotten himself into again. He hadn't even realized he was speaking aloud. 

"No, what?" A familiar whisper came from across the other end of the classroom. It belonged to Tomoyo, of course. There was no other else in Detention Class today other than the two of them and the teacher hadn't allowed them to sit together, thus the result of both ending up in two other ends of the classroom. 

He refused her eyes as he continued staring dumbly at the last line that acted as a punch in his chest. Did Tomoyo know? Did she have a clue what was going to happen if they actually acted the entire play? 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo tried again, raising her voice above a whisper, carefully making sure she would not awake the teacher that was dozing at the front of the room. 

He slowly met her gaze, having to remind himself to breathe. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath all along. No way in hell that was going to happen. He wasn't allowing that. 

__

Why? His conscience kicked in.

__

Because…He paused briefly, trying to find the right words. _Because I just don't want to. _

"Eriol?" She spoke his name for the 3rd time, trying to understand what on Earth was wrong with that man. He had been staring at her for quite some time already. "What's wrong?" 

He licked his lips before turning back to the book which he instantly slammed shut, "No. Nothing's wrong."

He caught a giggle escaping from her lips and he looked at her with an irritated look, "What?" 

"If you are talking about the ending of the book," Her eyes crinkled with obvious laughter, "It is a beautiful ending indeed."

__

Dammit! She knew! 

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Beautiful, my foot!" 

"Your foot, alright." By now, the raven-haired girl was laughing so hard that she was almost falling off the chair.

"SILENCE!!!"

Both looked up as the teacher slammed the whiteboard duster onto the table, causing specks of dust to fly in every direction. She wore an angry look and the duo knew better than to piss the detention teacher off. The last thing they wanted was another dreadful hour in that stuffy classroom and both knew she had the power to do just that. 

Silence drifted into the classroom once more before the teacher dozed off again. 

Eriol looked up, surprised, as a crumpled paper ball fell in his lap. He picked it up and shot Tomoyo a curious look. 

'Just open it!' Her gaze seemed to read as Eriol opened the paper. 

__

Strawberry Cake: I thought that ending was perfect. You don't like it? =) 

He had to permit a small smile as he read the nickname she had given herself. Trust Tomoyo to be one of the most creative people he knew. He leant forward to pick up a pen before replying back. 

Peppermint Cookie: Actually, I was thinking of writing my own remix version of the last chapter and have Kage dying or something… It makes things more interesting and Ms. Kilsberg may allow it. 

He had to grin as he crumpled the paper and fling it back to Tomoyo. He watched as she read it with an arched eyebrow before biting down giggles and penning down her reply once more. Within minutes, she threw that paper ball back to Eriol's side. He opened it. 

Strawberry Cake: Actually, we can write a version where Hikari dies so that Kage will weep for her. I will love to see you cry! 

There was a picture of a boyish face beside the sentence with tears rolling down the side. Eriol had to look up to make sure the teacher was still peacefully dozing before he allowed a chuckle himself. He wrote down another response and threw the paper back to Tomoyo. 

Within the next hour, the paper ball was filled up with blots of ink and words. Tomoyo giggled as she finished writing her next reply and she flung it back to Eriol's side.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" 

Whoops! Busted!!!

Eriol quickly dived for paper ball that had rolled to the floor. 

"Hiiragizawa! Stop right there!"

He froze as Mrs. Wilkins approached his table and bent down to pick up the paper ball. He looked across to catch the equally dismayed look on Tomoyo's face. He bit his lips as he turned back to Mrs. Wilkins who was now opening the crumpled paper ball. 

He was about to reach up and snatch the paper ball away when Mrs. Wilkins pivoted on her heels and returned back to her desk with an unreadable look on her face as she continued reading the paper. 

__

Strawberry Cake: I thought that ending was perfect. You don't like it? =) 

__

Peppermint Cookie: Actually, I was thinking of writing my own remix version of the last chapter and have Kage dying or something… It makes things more interesting and Ms. Kilsberg may allow it. 

__

Strawberry Cake: Actually, we can write a version where Hikari dies so that Kage will weep for her. I will love to see you cry! 

Peppermint Cookie: Cry for you? My foot! And I do not look so ugly so please do not draw me with my face slanted to a side. My nose is not that humongous, mind you. 

Strawberry Cake: Whoever said it was you? You just ASSUMED it was you! Of course my boyfriend looks much better, eh? =) 

Peppermint Cookie: …Glad you know. By the way, didn't your parents lecture you or something when you didn't return home last night?

Strawberry Cake: Naw…They are away for a few days. Business deal, you know. So you're gonna fetch me home on your bike today? 

Peppermint Cookie: …Why should I? What do I get in return?

Strawberry Cake: Aw come on! You're my boyfriend, no? =D You still owe me a peppermint ice cream and I have NOT forgotten about the nacho chips you took from me at the fair. 

Peppermint Cookie: Oh really? I don't remember! How unfortunate! 

Strawberry Cake: Yeah right. By the way…wanna try escaping out of Detention Class when Mrs. Wilkins falls asleep again?

Peppermint Cookie: …You're bad, Tomoyo. But I like it. 

Strawberry Cake: I learnt it from you, sweetheart. =P

Peppermint Cookie: …Whatever! But you do understand the consequences, eh? 

Strawberry Cake: Hmm, as far as I know, I do understand, but being your girlfriend for quite some time already, you've influenced me to become bad! *giggles* 

Peppermint Cookie: I'm shocked, really. 

Strawberry Cake: Wanna play a game of tic-tac-toe here? 

That was as far as the message got but at the bottom of the paper, there was a table of tic-tac-toe with a single X crossed in the middle. Tomoyo had taken the first move already. 

Mrs. Wilkins looked up at the both of them. It was a long time before anybody spoke. Suddenly a grin splashed across her wrinkled face. 

"I'm so glad there are still couples that are so romantic in this school. It's getting so rare these days," She placed the paper ball at the corner of her desk before sitting down, "Nowadays the couples I see are always so…so unsightly! The boy mistreats the lady, the lady blows up her temper and then a volcano erupts…" 

A wistful smile took over the grin, "But don't think of running away from Detention, though, even if I find the two of you incredibly sweet." 

She went back to her work, leaving the duo staring at her with equal insanity thoughts for her. 

This time, it was Mrs. Wilkins who had cornstalks growing out of her head. 

* 

"Psst!"

Eriol looked across the room, where Tomoyo was grinning at him. Her delicate finger was pointing to the front and his gaze followed hers. He then understood why.

Mrs. Wilkins was asleep again. 

He returned his gaze towards Tomoyo once more and there was a sparkle in her eyes. He then recalled their conversation back in the message. Running away. 

Now this was a good time. 

His eyes equalled the mischief portrayed in hers as he nodded. 

'You sure about this?' Her eyes read seemingly. 

'Perfect.' He nodded as he stood up quietly, carrying his sling bag on his shoulder before he took a silent step in front. And another. And another. He beckoned Tomoyo to follow his tracks. 

'Come on!' He signalled her to follow as she brought her backpack to her shoulders and tiptoed forward carefully. Once they met at the front of the classroom, they sprinted all the way out of the classroom without turning back once. 

"That was so cool!" Tomoyo burst out once they reached the school gate. They could picture Mrs. Wilkins slumbering in her dreamland still and that only made them break into fits of laughter even more. 

"You sure she wouldn't send us to detention again?" The amethyst-eyed girl asked as she skipped alongside Eriol across the road. 

"Don't think so. By the time she wakes up, it would be past 4 already. And it's right though since we are supposed to finish Detention at 4. It wouldn't be our fault then." Eriol assured. 

"Where are we heading? I thought you had your bike here." 

"Oh yeah, shucks." Eriol turned around, recalling that his motorbike was still at the car park nearby, "You wait right here. I'll get the bike over."

"So you're fetching me home after all, eh, Cookie?" Her eyes grinned as she spoke the endearing term she had for him.

He responded with a reluctant twist tugging at the corner of his lips, "I wouldn't want you to come after me with all those things I owed you again…" He paused before smiling those rare smiles of his, "…Cake."

She stuck out his tongue at him before he left her to drive his bike out of the parking lot. Her amethyst orbs skimmed the surroundings before she settled down on the stone bench beside her. She swung her legs lightly as a cheerful song began to play from her lips.

__

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

She paused as the picture of Eriol entered her mind again. Almost wistfully, she tilted her head to the side as a smile touched her lips coyly. Letting out a sigh, she heard footsteps approached from behind.

__

"That was a beautiful song, Tomoyo." 

It wasn't Eriol, that was for sure. This voice, it was much more lighter, unlike the deep baritone she had loved in Eriol. She turned around to meet an unfamiliar set of blue eyes belonging to a blond-haired man. 

__

"My name is Rad, if you do remember me." He extended a hand, "I wrote a letter and put it in your locker once." 

"Really?" Tomoyo mocked a honeyed smile that hid her disinterest. She was so used to dealing with men that approached her daily that one like this was not much of a big deal. "I do not remember so."

"Well, then there is no harm in another introduction." He awaited her to shake his outstretched palm to no avail. She only gave him a quick smile as she nodded, "Hello then." 

Still, he persisted and took his seat beside her on the stone bench. Right away, he gave his best punch line in hope to get an instant date with this beautiful lady whom he had been observing for quite some time. 

"Ah, a beautiful voice for a beautiful lady like you, isn't it?" He looked at her, hoping his intense gaze would bring her eyes to him. Yet again, he failed. 

"Those are an interesting choice of words, Rad, but if you would excuse me, I would like some time alone." She said, not hiding the hint of disinterest in her this time. Instead, he inched even closer to her as she moved away uncomfortably. 

Sensing this, he initiatively placed a hand around her shoulder, allowing a sly smile to display on his expression, "How would you like to come over to my place for a hot night?"

"Unfortunately," She stood up, releasing herself from his close embrace, "I detest this idea. No, that is an understatement, to say the least."

"So you turned out to be a spitfire, huh?" Rad stood as his height, towering over Tomoyo who was staring at him defiantly, "I love spitfires. I have conquered all of them and I shall conquer you, too." His fingers grazed the tip of her chin, forcing her eyes on his. 

"You will not." Tomoyo shoved him away when he slid his arm around her waist, causing her to squirm even more. 

"Let me go!" She cried, struggling in his grasp, "I said, let me go!"

Rad was about to swoop down and capture those lips when he was flung back onto the ground with a grunt. "What the hell are you up to!?" Rad cried out, struggling to get up when he was grabbed by the collar tightly by the tall dark azure-haired man. 

"You sorry son of a bitch," Those blue marine orbs pierced dangerously into the light sky ones, "You will learn not to touch her again."

Rad was about to retort back when Eriol swung an uppercut on his chin, causing him to stumble onto the ground with pain. Another hook came in his way and Rad laid flat on the ground by then. 

Eriol knelt before him, gripping his wrists as he spoke with venom dripping from his voice, "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. If you want revenge, you find me, understood?"

"Y-Yes…" Rad stuttered weakly against the strong force of the blue-eyed man. 

"I'll say again. Touch her and you will suffer." Eriol pronounced each word with fire before he dropped his wrists to the ground, resulting a groan from the blonde man. 

Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was taken aback by all that happened. 

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, looking at her to make sure she had suffer no injuries.

She stared at him blankly before a soft smile touched her lips, "Wow. You will make a good judo instructor, Eriol!" The latter shrugged before he motioned her to his bike stationed at the side of the road, "Come on now. You still need to get home." 

He inserted the key into the ignition, making sure Tomoyo was safe behind him before he started the engine. This time, he permitted the speed of the bike to drop to a leisure range, allowing Tomoyo behind to enjoy the scenery passing by as he drove her along the streets. 

"Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"I have yet to say 'thank you'."

There was a brief pause as the wind blew vivaciously against them. 

"I just did what I'm supposed to do." He breathed in sharply when he felt her arms embraced his waist and held on gently. 

"Thank you, anyway." She giggled, causing him to turn around to catch the twinkle in her eyes. "You saved my life."

"Do not exaggerate." He focused his attention back on the road, still very conscious of her touch around him. 

"I am not exaggerating, Cookie boy."

He arched an eyebrow. Cookie boy? Knowing Tomoyo would not be able to see him, a boyish smile painted his face. He could not help it, anyway. He let out a soft sigh as he continued to drive her home, inwardly enjoying the sweet songs that she sang in a soft whisper to him…and to him alone on that ride. 

* 

"I'll see you again." Eriol said as Tomoyo stopped at the doorstep of her house. She wore a soft smile as she nodded, "And you had better memorize the script, alright?" 

He grimaced, recalling the entire script he was doomed for, "Hopefully, I will."

She beamed at his half-hearted answer before biding him farewell, "Thank you again. Is there anything you would like in return?"

He shrugged, numbed. Hadn't Tomoyo always nagged at him for all the things he hadn't return payment for? 

"Well…" He hesitated when Tomoyo took a step closer to him. 

"Actually, I have a good idea what you want." She cut into his thoughts, smiling with that impish look. 

Before he could ask, she had leant forward to place a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her lips lingered at his skin for a moment. All he knew was that his entire body was burning and…and…she was there beside him. So close, so close. 

She stepped back with a tender smile, leaving him even more numbed. 

"What?" He asked blankly, his thoughts unable to register anywhere in his brain. 

She giggled, poking him playfully in the ribs, "That is my way of saying 'thank you' to you." She turned on her heels and headed up the doorsteps, "Goodbye, Eriol. Thank you for everything today, the ride and the fight."

She looked at him with a frown, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" 

"Umm…" He stared at her dumbly, "Yeah…Goodbye."

Her laughter rose in the air before she gave a final wave and stepped into her house. Before the door could act as a barrier in between them, she shot him a warm smile over her shoulders that shone with cheerfulness before she disappeared behind. 

__

That is my way of saying 'thank you' to you. 

Slowly, Eriol raised an eyebrow before he started the engine again, aware of what was going on in his reality world now. 

"You're welcome." He whispered to the wind as he drove off into the distance.

** 

YEAH END!!!! OF CHAPTER I mean… 

Anyway, the credits are here. 

A lot of people suggested the name 'Hikari' so to whoever who suggested that, ARIGATOU! 

'Kage' is 'shadow' in Japanese and I have gotten it from Kuroi Akuryou, so thank you, if you are there looking at this! 

'Midori' is a color in Japanese (I forgot which color) and I have gotten it from Dana Daidouji! THANK YOU! 

Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the song from this chappie was 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence none the Richer. It is a great song, too, and if you like, you can go ahead and d/l it! Ooh! Wasn't Rad irritating! How dare he! Yay! Brave Eriol! You go, dude!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	15. When the Sunshine is Gone

All in the Game of Love

Like I promised and kicking back once more, here is the 15th chappie. I apologize for the long wait and hope you guys enjoy it, alright? Please note that I'm rushing for time here…I need to get this done within an hour or so or else I'm dead! Anyway, time could not permit me to write this tomorrow as I have extra lessons and just could not let you guys wait out there for another two days! So here I am, rushing back home to finish this up!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

"Cousin, why the long face?" Veronica Hidesys asked as she glanced up from her study table, watching Rad as he stepped into the room with a sullen face. Adding to her worry, she had noticed his eyes swollen and his cheeks scarred. She stood up immediately, racing to his side, "Rad, what's wrong?"

"That bastard." Rad clenched his fist tightly, speaking with gritted teeth, "I'll make him pay back. Revenge? He wants revenge? He will get it from me."

"Cousin," Veronica eyed him with confusion, "Who are you talking about and what kind of state have you landed yourself in?" 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, that's what I'm talking about, Ronnie!" Rad bellowed, sinking down into the couch that leant against the wall of the room. He was massaging his cheeks with a grimace, recalling with anger how Eriol's hook had landed him in this pathetic state. Rad narrowed his eyebrows, already thinking of ways how to make Eriol pay. First, he would call upon his entire gang. Second, he would get them to jump upon Eriol and shred him into pieces until--

"Eriol?" He heard his cousin gasped. "What have he done?"

Rad looked up without shock. Obviously, he had heard about Veronica's infatuation with that blue-eyed boy. Veronica had been babbling to him about Eriol everytime he came over to her house for a visit. As cousins, they had grown up together since young and had spent many days of their childhood together playing. Rad shook his head, not believing it. He had witnessed his cousin growing up into a fine young lady with plenty of admirers and suitors. Surely her taste would not be that bad? 

"Look at me, Veronica," He pointed to himself, "This is what your so-called boyfriend did to me."

To his utter surprise, instead of the sympathy he would have expected, Veronica simply broke into fits of laughter. The evil soundings pierced into the air and he glared at her in return, unable to fathom what had gotten into his dear cousin.

"My dear Veronica, this is absolutely not funny." He leant back on the red couch, crossing his arms in a firm way to express his displeasure. Veronica quietened down gradually but the hint of laughter remained vivid in her eyes. 

"I am not very surprised, Rad. This is the defensive side that I love in Eriol best." She remarked with a satisfied smile, "Now what have you done to make that side surfaced within him?"

Rad looked away, his pride fragmenting into pieces as he recalled how that blue-eyed boy had taken him down so easily, forcing him to succumb to the brute force he had possessed. An evil smirk touched Rad's lips. That boy would understand the pure taste of revenge soon. 

"I wanted to hit this hot chick when he came and landed me in this state." Rad's eyes locked onto Veronica's, "Satisfied with the explanation?"

Obviously, the menacing attitude ran along the family line. 

"Hot chick…?" Smoke clouded in those orbs as Veronica pivoted, standing by the window to gaze out at the scorching sunrays that shone in. Yet there was something about the way she had spoken that proved the venom in her voice. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" Her frame remained where it was, refusing to turn around to meet the inquiring eyes of Rad. 

"You know her?" He asked. 

Veronica finally turned around, the anger in her eyes matching those of Rad's, "Know her? For God's sake, she's a wench!"

She started pacing around the room with a string of mumbles under her breath. Rad leant in, barely making out what his cousin was trying to say. 

"Boyfriend-stealer, bitch, whore, seducer…" Veronica's voice trailed off but Rad could tell she was still swearing with a litany of words that he remembered being used only when he was talking with his other gang members that swore as much as he did. 

A grin played on his lips coolly, "Alright, Ronnie. Enough cussing there." Something flashed in his eyes hotly, "No more words. We need actions." Veronica stopped, their glances meeting halfway across the room before both faces broke into an equivalent evil smirk. 

"I hate Tomoyo." She said with a lick of her lips, expressing her despise for that raven-haired lady. 

"And I hate Eriol." Rad spoke evenly, although each word was carefully pronounced with spitefulness. 

Their gazes met again, a silent deal and vow exchanged. 

Those two would learn. 

* 

Eriol Hiiragizawa read the lines before shaking his head. He looked up to the ceiling, then back down again. Frowning, he shook his head once more. Nope, this was not good. He tried to clear his head and think again before putting his focus back onto the lines. 

Still, that page remained a sheet of fuzzy words to him. 

"Oh gawd!" He cried out annoyingly, sending the pillow on his bed flying halfway across the room, "This is going nowhere! I can't remember the lines and I'm only at the 5th page! I've been trying to memorize for 3 whole damn hours and I STILL CAN'T MEMORIZE!!!" 

The door knocked before a head popped in. 

"Are you alright, Eriol?" Ethan surveyed the room with dismay lining his voice. Obviously, what he saw had answered him. The blankets had fallen off the bed and were now sprawled on the ground. Tens of books were spilled across the room, some left lying opened. Pillows - all five of them, were thrown in all corners of the room. Scraps of papers were flung everywhere, some torn, some crumpled into pieces. 

Hell had broken loose, Ethan thought with horror as his gaze finally settled upon the sturdy frame of his son, frustration and exasperation blending in his blue orbs. 

"Is there anything I can help?" Ethan asked gently as he allowed himself in the room, careful not to trip over the blankets as he made his way towards the bed. 

"Well, if you can spare me some of your brains, I will be glad." Eriol said sarcastically as he turned back to the play script that was in his hands. Ethan understood the situation and let out a small chuckle, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. 

"Gotten yourself in a play, huh, son?" The elderly man picked up the novel that laid on the edge of the bed before he looked down at the script Eriol was reading. 

"Ok, Dad, you have your fun. Now explain to me how I will be able to memorize a whole load of crap! I can't do this!" Eriol groaned as he pulled the bed sheets over his head, hoping it might cover his problem of memorizing lines as well. 

"Why don't you call _her_?" 

Eriol's head snapped up, looking at Ethan as though he had gone insane. His father was trying to stifle a smile to no avail, enabling the cheekiness he had not meant to display to rise to his features. 

"Dad, what do you mean?" Eriol spat out, although knowing full well whom his father was referring to. 

"Stop that pretence, my son." Almost as soon as he finished the sentence, Ethan bent towards the bedside table to pick up the cordless phone. Eriol could only stare in horror as the older man dialled a few digits on the number pad. 

"DAD! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!?" Realizing what his father was up to, Eriol recovered from his momentary trance and leapt forward, hoping to knock the phone out of his father's grip. Unfortunately, Ethan had sensed the agility Eriol was about to display and had moved aside, causing Eriol to land onto the floor with a sickening thud. 

"Dad!" Eriol ignored the hammering on his head that had happened when his head had knocked onto the ground. "You better give that phone back!" 

He was about to lung at his father when Ethan predicted his move easily again, moving aside so as to avoid that deathly grasp his son was now possessing.

By now, the older man was speaking into the phone.

"Hello, Daidouji residence?" Ethan spoke politely, controlling his laughter with difficulty as his son continued to reach for the phone in vain. 

"DAD! NO!" Eriol slapped his forehead with dismay, knowing full well that there was no way in stopping his father now. 

"May I speak to Tomoyo Daidouji?" 

"Oh, hell…" Eriol slammed his face into the bed sheets, unwilling himself to picture what kind of situation he had gotten himself into this time. And to make matters worst, his father - of all people - was the one who had done it to him! 

"I never ate your favorite chocolate, I never steal your favorite cookie, I never drank half a cup of your favorite mocha…" Eriol mumbled half-consciously to himself as his voice muffled with the sheets, "Why must you do this to me, Dad?"

Before he knew what was going on, Ethan had pressed the cordless phone onto his ear. 

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke at the end of the line as Eriol felt his heart churned. 

He would find time to kill his father later. 

As for now, he had to discover how to get himself out of this shit. 

He glared at his father who was smiling back impishly, obviously glad that he had succeeded in whatever he was planning to plot. 

"Umm…" Eriol started rather shakily as he held onto the phone, "Hello?"

"Eriol?" 

He remained silent when he heard her speak again.

"Eriol, is that you?" 

Eriol watched as his father left the room, flashing a thumbs-up to his son beforehand. He gritted his teeth. How fortunate to have such a father! 

"Hello?" She spoke again. 

"Um, yeah…I'm here." He was conscious of his heartbeat thudding against his ribcage and he breathed in deeply. _With uncertainty of how to start this conversation. Nothing more. _He convinced himself as thoughts coursed through his mind, wondering how he was to get out of this trouble still. 

There was silence when a giggle rang, warming something in his heart he never knew existed. 

"Why did you call?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol frowned slightly and noticed as much as she was trying to sound optimistic, there was something different about her he could not quite place. 

"Tomoyo?" 

"Hmm?" 

He paused, deciding that his instincts were right. He tried to confirm it. "Are you alright?"

"What?" He heard her sneeze and he cringed inwardly. Was she sick? If she was, then there was no wonder why her voice had sounded thicker than usual. 

"You are sick." He stated firmly as he heard her break into a round of sneezes before she returned to the phone. 

"Sorry about that." She apologized, sniffing a little before speaking again, "What did you say?"

"Are you sick?" He pressed on, although he was positive about the answer already. 

"I…I think so." She spoke, dipping to a softer tone and it appeared to Eriol that it took her a struggle to raise her voice. 

He remained silent, unsure of what to say when she broke it. 

"Can you hear me, Eriol?" She asked in a louder voice. 

"Yeah, I can." Eriol replied as he set himself on the bed, pulling back the blankets onto the sheets so that they covered him now. 

"Why did you call?" She asked faintly before he heard her move away, coughing. 

"Tomoyo, are you there?" 

"I am. Sorry, I couldn't help it." 

"I just wanted to call you up about the script." He hesitated, "Never mind about that then." He heard her cough once more before he gripped the phone closer to his ear, "You better take care of yourself. I'll tell Mr. Whiteoak that you won't be in school tomorrow."

"I'll be comin--" 

He cut her off abruptly, "Listen now. Just go back and sleep, alright? Don't come to school tomorrow." 

"But--"

"I'll get your homework for you. Go rest now." He assured firmly, knowing that she was too exhausted to protest. 

"Thank--"

"Just hang up the phone." He cut her off again, allowing the annoyance to rise up in his throat. To his amusement, another giggle escaped from her lips. 

"No, you hang up first." 

Eriol rolled his eyes. Even when she was sick, this girl would spare no mercy to her childish behavior! 

"Now don't be stupid. Hang up." He ordered, deciding that he would not do so until she did. 

__

Why? His conscience kicked in that night. 

__

Shut up. His mind growled back in thought, silencing it. 

"Alright then." He heard a yawn from the other end of the line, "Good night, Eriol." 

"Night." He uttered softly before he heard a click. A heavy sigh came from his throat as he placed the phone back onto its stand, thoughts running wildly in his mind. 

__

Shut up. He growled loudly this time, unsure of the emotions that fleeted through his mind and his heart. Exasperatedly, he sank back down onto the sheets, holding up the script in his hands. 

His eyes hovered over them before he kicked the bed. 

"Eriol?" 

One eye peeked open when he already could guess who it was. He eyed the familiar head popping in again before he pulled the blankets over him completely. Shoving aside thoughts of killing his father, he decided he would handle him another day.

As for now…

"Sleep." He commanded himself softly and his body surrendered to the order almost immediately. He silently thanked his father for turning out the lights as his mind finally drifted off into the darkness.

An image of a raven-haired girl flashed across his mind before it dissipated. 

* 

He walked the halls of Shades the next day with a sense of something amiss. He frowned, opening his locker as the usual amount of letters flowed out. He idly bent to pick them up before dumping them into the garage bin beside. Strangely, it was as if everything he did today was missing with a jigsaw puzzle. Even gulping his breakfast down this morning had created a pit of emptiness inside him. 

Collecting his books, he made his way up to the classroom, not understanding any of this. Had he eaten something wrong last night? He shrugged before taking his usual seat at the front of the classroom, ignoring the stares the girls were giving him as always. 

He took out his books from his backpack before a small piece of paper slipped into his hands. Curious, his eyes wandered over it before smiling secretly in recognition. 

__

I will be at detention class after school today! Need not walk me home! Don't miss me although I know you will. =) 

Luvs, Tomoyo

He had recalled her placing the paper under his desk when he had returned back to class to pick her up after school. Unfortunately, Mr. Ohra had been displeased with her that afternoon and she was to stay back. 

Eriol's eyes traced over the note once more, noticing how she replaced the plain dot of the letter 'I' to a lovely heart shape. Beside her name, she had drawn a stick figure of a girl in a small dress that she had colored pink with her pen. A smile lit his features. Tomoyo, creative? There was not a doubt. 

He looked up to see more of his classmates entering the room before turning to the back, where one table sat and looked empty. Returning his gaze to the front, he realized what this missing jigsaw puzzle was. 

__

Oh shut up. You're not supposed to feel this way. He chided himself as the teacher walked into the classroom, causing the rest of the students to rise to their feet immediately. 

__

You hate her, remember? 

He paused. 

__

No, I don't. 

He could no longer deny the fact that he had learnt to like her sunshine personality. Without this sun to shine on him today, no wonder the feeling of emptiness swallowing his entire soul. 

He lowered his head to the desk, not even caring if the teacher had shot him daggers when he had refused to stand up to greet him. His focus was lost even though his orbs were unconsciously concentrated on the textbook before him. Try as he wanted to put a block against all his unwanted, rushing thoughts, he had failed thoroughly. 

He raised a lazy eye towards Mr. Ohra, who was in the middle of his lecture. 

He then glanced around the room, feeling those thoughts in his mind clear one by one. Those students doodling away in their notebooks meant nothing in his reality, previous thoughts of attacking terrorists in Counter-Strike when he got home were lost, Syaoran and Sakura giving him smirking and knowing glances went ignored as his heart came to settle on one, single thought that left him in a trance and wondering what in the world had led him to this. 

__

Goddammit but I miss her… 

* 

"Eriol!" Syaoran called, taking a step forward, "Eriol, where are you going?"

The blue-eyed boy ignored the call as he continued to make his way hurriedly down the steps of the stairway before exiting out of the school grounds in record time. Back at the corridor, Syaoran was shaking his head in wonder and amusement. 

"What the hell?" He was puzzled. 

"I think he's dying to see Tomoyo, you think?" Sakura said in midst of giggles. 

Outside, Eriol was heaving as he ran across the road towards the candy shop. Quickly handing over the money, he grabbed a few lollipop sticks before rushing off to the food centre, and then the medicinal shop. 

* 

He pressed on the doorbell and waited.

It was a couple of minutes before the door held open, revealing an elderly lady whom he acknowledged as Tamara Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother. She wore a surprise look as she contemplated the boy before her. It was a moment before she spoke, wearing a neat smile. 

"You are Eriol Hiiragizawa?" 

Now, he was surprised. He hadn't expected to be recognized since they had not met personally before. 

"Oh I'm sorry," She extended a hand, "I am Tamara, Tomoyo's mother. I could recognize you since your voice on the phone suits your looks perfectly."

That was one curveball he had not expected. Now he knew where Tomoyo had inherited her sharp instincts and sudden questions that could drive one crazy. He quickly regained his composure and returned the handshake firmly, "Eriol Hiiragizawa is right, Mrs. Daidouji." 

Her womanly pair of eyes twinkled, resembling those of Tomoyo's, "Are you here to visit Tomoyo?" By now, she had noticed the plastic bags he carried with him and reckoned he must have came with a purpose. 

"Well," Knowing full well it was rude to avoid gazes, he kept his eyes locked on Tamara although it took all his willpower to do so. Something in him wanted to stir away from the question but it was unavoidable, "That will be correct. Is she asleep?" He glanced up at the building, focusing on the window that remained close with a curtain. "If so, then I better be going." 

"Oh no, no," Tamara took off her apron that evidenced that she had been in the kitchen awhile ago, "Feel free to visit her." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Daidouji." Eriol bowed slightly, displaying his polished manners before he took his cue and stepped into the well-furnished house. 

The look of it surprised him and he hadn't expected such a homely feeling upon his first step. There was something about the surroundings that enticed him, something that he could not just place in words. It was some sort of sensation that overcame him, shattering into an explosion before it could be properly defined. 

His eyes settled upon the spiral stairway that led above before he headed in that direction. The wooden flooring beneath his feet felt warm as he walked past a few rooms that had appeared clean and fresh in his eyes. Surely Tamara Daidouji had been a great housekeeper to accomplished such a clean job. 

Despite the numerous rooms on the second storey, he could easily tell which was Tomoyo's, for already he could see the decoration she had done outside her room. She had painted the door a beautiful blend of blue and pink and it stood out among the rest. There were a few other pictures painted on the outside that amazed him even further. 

He hesitated before taking a few steps towards the door. Then he knocked. 

"Tomoyo?" He called when there was no answer. "Are you there?"

Discovering the door was not locked, he twisted the doorknob before allowing himself in. At first glance, the sight of the room was spectacularly colourful and he was impressed himself. This, he thought, was definitely Tomoyo's room. The walls were painted with a light touch of sunny yellow alongside with sunflowers and dandelions drawn onto it. With the grounds that appeared blue and the bed sheets and blankets a fading purple and pink, it was a total contrast compared to his own room back home, where blue reigned completely. 

His eyes softened as they landed on the petite frame of the raven-haired lady. She was asleep and her back was turned on him. Yet there was something about the way she looked right then that had Eriol churning in the stomach. He shrugged it away quickly as he took a few certain steps forward, settling himself on the chair beside her bed where he could view her.

An overwhelming sensation of déjà vu washed over him as he recalled how he had watched her when she had slept over at his manor. Still, she looked the same - her crescent eyelids closed into a peaceful slumber, her silky tresses cascading over her shoulders, her breath wheezing in and out softly as she slept. 

He looked away. 

__

No, don't look. This is bad. He scolded himself and cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted was to be caught looking at her when she was asleep. He was not sure if he could take the stab of humiliation he was to face if done so. 

"Eriol?"

He snapped out of his trance immediately, thanking God that he had pulled his gaze away from her in time. He glanced back down on her where she had awoke, sitting up on the bed by now. Her face, he noticed, was a sheet of pale ivory, unlike the rosy colors she used to carry. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not hiding her surprise. 

"…Your homework." He quickly found the perfect excuse as he handed over a stack of papers to her. 

Still, he was of no match to her perceptiveness for she shot him a look of wonder. 

"Well," He scratched his head, "You have not eaten, I presume." 

She let out a wan smile, fighting to keep herself optimistic around him although the cold she caught was taking a toll on her and the burning fever she felt was not of any assistance either. 

"I don't have any appetite."

He mocked a sigh, opening up the Styrofoam packet that contained several rice puddings in it, "Now don't you dare upset me."

In spite of herself, she giggled softly, for the first time realizing that he was sweating thoroughly. She realized that he had came over straight after school to see her and she was earnestly glad. 

"Thank you." She expressed a smile as he handed her the packet, only to lean forward furthur to get a better look at the stuff he had bought in the plastic bag. It revealed a few sticks of lollipops, titbits and a few bottles of prescribed medicine. 

"Eriol?" She asked uncertainly. 

She watched him firmly nodding as he placed the plastic bag on the desk beside her bed. "You can have them all."

"Wow." She smiled. "Thank you." Impulsively, she leant forward to wipe the beads of perspiration on his forehead, realizing that the sweat was beginning to soak through his entire jersey. 

"What--?" He was silenced by the exquisite gentleness in her touch immediately and he hastily looked away to avoid threading on dangerous territory. 

Or rather, to avoid his mind from threading on dangerous territory.

As the two continued chatting above at her house, both were oblivious to the glarings that penetrated invisibly below, hidden behind a shady oak tree. 

One of them stepped out, wearing a smirk.

"Cousin, do you think it is time?" 

Another stepped out, his boots clicking heavily on the ground. 

"Take action. Now."

Behind them, a whole troop of men and women made their appearance and saluted officially.

"YES, SIR!"

** 

END OF CHAPPIE!

Believe it or not, I forsake an entire day to write this chapter out. Because I was so stressed out already *it's late at night now*, this chapter became a lousy attempt. I hope all of you will not hold it against me since it's so bad and all but please forgive alright! I promise the next one will be better so please stay tune! 

Please do not hold it against me if I have some great errors! I really whizzed through this whole chapter without really checking! I am so late!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 


	16. Red Paint, Icy Buckets

All in the Game of Love

Oh yeah! Finally got this chapter over and done with! 16th to the collection and hope all of ya enjoy! My end-of-year holidays are here so I'm enjoying like crazy. Today is only the first day so I found the time to update! Yeay! 

Anyway, in response to some of the reviews: 

To Cony-C.L.O, that was a beautiful song you made up and I know that song! I love it because it sounds so nice and I thank you for brightening up my spirits!

To B0nzb0nzCatz *wink wink*, Ronnie is Veronica Hidesys who sent those men after Tomoyo in the chapter where she got almost taken advantage of. *gaspx* Until Eriol came, that is. =)

To Hyacinth Champagne, Nah, I don't think Eriol has magic in here…Maybe he just carry strong instincts for Tomoyo, eh? 

Oh btw, about this issue on Tamara and Sonomi Daidouji, I do know that Tomoyo's mother in the canon series is Sonomi. But I just decided that perhaps Tamara would suit the role of Tomoyo's mother more in here. I hope all of you will not get offended in any ways! 

Well, to ALL who reviewed, DOMO ARIGATOU!!! You guys made my day like anything and I hope all of you will continue to stick around and enjoy my ficcie!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Tomoyo frowned as she stared at the numerous Math sums that laid before her. Thumbing a pen idly, she leant forward once more to attempt one of the questions. Yet when she thought she had grasped the answer, formulas began whirling in her head and numbers began spinning in her mind. 

Nope, she shook her head, there was no way she could finish her homework in an hour's time. She glanced wearily at the stack of worksheets piled up on her desk and let out a sigh. If she knew she had this much homework to come, she would not have absented herself yesterday. 

Thank God I'm here today, she said a silent prayer as she returned her attention back to her Math problems. She wouldn't know what would happened if she skipped another day of school. Surely she would not be able to finish her homework even after a month or so. 

Tomoyo halted in her work before she broke into a round of sneezes. Several classmates turned her way and she could only managed a forceful smile before continuing her work. Perhaps it was a good thing that she had been isolated at the back of the classroom. She could easily watch everything from that distance and her sharp instincts never failed her observation of what she saw. She knew everything about her classmates and what was going on around the classroom more than anybody else. She knew when somebody cheated in a test, when somebody wanted to skip school the next day, who was going out with whom…

__

Concentrate! She lectured herself as her brain finally registered on an answer and she quickly scribbled it down. Staring down at the endless Math sums to go, she let out a soft exasperated sigh. There was no way the Math teacher would be compassionate enough to allow her to skip detention class. 

She heard the classroom door open and she glanced up immediately, realizing the sound of footsteps were of those she had remembered fondly. Her features lit up instantly as she watched the familiar tall figure entered the room. Biting down a giggle despite the giddiness that still lingered in her head, she noticed that several girls had already began looking his way. It was strange, to say the least, that the presence of one Eriol Hiiragizawa was enough to spell coolness throughout the room. 

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she could not help but feel the longing that churned through her heart. She had appreciated the kindness Eriol had shown yesterday but…

__

Sometimes I wish he would care just a little bit more… Tomoyo thought as she watched Eriol smile in the direction of certain girls. She knew he had no meaning in that gesture and he meant no interest in them but sometimes she really wished that he would smile at her like now. 

__

He hates you, remember? She gazed back down at her homework with lost focus. That conversation back at the fences when they had spoken at night together had made her confused. What was it that he didn't like about her? 

She pressed her lips together. _Is it because I try to be nice to people? Or is it because I try to be too optimistic sometimes? _Once again, she felt the breeze outside the window drifting in and singing through her fingers. Leaning back on her chair, she recalled the promise she had made to herself back in the garden and that she would not fail. 

__

It's alright then…She allowed a small smile to touch her lips. _A promise is a promise, isn't it, Cookie boy? _

Almost as soon as she had said that, her head pounded again and she grimaced involuntarily. She was still burning up and her cheeks were still flushed from her fever and she hadn't felt any better that her cough was still going on strong. All this, with the amount of homework she still had left, was taking a toll on her.

Unable to keep the poundings under control, she lowered her head onto the desk before encompassing her arms around herself, as if wanting to shield from the world outside. The chatters bubbling around were too much for her to take in this state and just for once, she wished she could shut herself from everything. 

__

Oh please let them go away… Giddiness swept her mind once more, turning her world upside down in its reeling darkness. "Oh please go away, too…" She pleaded softly.

"Tomoyo?" 

The deep voice reached her ears as she looked up slowly, forcing a bright smile at the blue-eyed boy who was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. Was it worry she thought she saw? 

"Hello." Amidst the struggle, she managed to keep her tone light and warm although doing so was draining out the every bit of her energy. The tall boy creased his forehead as he took his place at the seat before her. He eyed her carefully before realizing she was still feeling feverish. 

"Tomoyo, why are you at school?" He scolded her softly, "You know you're not feeling well. I told you already, if you are feeling unwell, don't come today. Why didn't you listen to me, huh?" With that, he leant forward to place a gentle hand on her forehead, only to recoil with both shock and utter worry. 

"Dammit, Tomoyo, you're burning." He stood up instantly, "I'm taking you home."

"No, no!" She looked at him with pleading puppy eyes that she could muster still despite her sickness, "I'm feeling pretty fine."

"Pretty fine!" He scoffed, "Yeah right, and you expect me to believe that crap. Now come on, be a good girl."

"No, please," She clasped her hands together and held them near the chin to emphasize her plead, "I really need to take the Math test today. I'm already missing out on so many schoolwork and I'm afraid I won't be able to finish them if I continue to absent myself."

Eriol paused, deciding that she had a point. After all, the sight on her desk - with the books and worksheets piled up - were already enough to back up her statement. 

With a sigh and taking his seat back down before her, he watched as she continued to scribble through her Math sums. He could still recall the events last afternoon when he had taken a trip to her house. Somehow, she had been too tired to stay up the entire day with him and had fallen asleep within less than an hour. Obviously, her condition had weakened more than he had expected. 

Looking at her flushed face, he could not help a fist of emotions that punched in his chest as she continued struggling through her homework. At this rate, she wouldn't be finished even when the teacher arrived. 

"Tomoyo." He started, picking up the entire pile of worksheets into his hands. 

"Hmmm?" She looked up with weary eyes. 

"I'll help you finish up all of this." He said as he leant forward to take the Math book from her weak grasp, "I'll return everything to you once I get them over and done with."

"You don't have to do this." She protested, although she knew it would well be a futile attempt when she wanted to advice Eriol against his wishes. 

"I know I don't have to do this," He said, his lips curving into a small smile as he turned back to the desk to start hitting the worksheets, "But I want to do so."

"Oh…" Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly with surprise. Had he said what she thought she had heard? Maybe it was a mistake…or not? 

"Thank you so much." She said, trying her best to sound cheerful before surrendering to the darkness, laying her head on the desk before falling asleep instantly. 

Both were oblivious to the envious and jealous stares that the classmates were giving as the blue-eyed boy breezed through the homework easily and the amethyst-eyed girl slept with peace radiating from her petite figure. 

* 

"Tomoyo?"

She felt a light tap on her shoulder as she turned her head to look into the marine eyes of Eriol, "What is it?"

"It's break time already. Shall I get something for you to eat?" The crease on his forehead was still there as he looked down at her with concern. 

"No…I'm not hungry." She replied. _I just want to go home. _She couldn't deny that she had done rather badly in her Math test due to her headache and her feverish state. Those algebraic fractions and formulas were swimming in her head every time she had tried to attempt on a question. Needless to say, she wouldn't be very surprised if she was to fail this test. 

"Not hungry?" Eriol arched an eyebrow, bending to her height, "Are you sure?"

She shot him a quick, sweet smile, "I'm sure."

He straightened himself, "I'm not convinced. I'll go get a sandwich for you."

"No, it's..." She trailed off for she spoke to no one in particular. He was already gone. 

She was about to lay back down on the desk when she heard forced coughing from the front of the classroom. Her eyes looked up to meet several other pairs of fierce, glaring ones. She gulped inwardly as the small gang of female took a few steps closer to her, showing off the red buckets of paint that they held in their hands.

Uh-oh. FEAT. This wasn't good. 

She stood up shakily, because of her headache or her fear, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she knew she had to get out of here. Fast. 

"Hello, sweetie pie. I see your boyfriend isn't here with you." One of the girl who had streaks of red hair down her blonde locks said with an evil giggle. 

"That makes the job easier for us then, girls." A brunette stood in the middle which Tomoyo decided that she was the leader of them all. She held up a bucket of red paint which trickled with red drops down the side. 

"What…" The amethyst-eyed girl licked her lips to hide her nervousness, "What do you all want?"

Without warning, five of them lunged forward to grab her wrists as Tomoyo let out a yelp. The remaining six stepped towards her desk with triumphant smirk before they upturned the buckets in their hands. 

"NO!" Tomoyo shouted amidst the struggle in releasing her grasp from the girls as she watched the red paint splashed all over her desk, down her chair…and staining the pile of worksheets Eriol had completed for her. _For her. _

"No, please don't!" She knew protesting was useless as she sank to the ground in despair and exasperation. The gang of 11 girls shot honeyed smiles over their shoulders before exiting out of the classroom without another word, leaving the mess of bloody red behind. 

"Oh gosh…" Tomoyo cried out as she stared at the sight before her. How was she, one person, to clear it all up before break time was over? Her brain turned numb as her gaze settled upon the homework Eriol had done. Would he be mad at her after all he had done? 

Standing on her own two feet with renewed energy, she ignored the headache that unfalteringly coursed through her head. Anger poured into her veins as she headed out of the classroom and down the stairway to seek for those girls. She didn't care if she was the one who got the red paint, she didn't care if she was the one who was outnumbered. They were in the wrong and they should learn. She hadn't committed any mistake, for that she was sure. 

She thought she spotted those girls turning at a corner when she heard noisy footsteps approached from behind her. She ignored it at first, but turned only when they grew too persistent and forceful. 

Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Another larger group of girls were heading towards her direction in full force now - and with buckets of water in their hands! Biting down a scream, she pivoted and ran as fast as she could. Anywhere, somewhere! She had to avoid that downpour targeted at her! 

Realizing that the toilet cubicle could be the only escape route of hers, she turned and ran into the washroom, only to be pinned onto the wall with painful strength and sharp fingernails that pierced into her skin. 

Before she could even scream in pain and agony, the buckets of water emptied at her and the brute force of the waterfall poured onto her skin, soaking her thoroughly as the first chill of its cold slashed at her every cell. 

Damn, but the water was freezing. 

She held herself close as she began to shiver incessantly, from the cold or the fear she felt awhile ago, she didn't know. Or perhaps, she couldn't tell the difference. Right this instant, she couldn't feel any worst as the poundings of her head now multiplied a few notches more and the fever that now burnt with a heat so intense was making any movement a pain. The cold pricked at her and the shock of it all was killing her. 

"I want to go home…" She whispered softly. She thought of the homework now stained with bloody red and the first tear bit at her lashes, fighting to stay at its root. "Eriol would be angry…" She let out a shaky sigh. She couldn't even think that she could still take the fierce lecture of Eriol after what she had gotten herself in. The only thing she wanted now was to go home…where she was free from all this torture and unfriendly treatment. Why had those girls targeted at her? Was it because she was close to Eriol and that it was the sole reason that had led them to feel hatred towards her? 

"Tomoyo! Where are you!?" 

The deep baritone reached her ears and for once, she dreaded to hear it. Was he going to get angry and yell at her after he saw the mess? If that was so, she didn't think she would want to hear all of that. Looking around, she decided that perhaps hiding in one of the cubicles would help. 

That was when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

Too late. 

She willed her eyes to meet those blue ones and the sight of them was enough to cause the tears to spring into her eyes. 

"I'm…sorry." She started, not knowing how to interpret the expressionless look that he was giving her. 

"Tomoyo…" He silenced her immediately as he looked down at her figure. Emotions like he had never known before surged within him and all he could do was to bring the girl before him into his embrace to quell those rising unexplainable words he had wanted to say. He had walked into the classroom only find her gone and a red mess in place. His skin had turned ashen and fear had awoken within him that instant. 

Why? 

He had no answer. 

"Dammit, Tomoyo." His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he continued to hold her trembling figure. He could feel the iciness of the cold even. "Who did this to you? Tell me, dammit." 

"I…I don't know." Her voice sounded tired. "They were girls…A lot of them…" She gave a sigh and drew back, looking into those worried blue orbs, "I'm sorry about the homework."

"Why?" He arched an eyebrow, "You weren't the one who destroyed them." 

"I know, I know…" She looked flustered all of a sudden, "But I'm just sorry. I mean, you worked so hard for them and--"

"I breezed through them," He corrected, a lopsided grin touching his features, "And even if you give me another pile, I'll finish them all for you in an hour."

__

All for you… 

She tried a cheerful smile, "You're always such a show-off." She was delightfully surprised that they could still joke at such a time. 

"Show-off, yeah whatever. Now back to strict business." Smoke colored his eyes and the grin was taken over by a firm frown, "You said there were a lot of girls?"

Tomoyo nodded. 

"And they…" He paused, "Poured those red paint and…the water on you?" 

She nodded. 

"Oh damn them," He pulled her into his embrace again, "I'm bringing you home."

"No, I--"

"I don't care, alright, Tomoyo? You're shivering, you're cold, you're frightened, you're feverish, you're sick, you're giddy. All this and you dare say you're ok?" 

She sighed before allowing a giggle to escape her lips, "I never said I was frightened, Eriol."

He easily lifted her into his arms as if she weighed no more, "Hell, of course I should believe that. _My _Tomoyo never gets frightened that easily." 

His cheeks turned a rosy color as soon as he realized what he had just said. He had called her _HIS _possession again! 

"I guess so." She buried her head in his strong chest as her eyes closed in a tired slumber, "I'm really tired, Eriol…" 

"Then I'm taking you home." He whispered those last words before she fell asleep in his arms and was conscious of no more. 

* 

__

It is unfair. 

Eriol thought bitterly as he slid his hands into his pockets and looked to the scenery outside where the sun was scorching. It was only a few minutes past noon and Shades had yet to be dismissed from school. He recalled how he practically had to slam Mr. Whiteoak's table down to get permission to send Tomoyo home and how he had almost turned the teachers' room into a hell of chaos during the process of convincing Mr.Whiteoak. It hadn't been easy. 

__

It is because of me that she had landed up in this state. He thought as his eyes turned back to the figure that laid nestled in those blue sheets. He had wanted to get her home if not for the explanation he would have to tell Mrs. Daidouji. Because there was nothing good enough he could think of as an excuse, he had decided to bring her over to his house. His father would not be home for another two days so she would be safe here. 

He noticed how innocent she looked right now and that certainly, she was not worthy of such treatment. She had done nothing wrong surely, and it was because of him that had landed her in this state. 

It was certainly unfair. 

His fists clenched. And it was certainly fair that he would get his revenge soon enough. It was time those bitches learn what it was like to deal with a Daidouji…and a Hiiragizawa. They would surely prefer not to try it again. 

"Eriol?"

He spun around. Had she awoken already? His question was proved positive as she struggled to sit up on the bed. He rushed forward immediately, helping to place the pillow behind her to ease her posture. He knelt before her, touching her forehead, "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so." She frowned as she looked around, realizing that the surroundings she had expected to wake up in was definitely not like this. She turned back to Eriol, a light smile touching her lips, "I'm not at home."

He shook his head, "I…I don't know what to tell your mother."

"Oh," She nodded in realization, "It's ok then. I like your room much better."

He found it strange. Surely his room was plain boring, since it was totally blue throughout. Her room was definitely more interesting than this. 

"Hmm, it just reminds me of you." She giggled, noticing the question in his eyes. 

He felt his heart skipped a few beats and he ignored it, deciding to roll his eyes to cover up the mixed emotions he was feeling this instant, "You seem to recover amazingly quick."

"I don't know. I feel really good now," Her hands shot up to her head, "Although my head still--" She sneezed. And then again. 

"Your head still hurts and your cold isn't over yet." He raised his palm to feel for her forehead again. "But your fever is gone already." He stood up to reach for the medicine bottles placed on the desk. 

"Eriol," She began, looking down at her humongous shirt she wore that reached almost to the lower part of her thighs. It had a shade of dark blue and there were a few sketchy pictures she couldn't really make out. There was all she wore on the outside except for the clean white socks that her feet had on, "…I'm not wearing my own outfit."

"Oh that," He refused to turn around, not letting her see the pink shades that were staining his cheeks, "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert."

A giggle escaped, "I never said you are."

He sighed, returning back to her side with a tray of medicine placed on it, "I rang up my maidservant to change for you." 

"Oh…She works part-time? What's her name?" Tomoyo asked as he fed her the first spoon of the dark liquid that was meant for healing her cough. 

"Yeah, she works part-time. Her name is Nakuru. Now will you please stop talking and just drink the goddamn medicine?" He asked, slightly irritated. 

"Is this shirt yours?" She asked again, ignoring his previous statement. 

He lowered his gaze to eye his shirt on her before he nodded, wary of the heat rushing up his veins. He could deny it all he wanted but she still looked adorable and perfect in his shirt. 

__

Don't go there. He chided himself.

"Go to sleep now," He stood up, putting aside the tray, "I'll be right at the kitchen so if you need anything, just holler."

"Kitchen? Why?" She asked, mischief obvious in those amethyst orbs. 

"…Lunch." He walked away to avoid anymore interrogation from the raven-haired girl. 

"You cook, Eriol?" 

He left the question unanswered as he stepped out from the door and closed it. The events of the past awhile ago rushed through him and he felt the angry arose from deep within once more, churning like a powerful wave that he could not just ignore with a frown. 

His fists clenched as he made his way down the stairway. 

Those bitches would pay, he vowed silently.

Tonight. 

*

OOH!!! I can't believe I made Tomoyo suffer soo much! *sobX* Well, at least we know Eriol care a lot for her! Yay! Three cheers for Eriol! I will love to see him bash some action in the next chapter! Well, till then, stay cool and funky and TaADAA!!

Once again, forgive any mistakes I made, okee? 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	17. Melt Me

All in the Game of Love

Hellox hellox! Because I was busy with camp and all, I can only rush out this chapter today so here goes! This is the 17th chappie (AitGoL has come a long way, eh?) and I hope all of you still enjoy it like I do! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

It was like any other ordinary day. 

Shafts of golden sunlight shone into the clear windows of Shades, displaying a picture of perfect beauty across the clean hallways of the school and the noisy hustling of the students rushing in and out of classes were of nothing unique on this day. The grasses on the field swayed with the steady movements of the air and the magnolia flowers planted on the grounds wilt slowly with the approach of the near winter. 

Yet there was just something special today installed for some. 

A few girls, to say the least. 

When the large clock on the top of the tower strike 8 in the morning to signal the start of lessons, it, too, ignited the start of a clash soon to come. One by one, each girl that belonged to FEAT walked up to their lockers and yanked it open. 

And then, of course, the sharp piercing of a scream would whip across the hallways of Shades. 

For in the lockers of those girls, there were red everywhere. Paint, that is. Thick red droplets licked at all four corners of the small compartment and were spilled all over the textbooks and stationery placed inside. Red - it flooded the entire locker, and there was a small piece of paper stuck on the side of the inside. 

On it, in bold dark letters written with a black marker, were the words: 

'Play with the Blue-eyed Boy!' 

And that was not all.

"Audrey! You wouldn't believe what happened to me during Physics class!" One of the older girls in FEAT spoke, her eyes flashing sparks of anger that shot out with immense threat, "My books under my desk were all soaking wet with ice water and I had to dry them up for hours! And the teacher was so pissed off with me that I had to beg him so many times not to put me in Detention today!"

Audrey slowed down her pace to match the footsteps of Melissa and started walking alongside down the stairway. Her big blue eyes flickered with equal anger and there was a trace of arrogance in them. "You wouldn't believe what happen to me! When I got into my class this morning, my whole desk was just flooded with red paint! Everywhere! ARGH!" To emphasize on her frustration, she kicked the banister on the side. 

"I can't believe Eriol Hiiragizawa could be such a meanie!" Another piped in from the back and it turned out to be Donna, the woman who had tried to flirt with the blue-eyed boy at the fair some time ago but to no avail. She had received the exact same treatment Melissa did this morning and obvious displease now showed in her eyes. 

"Exactly my point!" Audrey frowned. "I hate that Daidouji! Now what power does she holds that could possess Eriol to do something like this to us?"

"Perhaps she is a witch! And that's why she is able to put some sort of spell on our favorite number one boy!" Melissa suggested in her squeaky, sharp voice that easily made anyone grimace. 

"Oh really," Donna rolled her eyes, not believing Melissa's theory, "Supposed she bribed him or something?"

"ARGH!" Audrey curled her fists, "I can't wait to get my hands on that Daidouji!"

A smooth voice then ripped from behind, silky like velvet yet with hints of spite lacing it. "We will all get our revenge."

It was Veronica. Now she walked up to join the rest of her group members. Her features split with an evil grin - a trademark known throughout Shades. 

"How, Ronnie?" The girls asked in unison, all totally interested in the idea that they would love to get involved in, careless of the consequences. 

"My cousin, Rad, has a whole troop of boys which detest Eriol. I was actually thinking of sparing him, since it is actually Tomoyo we hate. But after what he had done to all of us today, I think not now." Her eyes glimmered with haughtiness. "I shall give a call to Rad and ask him to deal with Eriol."

"Are you sure about this?" Donna asked with a gasp. She had always adored the blue-eyed boy, since he was always so domineeringly handsome with his enigmatic features capable enough to attract any girls to his side. 

"Oh yes. If we hurt him, we would also end up hurting Tomoyo, too, is it not?" The slyness in Veronica's eyes never left, "And he wants us to play with him. We are merely complying with his wishes, eh?"

With that assurance, all three girls agreed to it. 

That night, Rad Hidesys rang up his fellow teammates and plotted against Eriol Hiiragizawa. The combination of them and FEAT resulted in the birth of a deadly gang.

AEAT = Anti Eriol and Tomoyo. 

*

Those blue, blue eyes gazed down at the delicate frame of the raven-haired girl. Slowly, they moved across the sight of those ivory skin before settling upon the peaceful look on her face. Her eyes were closed and a hand tugged under her cheek daintily made the entire picture even more arresting. 

Almost as if afraid to shatter the atmosphere, he leant forward to brush a thumb across that smooth cheek, treating it as though it was a priceless treasure fragile and breakable with his touch. He touched her with such tenderness like he had never known he could possess before. Never taking his eyes off her, he wondered how ever such beauty could still exist in this world. This girl - she should not be allowed humanity to taint her flaws. 

She was just too innocent, too pure. 

And there was no need to force his mind to take his gaze away from her either, for he already had been trying and trying for the past one hour. They were futile attempts, of course, for his heart never allowed his mind to do as it had wanted. 

So there he was, sitting by his own bed, looking at the girl before him with such intensity that he himself didn't know how he could handle the humiliation if she was to wake up and look into those eyes. Yet because the temptation was just too magnetic, there was no way he could just look away and forget about how beautiful she looked right now. 

Thus, his heart continued to run at its own speed - free like the dance of a bird, wild like the crackling of a flame. 

He watched her stir once more and his guts twisted. 

Was there a need for her to look so attractive right then? So mesmerizing? So beautiful? So…so tantalizing? Even when she slept, this girl spared no mercy to his racing mind. 

__

That's just because she looks beautiful now. That's all. Nothing more. He assured himself as his gaze locked with her slumbering one. 

Yet that one thought lingered in his mind and reeled in him like a runaway train went wild. 

Nothing more? 

__

Are you sure? 

With this, he hastily looked away and stood up to his full height, ignoring the emptiness that was beginning to pit in his stomach and the loss that was beginning to tear his soul apart, "I'm sure."

"Sure of what, Eriol?" 

Now, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. 

He turned on his heels to meet the awakened form of Tomoyo Daidouji. Somehow, though, she still remained the same way she was. Her hand was still placed gently under her cheeks and her long, velvety hair still tumbled along the line of her shoulder blades before flowing down the side. Her eyes, now opened, looked clear and bright like the morning sun shining from atop. 

"Good morning." She greeted, her eyes sparkly and carrying the usual optimistic light he always remembered in her. Her smooth soprano voice directed at him, setting his blood afire. That, he was unaware. 

"Hey." He slid his hands into his pockets. He realized he did that whenever he was at a loss of words or was deeply in thoughts. What? Was he beginning to feel nervous? 

__

No way in hell. 

She sat up and pushed the blue sheets away from her, revealing his shirt that she still wore. As if feeling the past events rushing back in time, she placed a palm on her forehead before breaking into an impish grin. 

"I'm feeling ok already." And she smiled at him. 

"What you're supposed to be after all these long hours in bed, ain't it?" He asked with a straight, expressionless face. Years of trained discipline had him veiling his emotions easily. 

"Aww, come on now, don't look so dull, Eriol," She gave a cheerful smile, "Smile for me, alright?"

Instantly, he felt those walls around his heart break apart and the mask on his face withering away. Yet a fraction of what he was remained, only the curve of his lips acting as a traitor. 

"Hmm, let me guess, is Cookie Boy angry at his Strawberry Cake for having slept in his bed for so long?" Her fingers rested under her chin and she gave an innocent look meant for him. 

And he melted. 

"No." He turned around to avoid eye contact. He knew he was smiling already and that last thing he wanted was to have her see that. 

"Ok." He heard her speak. "So…aren't you supposed to be at school, Eriol?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he met her questioning gaze. 

"No. You were sick." He replied. 

Silence aroused and he faced her to meet her surprised look. 

"I…I don't know what to say." She admitted, dipping her head. There was a flush to her cheeks and he thought she looked absolutely adorable that moment. 

__

No, dammit, shut up and don't go there. He scolded himself. 

"It's alright. You're better now and that's all that matters." 

His eyes then rounded in amusement and shock. Now why in in the world had he said that? What kind of monsters had jumped into him and possessed him to say something so…so…out-of-the-world? 

He then noted the softness in her eyes and decided it wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

"Thank you." She said with the kindest eyes he had ever remembered. "Sorry if it was hard on you."

"It was nothing." He assured as he approached the bedside, settling down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Her eyes twinkled when she responded. "I can't thank you enough."

He looked to the side as a smile took over his features tentatively at first, and then became sure and unafraid, "I wouldn't mind a treat actually."

She laughed, the merry sound of it tingling like the melodious chimes of silver bells, "Of course I do know what is expected of me." She pretended to think deeply before breaking into another smile of hers, "But actually, I have a good idea of what you want."

__

"Actually, I have a good idea of what you want…"

That single sentence ran vividly through his head. 

He looked into her eyes only to meet her innocent smile, and then broke the eye contact quickly in hope to quench the unexplainable words rising within him. What was this that he was feeling? He could not apprehend it nor grasp it as easily as other emotions he could depict. 

He had never felt like this in his entire life. Till this day. 

"I…I-I don't know…what you're talking about." He had to stop from slapping himself. By God, he was stuttering! 

A giggle spilled from her lips, "Really, Cookie boy?"

"Positive." He steadied his voice to make sure it sounded like what it should. If he was to stutter again, god knows where his pride would fly to! Especially in front of somebody like her! 

"But you're sure you don't want anything in return?" She asked, her eyes serious this time. After all, he had done so much for her, hadn't he? 

"I'm sure, I'm sure." He moved slightly, so aware of her presence breathing close to his skin. He was afraid his mind would betray him again. 

Why should he be afraid? 

He had no answer again. 

"Alright then." She fell into silence once more, and then spoke. "Where were you last night? I didn't see you around."

"I…" His throat ran dry. Thoughts of last night always had him grinning in the darkness and grimacing comically at what he had done. Sneaking into Shades had been easier than he had expected. With his athlete capability, it had enabled him to accomplish his task faster than ever. He had been chuckling all night whenever he thought of the looks on their faces. But now…now, things were different. If Tomoyo was to ever learn of what he had ever done, she would…

He sucked in his breath. _She would what? _

I just can't tell her, dammit. 

"I just went out to buy something. Why?" It was better to answer a question with another question, he remembered. 

She shrugged and for a moment, he thought there were stains to her cheeks, "I just didn't see you around…I thought you left me alone or something." She giggled, "So I'm glad to see you around this morning."

"Oh." He stood up, unable to take the tension knotting in his stomach any longer. He didn't know why but the more he spoke to the raven-haired girl, the more he was feeling queasy inside. 

And by hell, he was feeling like an awkward fool around her. 

"Eriol?"

"What is it?" He slid his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the windows once more. Damn, but it was soon becoming a habit for him. 

"I'm feeling pretty fine already. You should go to school. I don't want you to miss out anything. If you don't go back today, you'll have loads of work to catch up. You already helped me so much yesterday. I don't want you to work so hard again." 

He spun around, stunned to silence. 

__

I don't want you to…

She was kind. Too kind. 

"It's alright. I'll stay." He affirmed. 

"But--"

"You have not yet recovered, Tomoyo."

"I'm almost ok." She protested. 

"Still--"

Abruptly, she cut in, "If I were to recover fully already, will you go back to school?"

He stared at her for a moment's hesitation before shaking his head firmly, "I'll stay."

She looked surprised, shocked even, at his answer, "…Why?"

He opened his mouth to speak before closing again. No words came to him as he tried to speak once more. Still, words failed him and he finally pursed his lips together and turned back to the window as a distraction from her intense scrutiny. 

"I…I don't know." He said after a long while. 

"Oh." 

He heard the shuffling of her feet on the wooden flooring before she headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" He walked towards her immediately, amused at her sudden action. 

"I'm hungry." She answered simply, an almost shy smile curling her lips as she exited to the hallway outside with Eriol protectively behind her heels. 

"What would you like?" He asked, the mentioning of food causing his stomach to start growling. He had forgotten all about breakfast when he had stayed in the bedroom and had spent his time…spent his time…

Staring at her. 

His cheeks felt hot. _I was not! _

It was her voice that shook him out of his dreadful thoughts. "I don't know, Eriol. But I loved the macaroni you cooked up yesterday. It was delicious."

He ignored the comment as he made his way down the stairway, deciding that the sudden increase of his heart pulses was due to the lack of sleep. Well, just perhaps. "Will sandwiches do today?"

"As long as it's from you, anything's nice." She said it so casually that she hadn't noticed the shades of red stretching across his features. 

"Oh shut up, will you?" He chided her as they stepped into the kitchen. The presence of one Tomoyo Daidouji was enough to change his entire life. And now. She was doing too much to him. This pure torture - he wondered how long more he was able to take it. She was causing too much unknown emotions to swallow his heart. Emotions he couldn't explain, emotions he didn't know. 

Why, oh, why had he brought her to his house only to suffer and experience such torment? 

No, not physical. Emotional. Now what power did she held that could make him feel like this so? 

And for that, he had no answer again. 

* 

The night looked bleak. 

The stars dimmed behind the dreary wools of the clouds and the moon from the murky darkness blurred even more as it moved further away. The street lamps did nothing to brighten up the atmosphere as Eriol walked across the desolated path situated behind his manor. The sun had set hours ago and now, it was only just him alone along this path. 

Yet even in this situation, he still felt light and strangely warm, despite the temperature of the surroundings beginning to dip with nature to act as its course. 

He let out a sigh.

Tomoyo had been a great help in the kitchen for both breakfast and lunch when he realized she was a better cook than he was. She had assisted him in making the sandwiches and had whipped out a humongous plate of pasta for lunch. It had been delicious, indeed. 

Then she had gone home after having a long talk over the phone with her father. Eriol had insisted on walking her home since she was still having a slight cold but she had promised she would be fine. 

And another sigh escaped. 

Involuntarily, he wondered how those FEAT girls looked when they had gotten their surprise of the day. Surely they had looked funny. He could imagine the screams from those girls as they ran around hollering for each other. 

__

But you know the consequences, eh, Eriol? They are a huge bunch of girls, you know. 

Eriol nodded firmly to himself. Recalling what Tomoyo had gone through because of him, he made a silent vow that he would protect her if anything like that happens again. 

He then stopped in his path, sensing the presence of another. 

No, it wasn't Tomoyo. For that he was sure. 

His eyes shot towards the side where shadows were creeping up on the thick bushes before they engulfed the entire grounds around it. His blue orbs widened when he saw the shadows began to form into something more recognizable. 

People. 

And then something else jutted out which caused his eyes to widen even more. 

They were holding sticks. Hard, long sticks. 

He turned around, his famous mysterious eyes piercing out calmly from the strands of his dark azure hair. Though his heart sped up a few notches more due to the stark fear that was beginning to collect within him, his mask was flawless with calm and absolute coolness. 

From the shadows stepped out a group of boys around his age. They held weapons - batons, sticks, poles - and they were advancing on him quicker with each step they took. 

He recognized the first one who was leading all of them on. 

Rad Hidesys. 

Those blue eyes slit with warning as he did nothing to retreat. He stood there, strong and whole, and as one Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

If this was what destiny had him face with because of Tomoyo, he was more than willing to accept it. 

With nothing in his hands but determination and the image of Tomoyo replaying in his mind over and over again, he stepped forward. 

He was ready to take on anything. 

"You played pranks on our girls." Rad spoke evenly, careful enough to place enough spite into each syllable. "And now you shall pay."

He replied with the one-liner that shocked them all. "I'll be glad to."

Rad cocked an eyebrow arrogantly, but the momentary admiration fleeting past his eyes was unmistakable, "You are willing to go through this?"

Eriol understood it all. He was outnumbered and he would have to tolerate the pain of all this after everything ended. 

Yet the image of Tomoyo continued to haunt his mind. 

He took another step forward that would readily lead him straight to the gateway of Hell. 

"I am ready."

** 

OoooH! So cool, huh? Go,Eriol, go Eriol! Now let us all chant together again! GO, ERIOL, GO, ERIOL!!!! I wrote this at night and I'm quite sleepy already so spare me if there are any mistakes and errors. I wrote the final section (where Eriol met those guys) with the mp3 'Numb' by Linkin Park blasting through my computer so it's totally nice! I like the song a lot!! Yippee!! Well, it's not necessary that you know but because I'm bored so I decided to let you on this inessential 'secret' of mine. Heehee. 

To demi-kaijuu = haha, I like to put 'p.s. the almighty one' to let people note and never forget that I'm the one and only mysterio000 to reign this world! But if you still don't really understand, p.s. means 'please note'. So thank you for asking me this so I can clarify it here! 

Well yeah, so just enjoy it and drop a review kee?

As always

Mysterio000 

p.s. the almighty one!


	18. Will this do for You?

All in the Game of Love

Hellox! Mysterio000 back in action and with you with the 18th chappie! I rushed all the way back home just to write this chapter up and I hope all of you enjoy it kay!

In response to some reviews: 

A.Adelaide = Heyx! I'm shooooo glad that you and your friend love this story, too! In anyway, *grins sheepishly* no, I do not learn French. Is there a word I used in the previous chapter? Please enlighten me on this! =) 

To Seida-310 = Yes, I know that these current chapters are more on the 'revenge' part but I promise I will get them over and done with soon! I will also get back to introducing all the stuff in the earlier chappies for all you guys out there to enjoy, eh! 

So let's get on with the fic, picking up from the point where Eriol is facing a whole bunch of baddies!!! GO, ERIOL! GANBATTE!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

He took a step forward and braced himself. 

He held no weapons and was clearly aware that he was armed with nothing but his own two hands. Yet that determination in his eyes never subsided as he placed another foot forward, and then another.

He was alone but it was ok. 

Rad sneered before he lifted up the baton in his right hand and signalled the troop of men behind him to advance forward. The evil smirk never left the face of the blond-haired leader as he stood back and watched as his men thrust themselves at the blue-eyed boy. With sticks raised up high in the air, those men swung them down mercilessly at the strong built before them.

Eriol poised himself in fighting stance before moving aside quickly just as the sticks hit the floor, missing him by an inch. Moving across the ground with an agility that proved him much worthy of the title as star basketball player in Shades, he lunged himself forward and swung an uppercut into the chin of a burly man closest to him. 

Recovering quickly and ready for more action, Eriol slid under the two attacking men before wheeling himself around and slamming his legs into their chests. He then spun around to face three more incoming men now dashing towards him with powerful rage. 

Caught off-guard, a punch threw into his face before he was thrown off several feet away from the scene. Letting out a grunt and ignoring the pain that sliced across his skin, he willed himself from the ground. 

Fists clenched tightly, he handled those three men with a single kick that flung the first man off before swinging deathly punches into the faces of the remaining two. As if it wasn't enough, two more men charged from behind with batons gripped tightly in their hands. 

Eriol grimaced as one of them easily attacked his shoulder with the hard dark weapon before the other thrust a kick into his chest. Unable to take the excruciating pain that swiped at his every senses of his body, he stepped back before falling into murky dizziness onto the ground.

He winced, curling his fingers into a painful clench as he felt another kick in his abdomen and another swing of the weapon at the blade of his shoulder. Approaching footsteps of those heavy metal boots reached his ears and he knew more were beginning to approach.

There was no way he could fend them all off.

In the distance amidst the fog of blurry greyness, those blue orbs met those laughing ones of Rad. They were smirking at him, taunting him, mocking him. 

Eriol let out a groan in his throat as another mighty kick landed on his back. His mind was reeling, his heart was thudding continuously. 

He shouldn't give up now. 

__

Hiiragizawa, don't fall. Get up! Get up and fight them! 

He closed his fist to grab the air. Even breathing was a difficulty to him now.

__

I…I can't, dammit. 

He was about to close his eyes and submit himself to those men before the same vivid image flitted through his mind again. This time, clear as crystal, as it floated gently in and quelled the pain coursing through his entire body.

It will be ok, he assured himself as he felt the energy revitalized within him. Despite the struggle, he could still see something out of the dark. There was a light shining from the end of this 'tunnel'. 

It was so close, it was almost as if he could feel it. 

__

I won't give up. Not now. 

Now it came to him. That voice. That sweet, sweet voice of _hers _that reminded him of why he was here in the first place. 

__

[ You are my only hope… ] 

My only hope…

He pulled himself from the ground, his mind clearing as the voice continued to sing in his mind. Those men were sneering at him as they began to back step into pace with Rad. 

"No." He whispered to no one in particular as his legs finally found the energy needed to fight back against the men. 

"I won't…" He uttered softly, but the voice now held something more. It was lethally fierce, like the blowing of the wind against the crashing shore. "I won't give up." He finished as he picked himself up from the ground easily, advancing ahead with a speed he had never known he could possess before. This agility - it was unlike those he had shown during his infamous basketball matches that blessed his team as a champion winner. This was much more powerful and incredible. 

Caught off-guard, those men were thrown to the floor as the blue-eyed man shattered his fist into their faces with a handful of punches before lowering his stance to swipe them off their feet with a single kick. 

Eriol wiped the sweat on his brow before turning to face the final man that was standing solidly still. 

Yet his eyes no longer beheld the trademark glint. 

There was fear - and envy. 

Rad was about to open his mouth to speak when footsteps rustling behind those bushes broke off his words. He turned around to look for the source of the noise when his eyes suddenly turned afraid. With assumptions that the police were here, he hastily called for his men.

"Get up and hurry! It may be the police!" 

And they were gone in a flash, most of them limping all the way out of the winding isolated path. 

Eriol released a heavy sigh before sinking to his knees. 

He was too tired to think of anything now. Darkness now surrounded him, tendrils of pain that laced his mind with drowsiness. 

When he heard that angelic voice calling for his name, he thought he must have surely been dreaming. 

* 

When he awoke in the night, he realized he was back in his bedroom. Confused, his fingers reached for his head before he felt it throbbed. With a wince, he wondered if everything that had just happened was a dream. If it wasn't, how was it that he was capable of landing back in here, asleep? Had a fairy godmother picked him up from that murky misery and placed him back into bed? 

__

Cut that out, Hiiragizawa. You're getting mentally disorientated. He thought dryly before he looked down at his body. True to the previous events, his fingers were swelling with crimson red and bruises were scattered all over his body. 

Water. He needed water now. 

He was about to lift off the blankets when he felt a light weight tugging at the corner of it. His eyes searched to see what, or _who _was it. 

And then he realized he wasn't alone. 

His throat ran dry as his eyes first caught a glimpse of that familiar dark velvety hair spilling across his bed sheets. Making sure it wasn't another hallucination of his, he leant forward to feel the touch of those tresses in his fingers.

She was real. 

A thousand thoughts streamed into his mind. 

What happened? Why was she here? When did this happened? How did she ended up falling asleep by his bed? 

His eyes drifted into the distance to find his table lamp lit and a few scraps of lined papers spread across the table messily. Other than that, everything was in place. A frown found its way to his lips. Had she been here long? 

"You're finally awake." Her voice chased all thoughts out of him as he turned his attention to her. She was fully awake now and her eyes now pierced into his thoughtfully. 

"What?" He finally broke the silence when she spoke nothing more. He wasn't used to the way she was looking at him, like how he was practically naked under her scrutiny. 

"I…" Her head dipped as she began to struggle to find the right words to express herself. After what seemed like a moment of eternity, her eyes raised again to meet those questioning blue ones. 

"What happened to you?" She asked, eyes rounded in concern. 

"N-Nothing." He spoke softly, praying she wouldn't spot the obvious lie he was hiding beneath. 

Surprisingly, she grew into silence again. 

"Tomoyo?" He placed his fingers under her chin to tip her head up, willing her to look at him. He wasn't used to seeing her like that. "What's wrong?"

"You…You can't lie to me." She took in a deep breath before speaking again, "If it's nothing, why are you injured like that? You're wounded all over."

"I'm fine, really." Eriol said, trying to reassure her. His heart was racing as she continued to contemplate him. What if she knew everything? It couldn't be possible, could it? 

"No." This time, she spoke firmly yet her eyes were still as soft. She suddenly lifted a delicate hand to his face before letting her fingers trail down that masculine skin. He shivered at the closeness of her feel and felt his gut tightened into a knot once more. 

What was she trying to torment him with again? 

Almost as quickly, she let her hand fall back to her side and Eriol looked away in hope to disguise the disappointment he felt. 

What? He wasn't supposed to feel this way. 

Their eyes met once more before silence danced its way around them, settling peacefully like a soft blanket upon the bed sheets. 

"I'm sorry." 

Eriol's eyes widened as he heard those words flowing from her lips in a timid whisper. Had he heard what she had spoken, or what is, again, a dream? He continued to lock his gaze on her and realized it was for real again. 

She had said she was sorry. 

"But why?" He was utterly confused. 

"I…" She began meekly, almost afraid to meet him in the eye. "I know what you did…I know what happened…I--"

"Who told you?" He caught her chin to steady her gaze once more. 

"No, no!" She shook her head vehemently, "I…I came after Rad and the rest left. I saw them running and I…" She broke off when she noticed he had looked away. 

__

So she knows… She was the one who brought me back here… 

"Are you angry?" She asked out of the blue, shocking him as his attention returned to her. He stared at her, dumbfounded before she spoke again. "I didn't mean for them to come after you. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be so…" She paused to find the correct word before continuing, "So cruel to you…"

She stopped before sighing, "It's all my fault. This has nothing to do with you." 

Her words echoed in his head before registering after a moment. 

"No." He shook his head. "Look, Tomoyo, those girls did those things to you because of me. They were jealous. I was the one who brought all that trouble to you, don't you realize? It is only right for them to have their payback on me."

"But--"

"No. Be quiet." The firm gaze in his eyes silenced her. "It doesn't matter anymore, Tomoyo."

She lowered her gaze to eye his bruises before sighing, "They are sooo cruel. How can they do this to you?"

His eyes grew again as she spoke those words, sending little chills up his spine. It didn't help as she began to touch those scars on his skin with such gentleness. 

Her touch - it was all too brutally gentle for his nerves to take.

Confused with what he was feeling, he pulled his arm back, all the more frantically flustered at the disappointment that was obviously washing over his soul. 

"I'm sorry," She quickly pulled away, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." He hastened to look somewhere else as a distraction, only to have his gaze settled upon his desk again. This time, he noticed that there were words on those scraps of papers but at this distance, they merely appeared as a mist of words to him.

"What are those papers?" He asked, curious. 

"Oh, those," She quickly stood up to pack the desk and gather the papers together. "They are just some paperwork."

"Right." He replied, not knowing whether to believe her or not. 

"Anyway," She said, returning to his side with a cup in her hands as she offered it to him, "I'm sure you're thirsty."

He was grateful for that but kept it silent as he drank it all down. 

"You hold on for a moment." She stood up and left the room but returned almost immediately with a first-aid kit in her hands. She wore a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed before him. "Ok, Eriol, take off your shirt."

His mind turned numb. _What!?!? _

Her soft laughter shattered his thoughts. "You heard me."

"Why?" He asked dumbly, "What for?"

She sighed before leaning forward to help undo his top few buttons, "I need to nurse your wounds, silly!"

His cheeks burnt as he felt her fingers brush against the bare feel of his skin. God, what was she making him feel? He couldn't think right now! Everything was chaos in his mind…and heart. 

"I-I can do this on my own." He caught her arm to stop her movements, only to receive a smile that acted as a sucker punch in his stomach in return. 

"You are behaving like a child right now, you know?" She teased as she watched him undo those buttons on his own.

"Am not." He retorted back before pulling his shirt over his head to allow her to nurse his wounds, exposing those well-trained muscles that seemed so untouchable and steely. Under those light yellow rays of the table lamp, his stomach appeared flat, his chest broad and powerful and his shoulders strong and steady. 

"Wow," Tomoyo teased as she poked a playful finger at his ribs, "No wonder those girls in Shades claim that you are hot." 

"Oh shut up." He chided although trying hard to calm the heat that was rushing to his cheeks at a ridiculous pace. "Just start nursing me, would you?"

"Oh alright," She giggled heartily before motioning him to move forward so that she could get a better look at his wounds. Her face scrunched up as her eyes settled upon those red bruises on his back. 

"It will hurt but bear with it, alright, Eriol?" She said, dipping the cotton wool into the medication oil before leaning forward to press it onto his wounds. 

"Yeah…After all that I went through, I can handle anything." He replied before feeling the burning pain of the liquid licking at his skin. 

"I already said I am sorry." She looked at him with remorseful eyes which made him cringed immediately. 

"No, Tomoyo, I didn't mean it that way." He cursed himself for the slip of his tongue. 

"It's ok." She continued to apply the medication at his wounds before covering the cap of the liquid bottle and picking up another small glass bottle from the kit. 

"What's that?" Eriol wasn't sure if he wanted to sit through another round of physical torture with that medicinal oil. 

"Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile as she signalled him to move even forward so that there was room for her behind to sit. "You merely tore your shoulder muscles. They'll be ok in a week, though."

"Oh…" He broke off just as he felt her fingers rubbing against his shoulders, gently massaging them so that the muscles contracted and stretched with a relaxing sensation. He held his breath. How could such softness be curbed into such delightful greatness? 

Disgusted with his own thoughts, he groaned low in his throat, though soft enough not to be heard. If this continued, surely he would turn into a mentally insane person soon. 

He felt her touch slowly making its way down and he shivered involuntarily. Why, oh, why was he feeling like a total retard beside her? And why was it that it was only beside her that he felt like this? He wasn't making any sense out of this. 

He inhaled sharply as her fingers began to press at the lower part of his back before making its way up again, then coming to a stop.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, leaning back to look at him. His eyes refused hers as he nodded, hastily grabbing his shirt to put it on. 

"Why? Are you that cold?" She stared at him strangely. He shook his head, "No."

She stood up as she glanced at the clock that stood at the high wall of his room. By all the Holy! It was already past 3 in the morning and he hadn't realized that! He looked at her with disbelief. How long had she been here? 

"I used your key to enter your house since you had it. The taxi driver helped carry you into the house for me." She turned around to answer his thoughts, reading his surprise. "If you're feeling better then I'd better be going."

"You're going home at this time of the hour?" His eyes widened."Does your parents know about this?"

She shook her head, a twinkle in her eyes, "I rang up my father and said I will be sleeping at Sakura's house. He gave the 'ok'…but I think I'd better be heading back. You need to rest and I don't want to disturb you."

There was a round of silence before the blue-eyed boy nodded, though with reluctance whirling in his heart. He understood that she was beginning to tire out, too. 

"Don't go to school tomorrow, ok? Stay home and rest." Tomoyo said as she headed for the table to gather her papers. 

"…I guess." He knew full well that he was in no condition to survive the hours in school the next day. 

"Now that's a good boy." She turned around with a smiling face. "I will bring back all your homework for you and your lunch."

"That won't be necess--" 

She cut him off, taking a step forward, "You brought me lunch over to my house the other time, too, remember?" 

"That doesn't matter." 

"It's ok." She said, sitting upon the edge of his bed once more. "And take care of yourself, alright? Don't make me worry for you again."

__

Worry for you… 

"I really have to go now." She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for everything and--"

"No. Be quiet. I don't want you to say sorry." He looked at her with those soft blue eyes before he noticed her breaking into a sweet smile. 

"Thank you so much, too."

"I haven't done anything." 

She shook her head, firm on correcting him, "You did a lot for me. Thank you, Eriol. I still don't know how to repay you."

He slanted his head to a side to avoid her gaze, "I don't want anything."

__

Actually, I have a good idea of what you want…

"Hmm…I will think about it. But as for now," A sparkle glowed in her amethyst eyes, blending with her smile that resembled an angel's, "I hope this will do for you."

__

This will do for me…? His heart jumped as his eyes rose to lock with hers. His heart missed a beat as those thoughts in his mind distinguished with every second that passed by. 

Time froze to eternity before she finally broke into a lovely smile.

And then she simply bent to kiss him on the cheek. 

**

END!!!!

Of chappie I mean.

In anyway, I could swear this chapter was going a little too slowly but I promise I will make it up on the next chapter! To all who are curious to what those scraps of papers are, I will let it on to you bit by bit as the story goes along before finally revealing it to you what it is all about. 

As for now, I hoped you enjoy it like I did and that you will keep the reviews incoming! Arigatou gozaimasu!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	19. How to Shut Up

All in the Game of Love

Hellox and kicking back with the 19th chappie of AitGoL!!! Enjoy, enjoy and like I said, this is a chapter to make up for the previous one for going too slowly. I hope all of you will like this and continue to keep the support coming! Domo arigatou!! I will also be clearing up some stuff about Rad here so pls spare me if you think it is boring or anything! I am including scenes that have been missing for the past few chapters when AEAT were mostly focused on. So taadaa and enjoy! 

Btw, I have received several reviews on guessing what those papers were. Well, I'll keep that as a secret for now until the later chapters so let's just keep it in suspense first!! (Though I promise there is a huge hint in this fic already!) 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

* 

It was another typical day in a certain class of Shades. The math teacher, as usual, was busy teaching formulas to nobody in particular, never aware that the class was busy with their own stuff. Her droning voice was of nothing to win the attention of the classmen either. 

For the next two periods of the lesson, giggles flew across the room as several girls busied themselves with gossiping messages that were scribbled onto with teases and comical remarks. Boys that sat at all corners of the room folded their math homework into paper planes and flung them at each other for a little game of 'Shoot-Me-If-You-Can'. The others were either reading comics or copying homework from the smarter students in the class. 

And amidst the silent chaos that erupted across the classroom, one particular person was still able to find peace and quiet in whatever she was doing. A lady, to say the least. 

Tomoyo Daidouji, with her amethyst eyes trained wholly on the papers before her, was only semi-conscious of what was going around the classroom. She didn't know what those messages the girls were passing, neither did she give a care to see which boy won the paper plane game. Much less, those math formulas scrawled on the board of the classroom were of no interest to the raven-haired lady either. 

All she knew was that she had to complete what was before her. 

__

Tap tap tap…

The pencil in her hand hit against the table softly in rhythm before she leant forward with inspiration lighting in her eyes instantly. Scribbling something on the paper, she then held it up to head level to eye it under the frail rays of the classroom's light. Obvious satisfaction showed on her face before she continued to work hard on the single sheet of paper. 

On certain times, her face would crinkle in displease before erasing the mistake away and starting over again. Other times, a smile would spill across her features that proved to be wistful. 

By the end of math class, _it _was complete. 

Tomoyo let out a sigh and rested her head on the table, covering the sheets of papers that were now filled with blots of black fountain ink. Inwardly, she could feel the gratitude and happiness flowing from her heart, and smiled. 

* 

"What!? You're not going to go after Eriol anymore?" Veronica cried out, horrified, "But why? Have you gone insane, my dear cousin? Or just mentally zonked out by the fight?" She placed a palm on the forehead of Rad before feeling him shove her away.

"First of all, I am _not _mentally zonked out for I have nary a scratch at all." He held up his hands to prove his point before sighing, turning his armchair to the window of their Hidesys mansion. 

"Then why?" Veronica stomped to his side, not believing any of this, "Why do you insist on not attacking him anymore?"

Rad said nothing, but his cousin knew him long enough to notice something in his eyes that she had not seen before, and she couldn't believe it. Those blue eyes no longer blazed out a path of fiery determination that marked the trademark of the blond-haired man. Instead, there was a swirl of emotions conjuring in them. 

Envy, Veronica recognized. 

"Are you telling me you're going soft on them now?" She exclaimed with disbelief, referring to the couple that was now the favorite hotspot topic in Shades. 

Rad remained silent when he lifted a finger to push open the window, allowing a small breeze to drift in. "No, I am not going easy on them. It is just…" He paused to find the right words before continuing, his face a flawless impression of an emotionless person, "There are things which we have to understand."

"Like what? Like what!? I don't understand you now, Rad!" Veronica flung her hands up, totally annoyed by the fact that she would lose a strong support in her hatred for the couple. 

"…Veronica," He gave a sigh, "Tomoyo Daidouji is a real jewel, a gem polished by the hands of God, a ray of sunshine that has happened to roll down the hills to land before our sight." 

"I can let you have her! We just have to split them up, that's all!" Veronica said, desperate to win back Rad into her team of AEAT. 

"That's what you don't understand." The impersonal mask fragmented as something else crawled into Rad's eyes that could not be define easily. "She is perfect. Far too perfect. I thought I loved her. I really did."

"And then?" Veronica asked, annoyed and disinterested, not getting a hang of what her cousin was trying to say. 

"I wanted to own her. I wanted her to be mine. I was so desperate to be the owner of this gem that I would resort to anything to achieve that." His eyes dipped, although his head maintained its level up high still. "But this is not love. This is…infatuation. An obsession. Addiction." 

He spoke again, finishing his confusing speech, "I cannot have her."

"What are you talking about!?" By this time, Veronica was terribly pissed off that she couldn't understand her cousin for the first time in his life. Supposed Eriol and Tomoyo had put a curse on her cousin to cause him to behave like this?

Confused and utterly disappointed with Rad, she fumed angrily before slamming the door shut behind her and stalked off. 

Unfazed by his cousin's strong reaction at his words, Rad continued to keep his gaze locked on the glassy windows before a string of words escaped his lips, though not meant for anyone to hear. 

"There is somebody out there who is willing to sacrifice his own well-being for the sake of this jewel." He spoke almost inaudibly, and the words slowly weaved with the wind and were gone. 

"How much courage does it take for a human to poise himself before a dozen of armed men and face his hellish fate just because of a girl?" He asked, seemingly as though he was speaking to the windows. The glass reflected his image and he saw the envy in his own blue orbs. 

He then stared down at his raised palms that were now opened up to meet his face. 

"Understand that, Veronica… Understand that, for I am beginning to."

* 

"Ok, explain." Eriol snapped as he glared at the couple before him. "Explain how the two of you ended up visiting me when you could have gone on a date."

"Well, firstly, we just wanted to see how you were getting along since Tomoyo told us that you were injured and all." Sakura Kinomoto said with an unmistakable tease in her emerald eyes. 

"Yeah, so stop being so mean, would ya?" Li Syaoran spoke next, his brown eyes glinting with playfulness as he folded his arms with a feigned pout, "I wonder how Tomoyo managed to stand being with you for so long."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Eriol growled, his eyes piercing a dozen of daggers into Syaoran's. 

"Alright, Syaoran, let's stop teasing Eriol now. Look, he's getting all red." Sakura said, but not before adding a pinch of her own mischief as well. 

"Oh! Just look at him blush! You should do this more often, man, Eriol. You look so adorable." Syaoran broke into his own fits of laughter, well aware that his friend would burst into a tantrum sooner or later. 

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Eriol held up a pillow threateningly, his patience teetering. 

"Eriol!" Sakura quickly stood up to release the pillow from the blue-eyed boy's grasp, "Syaoran didn't mean it!"

"Oh right, he didn't." The annoyed man shot back sarcastically, hating the way Syaoran was looking so triumphant now. Eriol vowed to get him later when Sakura wasn't around. But as for now, he needed to know why the two of them were here. The _real _reason. 

"Quit the lies. Really, why are the two of you here?" He asked. 

"Why can't you ever believe that we came just to visit you?" Syaoran retorted lightly, humor shining in his amber eyes. Another favorite hobby of his was to watch his blue-eyed friend get red with anger. He knew how short his temper was when it came to teases and all. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura chided her boyfriend, seeing that the fuse of Eriol's patience was burning with sparks already. If Syaoran didn't know better, he would be threading on dangerous territory the next instance. 

"Actually, Tomoyo couldn't make it to send you lunch so here we are." Sakura finally explained as she handed him a Styrofoam packet that consisted of his lunch. 

"Couldn't make it?" Eriol snapped his head up, worry creasing his forehead. Had Rad or Veronica done something to her again? "Why? Something happened?"

"Why, yes." Syaoran said, fighting hard to keep a straight face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakura stifling a giggle. He prayed Eriol wouldn't notice his lips beginning to curl up into a smile. 

He didn't, and they benefited to see the impression on his face. 

Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arms, his grip tight and firm, "Why? How? What happened?" 

And the amber-eyed boy broke his façade, laughing so hard that Sakura had to calm him down by patting his back repeatedly. 

"Argh!!! Damn you!" Unable to control his annoyance anymore and finally deciding to carry out his vow despite the presence of Sakura, Eriol grabbed a pillow and headed straight for Syaoran. 

"AH NO! I didn't get to finish my sentence! She had detention, that's all!" Syaoran exclaimed in mock fear as he ran out of the room. 

"YOU CHEATER!" And Eriol followed behind, hot on his heels with a pillow acting as a weapon in his hand, "GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOL!"

For the next half an hour, Eriol spent the time trying to find Syaoran in his house and finally chased him out to the living hall when he had found him hiding in the bathtub of the guest room. 

__

"Very nice of you to take a shower in my house." Eriol had said when he had lifted up the curtains to spot the amber-eyed boy squatting down at the corner, looking up at him with an impish grin. Then he had slammed the pillow right into his face before dragging him down to the living hall. 

"Owww…" Syaoran cried out as the three of them settled at the sofa of the living hall. He rubbed his cheeks in pain before grinning, "That was fun."

Eriol rolled his eyes. Being in the same class with Syaoran ever since the early days of elementary school didn't help in assisting him to understand this man completely. But somehow despite all the teases he had always received from Syaoran, their years of friendship still stood solid. The other man would always torture him with mischievous questions and he would always retort back with threatening words. Yet this was ordinary for a unique friendship like theirs. 

"I'm surprised, you know." Sakura, sitting closely beside Syaoran, spoke. "Remember the dare that brought you two together?"

They were referring to Tomoyo, Eriol realized. Of course he remembered the dare. Who could forget the moment when Syaoran had picked Tomoyo to be his girlfriend for 5 weeks? After that, his life had been nothing but ordinary. 

"Why?" Eriol shrugged, unsure of what was coming next.

"Well," Syaoran, who had an arm securely around Sakura's shoulder, smiled, "I'm surprised you follow all the rules without fail."

Eriol cocked an eyebrow, his head spinning to find an excuse quickly, "I just don't want to date Naoko."

"Excuse." Syaoran mocked, deciding to elaborate on his point. "You don't even need us to remind you to walk Tomoyo home anymore. Besides, you walk her home directly now, not even just 500m from school."

"In fact, you guys don't seem like a truth-or-dare couple anymore. You two look quite lovely to me. Just like a true couple dating, you know." Sakura stated matter-of-factly, observing the man before her looking away hastily. 

"I just don't want her to come to the two of you to tell on me." Eriol thought up quickly again, although something inside nagged at him that it was an obvious lie. 

"Excuses, excuses. They won't get you anywhere, Eriol." Syaoran sighed. After growing alongside Eriol for almost 10 years now, all he wanted was to see him get a good girl like he had found Sakura. Why was Eriol so persistent in denying everything? 

"Eriol," Sakura said, continuing from where her boyfriend had left off, "Have you ever thought of what is going to happen _after _the dare is off?" 

That caused him to blink a couple of times and he suddenly felt himself unable to move. 

After the dare is off? 

That meant… 

"You don't have to walk her home anymore. You don't have to accompany her on her shopping sprees anymore. You don't have to take her to dances anymore. You don't have to take care of her anymore." Sakura answered his thoughts, sensing an instant change in the man. 

__

Don't…have to walk her home? Don't have to take care of her? Nothing of that sort…anymore? 

"Will you be happy if that happens?" Syaoran asked, his voice turning serious. 

__

Will I be happy? 

To his surprise, Eriol found himself unable to answer that question. Weeks ago, he would be able to take his stand and insist that he would be pleased if the dare was off. 

But now…

Now things were different. Too different. So much had happened to the two of them when they were thought as a couple in Shades. Ever since, they had gone through so much together and had seen the high and low of different experiences alongside each other.

Now…was he to let go of everything once those 5 weeks were over? 

"Eriol?"

He snapped out of his trance when he caught Syaoran waving a hand in front of him. 

"What's wrong, dude? You don't look good. Your wounds hurting again?" The brown-haired boy asked, though inwardly he understood what his friend was feeling. 

"No. I'm fine." Eriol stood up, his face unreadable, "I'll be upstairs finishing my lunch. I'll be down once I'm done."

Sakura sighed as she watched the man go. Turning to Syaoran, she asked, "You do know what he's feeling, right?"

He nodded in response, staring at the stairway where the blue-eyed boy had headed up, "He's quite stupid and dense, if you ask me."

"True, true." Sakura agreed with a knowing smile. 

* 

A single thought continued to reel in the mind of the blue-eyed one as he moved his fingers over the keyboard unconsciously, only dimly aware that he was playing his worst game ever in Counter-Strike as his virtual self was attacked with a knife for the umpteenth times that day. 

Wearily, he watched as a troop of men approach his character in the computer and bombarded him with bombs and bullets. On usual occasions, he would pace the room and curse those buggers for doing that to him. But today, he merely sat at his place before the computer, his eyes trained on one spot on the screen as he paid no attention to what his character was doing. 

Now, the thought was repeating too much to bear. It was right there in his head, nagging at him. 

__

Will you be happy? Will you be happy? Will you…? Will you? 

"DAMMIT!" He stood up so violently that the chair he sat on rolled across the room with a sudden impact when it hit the wall. Grabbing his head that was beginning to throb, he walked shakily to the bed before lying down heavily. 

"I don't know…I don't know! Just please shut up and go away…" He pleaded as he turned on his back, conscious of his wounds hurting again when he did so. In hope of shutting his mind out, he leant forward to the other side of the bed to switch on his hi-five system. Turning it to the maximum volume, he set the stereo blasting off with loud heavy metal music that shook the entire room. Thoroughly regardless of it all, he slammed the pillow over his head and forced himself to relax.

After all, why should he get so uptight over just a thought? 

Calm down, he repeated over and over again in his head before he finally felt his muscles relaxed. Ah, that felt good for once. 

And then the hi-five just had to shut off. 

"Frick dammit!" He sent the pillow flying across the room, "Even this tiny machine is going against me!? What's wrong with the world!?" 

He sat up, anger blazing in his eyes. 

And then gaped dumbly. 

"T-Tomoyo?" He let out breathlessly, wondering if the girl he was seeing before his eyes was real. 

"What's going on, Eriol?" She asked, quickly making her way to his side on the bed, "You look horrible. What's wrong?" 

"N-No…" He uttered, realizing that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence now. He was stammering again! 

"Don't lie to me." He heard her say softly before feeling her lean in to brush his ruffled hair back into place. His heart leapt, a thousand questions forming in his mind. How did she get here again? When? How long? How come everything seemed so much like a repetition of last night's event? Why was it that she would always appear right before his eyes when he wasn't prepared to? 

He could still feel her combing his strands of dark azure hair carefully with her dainty fingers and he struggled to speak, hoping to find out more about her presence here. 

That was when he realized he couldn't even raise his voice, and it came out as a small whisper. "T-Tomoyo…" And he just had to stammer again. Lord, damn him. 

She sat back down on the bed before him, shaking her head to silence him. "Don't speak yet, Eriol. Tell me what's going on. What happened? Are your wounds hurting again?"

He shook his head, no words finding his way to his mouth yet. 

"You're always like this. You don't know how to take care of yourself." She looked at him with a bright smile before walking to his wardrobe and opening it. 

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, finding his voice after struggling for a long time. "And how did you get here? And why?"

"Easy with the questions." She teased, pulling out a shirt from the cupboard before returning to his side. "I was finished with my detention so I decided to come over. I chanced upon Sakura and Syaoran along the way and they said they visited you already. I guessed they didn't lock the door or something." 

"Were they trying to create an experiment to see if the burglars love my house?" Eriol snorted, deciding that the duo had intentionally left the door open. 

"No," Tomoyo giggled as she undid the buttons on his shirt, "I think they wanted me to come in to see what you were doing when nobody was watching. And I have to say, the sight was splendidly amusing." 

"Yeah, right." He muttered back, unaware that his face was streaked with red. Lowering his eyes to where her fingers were continuing its journey down his shirt, he finally asked what she was doing. 

She pointed to his shirt, focusing on the brownish spots that stained on the material, "Surely you need to change that shirt of yours. What have you been eating, anyway?"

"…Your rice puddings." He muttered, allowing her to help undo his shirt this time. 

"Oh," She looked up with a giggle, "And will that stain your shirt?" 

He thought back on what he had for lunch and remembered the cup of coffee he had gulped down an hour ago. "Coffee, I guess."

"Your wounds ok?" She asked, examining those red bruises once his top was free from the shirt. 

"Doesn't hurt as much." He replied.

Her eyes travelled up, "And your shoulders?" 

"Fine." He said before taking the shirt from her grasp and putting it on. He heard her sigh once more and he cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She pretended to pout and placed her hands on her hips, "Why don't you ever learn how to take care of yourself? Or do you always need me to be by your side to make sure you're taken care of?" 

__

Always be by your side…

"I know how to take care of myself." He retorted, receiving a playful swat in his arm in return. 

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" She returned with the same frown he had on his face. 

"Well, of course," A hint of humor tinted the look in his eyes, "Look, I've been almost alone everyday since junior high. How can I not be ok?" 

"For starters, your wardrobe is chaotic and is in need of serious ironing and washing. Do you even realize that?" She teased, the corner of her lips curling into a radiant smile. 

"Yes, I know. I'm just plain lazy." 

"Nonsense," Tomoyo began to fold his shirt in her lap neatly, "You're beginning to talk too much, Eriol. Why don't you just listen to me and shut up for once?"

His eyes rounded in amusement, "You're asking me to shut up?"

Giggles escaped from her throat. "Yes, I'm asking you to shut up. Is that so hard to do? You're talking more than ever, eh, Eriol? I thought you were always the silent type?" Tomoyo gave him an impish look, knowing teases and mocks were things the blue-eyed boy couldn't stand to hear for long. 

"You know…" His eyes began skimming across the bed sheets before settling on the object he was ready to grab anytime soon, "If you don't shut up--"

"You will?" She cut in, grinning up at him expectantly. 

That did it. He turned around to grab three pillows from the bed before holding them up before her. 

But nope, she was gone. 

"ARGH! Why do I feel like I'm playing catch all day long?" Eriol muttered with mock anguish, picking up another two pillows along the way as he headed out of the bedroom to find the raven-haired lady. "And if I catch another one hiding in the bath tub, you will be roasted, I swear."

He stopped at the hallway, glancing around quickly in hope to catch a glimpse of the raven-haired lady. Making sure the five pillows were snug under his arms, he trotted down the stairway to the living hall.

Was that somebody who was running into the room below? 

"You won't get far, Tomoyo!" He warned before dashing into the direction of the room. 

* 

"Tomoyo!" He held open the door to the guest room but all that responded to him was his voice echoing back to him. Not wanting to be a fool for the second time, he pulled back the curtains of the bathroom to check the tub. 

Nope, Tomoyo definitely didn't think a lot like Syaoran. 

He sighed, closing the door to the guest room before heading back down the hall to rummage the other rooms. She was getting better at this hide-and-seek game, but surely she could never hide long enough when it was the infamous Eriol seeker at work. 

__

Now where would I go if I were her? He pondered for a moment before making a dash for his bedroom. How could he be that slow? So unintelligent? Determined not to have Tomoyo out beat him, he entered his bedroom at top speed, only to have a petite figure trying to squeeze out of the small opening of the door beside him.

"Oh no, you don't!" He stood at the entrance and opened his hands wide so as to make sure there was no way she could get around it. Realized she was defeated, Tomoyo quickly rushed to the other side of the room to avoid his wrath of the five pillows. 

"I will teach you how to shut up." Eriol said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I don't need you to teach me." Tomoyo backed to the wall, wary of the distance between the two of them closing in slowly. Sneaking a glance towards the bed, she quickly made a dove under the blankets and pulled them over her. 

"That's not how you shut up!" She heard him say as he landed on the bed, beginning to lift up the blankets. She muffled down an exclamation as she dove deeper in, deciding to come out at the other end and make a run for the exit. 

But he predicted that move, too, for he caught her at the edge of the bed and the only option left was to back to the wall of the bed, finally succumbing herself to his wrath as she stumbled back onto his bed.

He hovered above her, dropping all five pillows around him before holding one before her face.

"That's all? Only one?" She couldn't help but let out peals of giggles, realizing that her 'punishment' wasn't that bad after all. 

"You wouldn't like it if I slam 5 pillows into your face, would you?" He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. 

"No, you wouldn't dare to do that." She teased, the smile never leaving her face. 

"Oh, really." His voice suddenly took a dive as he noticed the situation they were in. 

A girl lying on a bed with a boy atop her? Definitely not good. 

A quaver of emotions shook him like a powerful bolt as sapphire met amethyst. Memories he had never thought would weigh much in his mind before now rushed back in to conjure an unexplainable pit in the hollow of his stomach. Time slowed to nothing and right then, all he knew was that he was staring into the eyes of the lady whom he had been seeing day in and day out for weeks. 

And it had all started with a game of truth-or-dare. 

Everything started revolving when their rumoured romance had sparked off dislikes from different genders alike and how those people began to cause chaos in the lives of the couple in hope of them splitting up. 

But their efforts only triggered something more between the two of them and it scared Eriol Hiiragizawa like hell. 

"Eriol…?" Tomoyo whispered uncertainly, gazing into those marine eyes that were beginning to daze, although they continued to penetrate into those amethyst barriers with unspoken words. 

And everything all returned back to his memory at once. 

This was the girl who was almost taken advantage of because of him. This was the girl who had gone through so much because of him. This was the girl who had once slept over at his house, on his bed. This was the girl who had aided his wounds when he was injured. 

This was the girl who was now laying before his very two eyes, staring up at him with a pair of curious eyes, enticing never the less. 

It jolted something within him, something so strong and so powerful that it frightened the wits out of him. He couldn't fathom what it was, neither could he comprehend what his heart was trying to tell him, not when it was in a mind of its own now brimming with confusion. 

But this urge was so strong. This temptation. It was licking so hard at his every senses that it was beginning to send red alarms everywhere throughout his body. His blood coursed through him - fiery, hot, burning. His thoughts landed to a halt and everything around soon dimmed.

The pillows didn't matter, the sweat on his brow didn't matter, the bed sheets didn't matter. In fact, nothing mattered.

All he was conscious of now was that _she _was lying before him, concern creasing over her forehead as she lifted a slender finger to wipe a drop of perspiration away. It only sent even more chills trembling up his spine, layering with his already vibrating emotions. 

"Eriol?" He heard her call again, her angelic voice probing into his mind. 

His mind fought to pull away, his arms struggled to push himself up from the bed. But his body still refused to budge, much less, oblige. A groan wrenched from his throat as he realized he didn't have enough willpower to fight back anymore. 

__

To hell with it. 

On instinct, he lowered his head to hers, his intentions finally clear. 

Eyes growing at his movement, Tomoyo quickly placed a hand over her mouth, not believing this was happening to her. 

"This is not your devilish way to shut me up, is it?" She muffled under her clamped mouth, surprised to find herself stumbling over the words as his face continued to come closer to hers. 

And then she felt his fingers removing her hand, placing it back down on her side. 

"Shut up." He growled huskily. 

Her eyes widened. 

And then his lips swooped down to claim hers. 

**

END!!!

(of chapter duh…As if mysterio000 will ever dare end her story like this)

Well, anyway, taadaa! That's the moment EVERYBODY had been waiting for months and weeks! YAY! And I finally got the kiss up and going with! Like I promised, this is the special treat to make up for the previous chapters so drop a review and I hope you enjoyed it like I did! I just hope you didn't get too bored with Rad's scene and S+S's visit scene to Eriol's manor! 

Special announcement! -- This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written! I'VE SET A RECORD!!!! YAY!!!! Don't bother counting how many words I've written though, for I am ashamed of the short amount already. -_-" 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	20. Sweet Fire

All in the Game of Love

Kicking back with the 20th chappie and the kiss! *does a little dance around the room* Anyway, thank you for the overwhelming reviews and I really appreciate it all! ARIGATOU! All of you made my day so I'm sending lotza love here! 

Hope all of you enjoy this chapter and sit back and relax!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Fire. Sweet, sweet fire. 

That was all he was wary of as his lips pressed upon hers, grazing those crimson jewels with such softness that flames began licking at his every ounce of energy within him. Tentative at first, he gave her time to pull away, expected her to shove him and slap him in the face for his reckless action, but none of it came in the way. 

And it was all too good to be true. Too heavenly to be considered an emotion known to the mortal world. Pure bliss. 

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it. He didn't dare to open his eyes to watch her reaction, to see the amusement and shock flashing in those mesmerizing eyes of hers. If that happened - God, he wasn't sure he could handle the humiliation. But that was later and this was now. He would think about the consequences later. 

For this moment in time, he only wanted to taste the sweetness in those lush lips of hers. 

All thoughts ceased from his mind and his mouth began to work its magic, nibbling at the bottom of her lips. Ah, Lord damn him, but she was sweet. Delicious. Hot. 

And she was driving him crazy. 

Hormones into overdrive, he continued to plunge in, his lips gently massaging hers relentlessly, sending delightful chills of tremor up his spine. His emotions whirled within him like a thundering storm and his heart beat against his ribcage in anticipation. She wasn't responding at all, which he didn't know whether to place it in the good or bad category. But heck, that didn't matter. Nothing could stop him now once he got into action. 

His lips continued its voyage, nibbling on hers with such intensity, silently begging her to return his kiss. Those wordless pleads began to take effect, sinking into the numb mind of the girl lying before him, lips conquered thoroughly by the blue-eyed boy who spared no mercy to her raging emotions. 

And by Lord, it was killing her. 

Eyes wide, she was still uncertain of how to act, what to do. She was only conscious that the guy she had came to be secretly fond of was now kissing her. Kissing her with such wanting and need that it fuelled her racing heartbeats even more. Perhaps it was a moment of folly that had caused him to kiss her, or perhaps he had just merely wanted to shut her up. 

But surely…surely it could be more? 

A shaky sigh escaped from the raven-haired lady, still well aware that the heat building up between the two of them was tormenting her too much. Too much for her to take, to bear. A strong urge built within her and she fought to quell it. 

No, Eriol Hiiragizawa had merely kissed her because he was just carried away. Nothing more. It couldn't be. She knew he wasn't fond of her as much as she was of him. So why? Why now? 

A soft moan knifed through her as his mouth mercilessly tackled hers, creating a mind-boggling maze in her mind and heart. He had now taken the kiss a step further, deepening it with such wanting that it bloomed a quaver of emotions in her heart. 

And it felt gratifying. Wonderful. 

Deciding to give in to her overpowering emotions and thoughts, she snaked an arm around his waist, fighting no more with the tide that now stormed her every senses. 

Her single touch caused Eriol to tremble incessantly, feeling the bare feel of her skin through the thin material of his shirt. Where she had touched left a trail of fire blazing thereafter and he thought he was surely burning at the moment. 

And his long and relentless seeking was finally rewarded.

He felt her lips part and he began plummeting even further, wanting to sip every of that sweetness away, needing to feel the burning sensation of the hot cavern waiting beneath. No longer thinking, he tightened an arm around her small waist and his tongue slowly darted in to meet with hers. 

Time was no longer a barrier. In fact, nothing could come between them now. Nothing could keep him away from her kiss; nothing could stop him from delving in deeper anymore. Even his usually wilful conscience was nowhere in the distance. 

Her other arm wrapped around his waist, wrenching a deep groan from his throat as he leant in even closer to mold her into his embrace. Their tongues touched briefly, recoiled, and then met again. 

Heat. Such heat. Gratifying, intoxicating, ripe. 

Why he had resisted the urge in the first place was foreign to him now. This was heavenly, a gift sent from God directly. He wasn't about to misplace it anytime now. 

He pulled back momentarily to catch his breath, instantly feeling a loss of himself when his mouth left hers. Not bothering to apprehend on the reason anymore, he returned to meet her lips once more, capturing the every essence of eternity within that one swift movement. 

* 

"This is home in my definition, exactly!" A lady with dark tresses tumbling down the side of her face exclaimed with joy as she stepped out of the cab with a plentiful of luggage by her side. Her beauty was unquestionable, the slight make-up on her face making her look younger even at the middle of her 40s. 

Behind her, Ethan Hiiragizawa shot a wistful smile, gazing at the beautiful white mansion before him. "Yes, it has been awhile, hasn't it, Theresa?"

The lady smiled jovially, falling into pace with her husband as he assisted in helping her with the luggage into the living hall. It made her glad to see that everything was still well kept and tidied in the house. 

"Is Eriol at home?" Theresa asked Ethan, following him up the stairway to the second storey to unpack. 

"Yes, I supposed so. In his room playing Counter-Strike again, I guess." Ethan let out a deep laughter and his wife joined in the humorous fact. Both understood that even though their son had grown up in these 18 years, he could never get over his addiction to LAN games. 

"I'll check on him then. Perhaps distracting him and causing his online character to be bombarded by bombs and terrorists." Theresa joked as the couple began to walk into the direction of their son's room. 

* 

His frame shivered when her fingers trailed up his arm, returning the kiss with equalled intensity. He needed more, wanted more. 

Damn, she was too sweet, too delicious for him to push away. She was irresistible. 

His hands proceeded to caress her slender waist, his mouth continued to work its own brand of spell that continued to numb both their minds. He plunged deeper in, bringing her closer into his secure arms as his mouth continued to tease her. He heard a soft moan flowing from her lips and he delved in deeper to increase the delight of it all, resulting a groan from his own throat. 

Knees wobbling from the kiss, he was only glad they hadn't been standing up. A blush stained his cheeks and he swallowed down those thoughts to continue kissing her. 

God, he didn't know how to stop, didn't know when to stop, didn't see why he should stop. He could go on like this for hours and hours and never get enough. He continued to sip eagerly from her mouth, kisses that she was only all too willing to give, kisses that-- 

__

BLOMP!

Eyes flying opened, he hastily pulled away to see what the source of noise was, though his entire body was still aching to feel for her again. 

What he saw shocked him, causing the hair on his neck to stand on its ends as he could only gaped at what his eyes met with, dumbfounded. 

Choking, he spoke shakily, "D-Dad?" 

Another voice occurred from behind the manly figure standing by the doorway, tone teasing and light. "You shouldn't have dropped the luggage, Ethan. They were kissing."

She came into sight and Eriol's mouth dropped even further. 

"M-Mom?" 

Yes, he was in deep shit this time. 

His eyes quickly adverted to the right, only to find Tomoyo in the similar state he was in. She wore a look of astonishment, or perhaps something way beyond that which could not be defined easily. 

He heard his father let out a snort and he returned his attention on them, still too shock for words. 

"I was just…too amused, I guess." Ethan shot his son an intrigued look, definitely feeling what everybody in the room was at this moment. "I wasn't expecting something like that."

"Well, Eriol," Theresa spoke, eyes shining with mischief which the blue-eyed boy found too familiar with, "Is this your new computer game that you have yourself addicted these few days? Perhaps we shouldn't be in here. You were about to conquer the entire game, you know, son." Theresa mocked a death look at Ethan who merely shrugged it away. 

"In anyway," Theresa stifled her laughter as she reached for the doorknob, "Continue with your game, Eriol. Have fun."

Eriol thought his own pair of eyes would burst if they widened even more. 

"But you have a time limit," Ethan spoke up, checking his wristwatch, "15 minutes. Be down at the living room for a cup of tea, you hear, sonny?"

"Ethan! Let them finished what they were doing first! You were the one who interrupted them! They were kissing, mind you!" Theresa hissed at her husband, eyes glaring dangerously. 

"Oh right, whatever." Ethan rolled his eyes, sticking his hands into his pockets, "15 minutes is more than enough for a kiss, right, Eriol?" His eyes penetrated into those momentary wide orbs of his son, questioning. 

Of course, both parents knew they were causing an eruption of larva on the expression on their son's face, for they could see he was burning up with red already. 

"Alright then," Theresa's eyes crinkled, closing the door after them, "Next time, close the door before you do anything…personal."

And then the door closed shut. 

__

What? 

Eriol's mind took awhile to register before everything finally rushed back into his mind at an accelerating speed. His heart was racing at the exact same pace, too. The kiss came back into memory and his every part of his body began to respond to it. The longing, the aching. 

Everything. 

He stole a glance at the lady beside him and his heart began to churn even faster. The blush on his cheeks never subsided as their gazes met across the short distance on the bed. 

He couldn't read her gaze. Was she happy or frightened? He didn't want to know either way. Now that it was time to bear the consequences, the tension of it all was…tormenting him. How was he to face her after feeling like a moron for stealing a kiss from her? Hell, he was the one who initiated it in the first place. If this was humiliation, it was embarrassing and shameful indeed. 

He was the first to break the eye contact, of course, thinking himself as a jerk so much at this moment. Memories of the kiss still weighed at his heart and mind and it took all his strength not to push her down to kiss her again. And again. And again. It could go on forever. 

__

You're losing it, Hiiragizawa. 

He wanted to scream. What was wrong with his mind now? Was the kiss driving him really nuts? Did he really need the mental hospital? 

"You know…" He heard her speak slowly yet his eyes still refused hers. His pulse was racing a zillion times faster, expecting a long lecture or some sort. A slap would even do, perhaps. After all, he had been a stupid jerk for kissing her. 

"We seem to always make the wrong impression when your parents are around." Her voice was light, teasing and his eyes lifted to meet those twinkling ones of hers. Her soft, ivory face was now colored with a charming pink, lacing around like a scarlet ribbon. 

And, he noticed, her lips were slightly swollen from his kiss. 

__

His kiss. 

Forcing himself to recover, he crawled out of bed, only to stumble on a few steps on his way and having to grab onto the desk to steady himself. Great. Now he was even becoming paralyzed. 

"You alright?" She asked, coming to his side immediately. 

It tormented him even more. 

He had to move away. 

"Yeah, sure." He said, walking a few steps before her, making sure they were keeping a distance from each other. Yet every step he took was a struggle to him, making it seemed as though he had had a recent leg injury. 

"Where are you going?" She queried, continuing to follow his steps as he exited the bedroom. 

"I-I…I don't know." His cheeks flamed. He was stammering again! It was time he really visit his family doctor. He needed to know the sickness of these stupid symptoms. 

And then his thoughts vanished when he felt her fingers tug at his shirt. 

He struggled against his wild mind for a moment before gazing down at her, "What is it?"

She smiled up at him, bright and mesmerizing, doing everything to knock his guts down, "Your mother just returned today?"

He shrugged, his thoughts finally moving out of maddening territory as the topic took off in another direction, "I guess so. She hasn't been around for months. She comes back occasionally."

"So this must be her another visit again?" Tomoyo asked as the both of them walked down the steps of the stairway in unison. 

"Who knows." Eriol shrugged. 

"Your parents looked cute to me. They are very loving." Tomoyo said it so nonchalantly that Eriol had to look at her strangely. It had never appealed to him that his parents could be that way in someone's eyes. 

"They bicker a lot." Eriol looked away, frowning. Was that considered loving between a couple? Talk about weird affections. 

"You have to see what lies beneath the bickering line then." Tomoyo said with an understanding beam, leaving Eriol half in a state of confusion and half in a state of longing for another kiss again. 

* 

"Eriol," Theresa started, sipping from her cup of coffee as the family sat at the dining room, "What's that bruise on your forehead?"

As soon as she said that, Ethan looked across to his son to examine the multiple red streaks on his forehead, only to have a hand clamp over them. Eriol muttered something under his breath before coming up with an explanation. 

"I just…tripped and fell." He mumbled quietly. 

"Tripped and fell?" Theresa raised a delicately shaped eyebrow, understanding that the previous sentence was a lie, "You were that careless?"

"Or is it over a game of basketball again?" Ethan chipped in, his eyes instinctive as he glanced over his coffee cup. 

Eriol sighed inwardly, "I guess." _It won't hurt to lie. _

Proceeding on to drill her son, Theresa began to fix her gaze on Tomoyo, whose dainty hand was raised to allow herself a sip from the iced lemon drink. 

"So Eriol," Her attention returned back to the blue-eyed boy, her grin easily revealing what she was up to. Of course it wasn't something good, Eriol was sure. "How did you two first got together?"

Now how was he supposed to answer that? Eriol stared at his mother for one good minute before shrugging, his discomfort obvious as he leant back on his chair to squeeze a good explanation out of his whirling, complicated mind. Sneaking a glance beside him, Tomoyo's reaction was of no better, for she was as speechless as he was. 

Finally, he sat upright on his seat and cleared his throat, not used to how his parents were contemplating him with such scrutiny. 

"Well…We were classmates." He answered rather lamely. 

"And?" Ethan prompted with a cocked eyebrow. 

"There was…" Eriol paused to seek for the right word before letting them out in a puff of huge breath, "There was chemistry."

How pathetic, he thought silently, not willing to meet the surprised look that Tomoyo shot him. 

"Chemistry, alright." Theresa stirred her coffee, her satisfied grin evidencing her please. But she was not about to let the couple off the hook that easily. "So Tomoyo, I've heard a lot about you from Ethan."

The younger lady raised a surprised eyebrow, her eyes quickly meeting with those of the older man. "You have?" 

A smile lit on Ethan's face, "That's because Eriol has told me a lot about you."

Tomoyo's amused look met with the horrified expression of Eriol. "H-He has?" She almost squeaked. 

Eriol wanted to bang his fists on the table. It was so darn obvious that his parents were grilling him heavily this time! If looks could kill, no doubt his parents would be dead by now. 

The older couple shared a grin, each wanting to torment their son even more. 

"Tomoyo, what is it about Eriol that you like?" Theresa said as she brought the cup to her lips again, hiding the mischief in her eyes. 

"Mom!" Eriol cried out, no longer able to control his feelings over this heart-to-heart family talk anymore. He already hated it when his parents interfered in his personal life. Now, they were even questioning about someone who was an almost stranger to them!

__

Well, he thought dryly, _almost_. 

"Shut up, Eriol," Theresa chided lightly, her attention now totally onto the raven-haired lady, "I was asking Tomoyo."

And what would Tomoyo say about him? He shot another quick look at the girl, only to grimace inwardly at the shocked look worn on her face. Damn, even his parents spared no mercy to her. How was she to answer this? This was big shit, alright. 

"He…" Tomoyo paused for a long moment, looking down at her cup on the table when she lifted her gaze with a bright smile, "What's there to say about Eriol? He's cute, he's suave, he's cool." 

And at that, flame rose to his cheeks and his eyes went halfway across the room to avoid any other pairs. 

"I know that," Theresa laughed heartily, "Other than his wonderful physical features?"

"His character, you mean?" Tomoyo asked, casting a glance down at the blue-eyed boy whose eyes seemed a million miles away. 

"Yes, of course." This time, it was Ethan who replied. 

It took Tomoyo a few long seconds to think it over before a wistful smile painted her face, "He's a very determined person, I guess. He keeps his cool when things don't turn out right and he'll always know a way to handle it, being someone responsible. He's more of a collected person, calm and silent, but I think that makes him all the more adorable." She paused to think for a moment again, not noticing that the guy sitting beside her was flaming a red so crimson that both parents noticed it easily. 

"He can be very stubborn and lazy at times, too, though I'm not saying that I mind those traits." Tomoyo added with a giggle to top her sentence off, the effect only adding more red streaks to the already scarlet face of Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

"You mean you like a guy who is stubborn and lazy?" Theresa asked, amusement tinging her voice. 

"Only if it is Eriol, because he's cute this way. Then at the same time, this gives me the opportunity to take care of him, too." Light sprinkled into amethyst orbs as she joked lightly, not noticing that Eriol would explode anytime if he got any redder. 

"So you take care of him a lot?" Eriol's mother asked, trying to choke down her chuckles at the sight of Eriol's expression. It was amazing to see somebody with the capability to cause an effect like this on her son. 

Tomoyo looked slightly embarrassed, adverting her gaze back down on her lap, where her fingers were intertwined together in a rather nervous grip, "I'm not saying that."

At this, Eriol raised a pair of curious eyes to the raven-haired lady before eyeing his mother again. 

"I mean, I don't know if I'm doing well enough. I don't think I'm doing a good job." The girl dipped her head, as though ashamed of what she was saying. 

Theresa appeared surprise for the first time that evening before looking at her son, observing the shock in those marine orbs. They were staring at the petite frame of Tomoyo Daidouji and his mouth were agape, as though the words he had planned to speak were failing to flow with his breath. 

Abruptly, he turned to face his mother, their gazes meeting across the table. 

"No, that's not it. She takes care of me well." He gave the one sentence that shocked the mind of all three present in the dining room. 

The most surprised was Tomoyo, who ended up staring at the blue-eyed boy with her mouth wide as though he had just spoken in a foreign language. 

Eriol turned his gaze to meet with hers, his innocent blue eyes portraying a sudden boyishly coy expression. For that few seconds, they shared an unreadable look on their faces before he broke away with a soft smile pasted on his lips. He looked to his mother again, who by now was smiling with such joy that he thought she would burst soon. 

"And Eriol? What is it about Tomoyo that you like?" She asked, breaking the tension and creating another round soon enough.

__

What…What is it I like about her? He thought slowly, his gaze revolving to meet hers again. Surprised to see that she had refused his eyes for the first time he remembered, he wondered if she had expected something discouraging from his mouth. 

She then looked up at Theresa, but still not glancing into his eyes, "I don't think there's much to be said about me."

An eyebrow arched, the mother spoke, "We'll leave it for Eriol to answer."

He caught her eyes momentarily before she let slip of his gaze, bending down to sip her drink again. Was it hurt he thought he saw in her eyes? As though she knew he wasn't about to say anything good about her? 

And what if she thought there was nothing good about her? 

"Tomoyo…She…" He paused, clasping and unclasping his hands again with anxiety, "She has a very optimistic character. Cheerful, bright, perky." He glanced down at the raven-haired lady, but still she refused to turn around to allow him to catch a look on her face. It made him tensed even more. 

"I…I think she can easily cheer up anyone without even really trying, since she's always so chirpy and all." He stumbled over a few words when he spoke too fast on them. 

"Is that all?" Ethan asked, his tone calm, though he wanted to find out more about his son's views on Tomoyo. 

Eriol grew silent for a moment before speaking, "I think she…she gives warmth to the people around her."

That shocked Tomoyo to her wits, for she snapped out from her trance and stared with mouth agape at Eriol instantly. 

And Theresa asked the question that swept tension all over the young couple again. "Does she give you warmth, too?"

For what seemed like a few good minutes of eternity, Eriol could only stare at his mother with a shocked expression, his dark azure eyes suddenly swirling to a smoky color. Finally, he dipped his gaze to Tomoyo, her amethyst eyes bearing into his with an indefinable look. 

Hope? Fear? Sorrow? 

Breaking the path towards her eyes, he slowly took a sip from his drink before looking up at his parents. They were contemplating him with expectancy, wanting him to respond to the question as soon as possible for the tension building around was already too much to bear. 

Effortlessly, he finally let out his answer. Free and easy. 

"Yes." 

He could never forget the look on her face after that, staring at him with such intense emotions that it burnt something into him and stayed there forever. 

And then she had smiled. 

* 

There was only him and his father left on the sofa as the ladies washed up the dishes in the kitchen sink. Newspaper in hands, Ethan flipped through the pages idly before raising his eyes across to meet Eriol's. 

"Son?"

Eriol, who was absentmindedly changing the television channels ever so frequently, now looked up at his father, "What is it?"

Ethan appeared uncomfortable for a moment, shifting on his feet at the couch before he finally sighed. "Sorry about just now."

Cocking an eyebrow, Eriol wondered what had caused his father to apologize to him. Usually, he understood that his father was one who considered pride a number one priority. Catching a Haley's comet was a much better chance to seeing him confess an apology. 

So what notion had him compel to this? 

"About what?" The blue-eyed boy was confused. He was much pretty sure his father hadn't committed a sin. 

He shrugged. Surely he wasn't talking about…? 

"The kiss." Ethan finished for him in a short sentence, smiling sheepishly. "It was your first, I supposed?" The man thought that if his son was to go any redder, he could have opened a red paint factory already. 

"Whatever." Eriol looked away hastily, returning to switch the TV channels at a rapid speed again. Not surprisingly, his mind was definitely not thinking if he should settle on tonight's news or the drama special on the other channel. Instead, his father's question held a place in his mind this time. 

"I've never seen you like this before, you know, sonny." Ethan remarked, letting out a deep rumble of laughter as he closed the newspapers to give his son his full attention. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other man replied hastily, fingers pressing the remote keys so fast, the TV was having a hard time catching up with the commands. 

Ethan was about to open his mouth and speak when a voice from behind interrupted them. 

"Hey men! We're not interrupting, are we?" Theresa asked lightheartedly as she settled down beside Ethan. Her gaze then fixed solely on Tomoyo, who was beginning to cause some uneasy moments for Eriol as she sat beside him with a bright smile. 

"You know, Ethan," Theresa leant forward to whisper into her husband's ear, "I'm sure glad our son is beginning to grow up." 

The man nodded with agreement, "We should bring a camera along some day."

"And then bring Tomoyo." Theresa's eyes crinkled, observing how Eriol was beginning to turn scarlet around Tomoyo again. "Then we'll see the very red version of Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

The couple shared a moment of laughter when a bright voice interrupted them in front. 

"I should think I have to go home soon. My parents would be worried." Tomoyo stood up to eye the clock in the living hall. 

"Oh that's fine. We enjoyed your company here today immensely." Theresa stood up to approach the raven-haired lady, smiling warmly, "Come again another time, Tomoyo?"

"If Eriol wants me to." She replied with a beam. 

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would he?" Theresa cast a glance at Eriol behind, who was burning up again. He turned away to meet her questioning gaze, causing the older lady to laugh it off. "Give my regards to your parents. It was wonderful meeting you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hiiragizawa. I feel the same, too." Tomoyo giggled just as Ethan came to stand beside Theresa, giving a smile of his. It was evident that both parents had felt truly impressed with this special amethyst-eyed lady who had managed to touch their son's heart. 

"By the way," Tomoyo looked behind for a brief moment, "Is it alright if Eriol walks me home?"

Surprised, Ethan's eyebrow shot up, "Isn't he supposed to do that?"

From behind, Eriol sat up from the couch, "Yeah, sure." He knew that if he was to reject the offer, his parents would be suspicious again. Already, he knew they were beginning to observe something strange about the two of them.

And the truth was, they weren't a couple yet. Well, officially. 

Tomoyo waved good-bye to the smiling Hiiragizawa couple as she walked down the doorsteps with Eriol by her side. With another last exchange of smiles and farewells, the door closed behind them. 

Once outside, the autumn breeze blew by peacefully, setting off a tranquil atmosphere around the couple as they walked in silence for a few minutes. Eriol had his hands in his pockets, from the rising chill or his jumbled-up thoughts, he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to know either way. 

"Does your parents like me?" She spoke into the silence, lifting her orbs to his. 

His gaze went distant for a moment to the singing autumn birds in the trees before shrugging, "You…were not like what they expected."

She stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling small. Lowering her head to stare at the ground, she tugged one lock of hair behind her ears before feeling a finger tipping her chin up. She came to stare into those familiar marine eyes and she got lost in them. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. 

Looking away, she fought to find distraction at the rocks lining the path they were walking before speaking up, "What are their expectations actually?"

He shot her a strange look before shuffling uneasily on his feet, "I don't know." She was aware of an ache blooming in her heart as they continued walking again.

"I fell short of their expectations by a lot, I guess?" She spoke so softly that it was hard to hear what she was talking about. But it finally dawned upon Eriol and he stopped in his tracks to face her. 

"Tomoyo…" He began, hating the way she was looking so…vulnerable and fragile right then. He had seen the many different sides of Tomoyo Daidouji enough to know of her as optimistic, energetic, teasing. He had never seen this side of her before and it scared him like crazy. How could he convince her that she was wrong? 

"Actually," He put a finger under her chin to bring her gaze up again, "I supposed their expectations didn't even come close." 

She looked surprised. 

"They like you." He stated honestly, smiling slightly as they fell into pace again. 

Then there was silence. 

"Eriol?" She called out again. 

"Yeah?" 

"What you said to your mother…about me. Was it true?" She asked, ignoring the bewildered look he wore on his face immediately, "Though what I said about you was true." She broke into a smile, amidst several giggles. 

__

Was it true? Was it true? Was it true? 

__

Does she give you warmth, too? 

"Yes."

Yes. Yes. Yes. He had said yes to his mother. In fact, he hadn't even sounded like he was lying. So…

"But I understand if you just wanted to avoid your mother's death grip." Tomoyo looked away, disallowing him to notice what she was having on her face. 

__

But that's not true. His conscience kicked in. 

"It…" He licked his lips. "It is true, I supposed."

And then she gave him the look he had remembered just now - with that killer smile on her face, that equally mesmerizing look in her eyes. 

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

When she leant in to feel for the bruise on his forehead, he cringed inwardly, but not from the pain. That familiar sensation rushed back, all too powerful for him to keep his self-control again. As she stepped just a few inches from him, he could feel her breathing beside, the scent of strawberry on her hair with a touch of grape, the silky tresses flowing down her hair that was just all too tempting for him. 

And that sweet, sweet lips that he had conquered just a while ago. 

That he had tasted. 

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, brushing a tender finger across his scarred forehead. 

It took all his willpower not to bring her into his arms and kissed her again. And by all the Holy, that was what he had wanted to do right this instant. 

"N-No." He stammered for a moment before walking a few steps before her. He didn't want to be near her, for fear of his hormones betraying his implacable self-defense on the outside. The last thing he wanted was to…

Was to lose control of himself again. 

"You're the first boy I kissed." She spoke out of the blue, a giggle filling her throat as they turned on an isolated corner of the street. 

__

First boy? Well, for her first time, it was already enough to drive the other nuts. 

She tried to catch his expression yet his face bore of nothing. 

"I've figured I might have been." He mumbled, shrugging as he slid his hands into his pockets. Conversation about the kiss made all those memories rush back at full speed, aiming at his heart and mind once more, torturing them all over again. 

"Why?" Her eyes rounded, "Did I do it wrong?" 

__

H-How am I supposed to know!? He struggled against the urge to bury his head in his hands and to slam his head into the bark of a tree nearby. Goddammit but even if she had done it wrong, he wouldn't be sane enough to notice. 

"I…I don't know!" He let out his pent-up breath exasperatedly. 

"What'd you mean?" She asked, confused. 

"I…You…" _Ah, hell, how do I explain it? _"You're…the first girl I kissed, too."

How he wanted to kill himself. How he wanted to run up the stairs of a 100-storey building and jump down and bury himself under a pile of mud. How he wanted a car to run him down and smash his head into the glass window. 

How he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him alive. 

He, Eriol Hiiragizawa, was the one who kissed her first, and now he had the guts to tell her that she was the first girl he had ever kissed? How lame. It was too pathetic. 

He shot her sideway glance, only to catch the obvious bewilderment in her eyes. 

"I'm the first girl you kissed?" She pointed to herself to emphasize on her point. 

He nodded uncomfortably. 

"What about your previous girlfriends? You never…kissed them before?" She asked slowly, not grasping any of this. 

"I told you I don't have any ex-girlfriends already! You're the first girlfriend I have!" He exclaimed with exasperation. All this while, she was thinking he had a lot of previous girlfriends? Holy lord…

"I…see." A smile tilted her lips up before she met him straight in the eye, "So how was your first kiss?" 

First kiss? It obviously meant… 

His cheeks flamed a thousand shades of red and pink as he turned away quickly, the thumping in his heart and the alarm signals in his mind doing nothing to help cure the buckling of his knees. They were trembling so hard that he thought he could have fainted on the streets because they were giving way. 

He needed support, dammit. Surely he couldn't cling onto her, though. 

"Eriol?" She prompted again, the same charming pink encompassing her lovely face. 

Then he realized he couldn't avoid the question no matter what. After all, he had kissed her without asking for her permission first. Of course he needed to answer for his deed. His stupid, stupid deed. 

"Was it much of an impression?" She asked carelessly, before blushing a delicate pink when she realized what she had said, "I mean…I think…I don't know."

Much of an impression? Hell, the kiss had already created a mess of chaos into his life from then on. The battling of their tongues, the nibbling on her lips, the taste of her delicious cavern inside, the feel of her crimson jewels gently massaging his… 

__

Was that NOT much of an impression!? He thought desperately as he realized how much he wanted to sip from that mouth again, how much he wanted to drink in that intoxicating lips that he could never get enough. 

He needed control. And a lot of it to keep himself in check. 

"…I don't know." He answered quietly, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks once more as he sent a silent prayer to the Heavens not to have his knees give way to the ground. 

"I hope I'm not much of a disappointment for your first time." She told him, smiling hopefully. 

DISAPPOINTMENT!? Now he wanted to scream. If that kiss which drove him crazy for hours now was a disappointment, then what would be her attempt in a successful kiss? 

Driving him crazy for his entire life? 

God, he was losing it. 

Heaven saved him, for they finally reached the steps of her house. 

"I guess this is where we part." She took a step before him and then turned around, giggling. "Aren't you going to say something to me?"

"Erm…Yeah." He uttered, hating the way his body was screaming at him to wrap his hands around her and tell her not to go. 

Right, now he was certain the kiss was bringing him to the edge of going paranoid. 

She crossed her hands, lifting a finger up to her chin in an action of pretending to think. Then a slow smile crept upon her face, nudging something in the bottom of his stomach. 

"Aren't you going to give me a good-night kiss?" 

__

WHAT!? 

Inside his mind, his heart, he was screaming with an insanity so mad that he thought he would surely faint. Yet his face showed none of that after years of confinement and discipline and he merely cocked an eyebrow. 

"E-Excuse me?" Still, it came out as a stutter. 

She took a step closer to him, allowing him to breathe in the enticing scent of her hair and her frame. 

"Or do you need me to give you a good-night kiss?" 

__

A goodnight kiss? 

A kiss? 

…Dammit. I'm losing it. Totally. 

Because I…I don't know.

* 

END !!

TAADAA ! Of chapter I mean. 

Anyway, there goes your kiss scene for all ya luvin' fans out there! ExT rAwKXX and Ru|3XX!! 

YEAH BABY!! * as usual, I swear this is another long loooong chapter to date* I was tempted to stop half-way thru but decided to give all of you another long chapter this time. So enjoy and drop a review!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 


	21. seek me if you can!

All in the Game of Love

I apologize for the verrrrrrrrrry late update of the 21st chapter but finally, here it is. I know it took forever for me to upload but I promised I tried my best!! *avoids rotten eggs* A few things I would like to clear up and talk about first. *ahem*

To amethyst flower and some others who got this fact mixed up - Eriol's mother is Theresa. Tomoyo's mother is Tamara. Eriol's father is Ethan. Tomoyo's father will make an appearance here so I won't spoil the experience for you. Read it yourself and see! ^_^

To Kore Yan - Yes, I've read A Walk to Remember and love that book till crazy. And yes, too, that I've used a bit of phrases from the conversation in that book. Credits to Nicholas Sparks on this. 

To Aika-Naoki121 - Yupx, I've adapted the dancing scene in my earlier chapter from the game FFVIII by Squaresoft from Squall and Rinoa. I've watched the Parent Trap, too, and it's great! Thanks for reminding me of these two great scenes! 

On with the two-weeks awaited story! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Eriol Hiiragizawa lied awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. 

It wasn't unusual, anyway. He couldn't remember when was the last night he had had a good night rest. The previous two days had been nothing but hell to him and he hadn't thought he could have survived. 

There was this play he was involved in as the lead male character. After being nailed by Mrs. Kilsberg the entire first day, he had learnt his lesson and spent 14 hours the next day memorizing his lines. As though that wasn't enough, he had to forsake his usual Counter-Strike schedule for some stupid play drama. 

Then there was the second day in which he was late for school again. The previous night of memorizing all the lines had done their effects and had caused him to sleep like a log the following morning. Even his alarm clock was of nothing to wake him up then. As though that punishment wasn't enough, the rain had soaked him thorough by the time he had arrived in school. Of course there was detention. And more dramatizations with Ms. Kilsberg.

Of course, there was _her_. 

He didn't know why. The sight of her - just a mere, casting glance - would drown him in a world he didn't know how to merge. Thoughts of the kiss would still filter into his mind, churning something strong within the depths of his soul. He was a stranger to this feeling. Her presence around him was just simply torture. And torment. Lots of it, he decided. 

Eriol tossed on the bed again, wrenching a muffled snarl beneath the blankets. Opening an eye, the red digits of the clock flared back at him, warning him it was already past midnight and he was still wide awake. 

But could he help it? 

Everytime he closed his eyes, she would be there again. Unfalteringly smiling with her shining amethyst eyes. The lovely face, the ivory cheeks, the mesmerizing smile. 

And then those pink lips. 

His guts tightened. 

"ARGH, NO!!!" Eriol buried himself under piles of blanket as he dove right into his bed, horrified at his thoughts. What in the world was he turning into? Some kind of monster obsessed with the wonders of woman? 

No, no. Just this one. 

He groaned as he continued placing more pillows above his head. Let him suffocate all he wanted. He wouldn't care if he was buried till the end of his last day on Earth either. 

Buried? That would be good. Then he wouldn't have to be tormented anymore. 

Letting out a sigh, he remembered the evening two days ago when he had dropped Tomoyo at her house after a so-called torturous interrogation from his two parents. She had asked for a goodnight kiss and he had been too numb to respond to her.

Then she had suggested giving him one. 

His blood had boiled when the sentence rang in his ears. And then…

__

"Don't look like that, Eriol! I was just joking!" She had nudged him in the ribs with a giggle before waving goodbye and entering her house. She was gone just like that. 

He was frightened when he realized he didn't want the sentence to be a joke. He…He had actually wanted it for real. 

For real? God, his mind was in his pants. 

__

You're losing it, Hiiragizawa! Slap yourself, man! He chided as he sat up from the bed, shaking his head as though in exasperation and despair. Deciding to forgo the thought of ever sleeping tonight, he reached for his bedside receiver where several voice messages had been left behind for him when he wasn't around this evening. Doing what? With whom? MEMORIZING LINES WITH MS. KILSBERG. How interesting. 

The first voice message came through, "Yo Eriol bud! Li Syaoran here. Orders by Ms. Kilsberg for me to remind you to," A cough was heard over the line before continuing, "Memorize your script lines. Don't forget, alright? Don't get your dear friend into trouble! See ya!" Then there was a click. 

Eriol sighed as he clicked on the next one. 

"Hey Eriol! You weren't at home when I called so I thought I'll leave you a message here," The familiar chirpy voice came through which caused his eyes to widen a few inches, "I hope Ms. Kilsberg isn't pressurizing you too much on the play. Come to me for help if you want, alright?" There was a giggle. "By the way, could you help me with a few Math sums tomorrow morning?" 

Eriol sucked in his breath. 

"I know you will, Eriol! You're the best! Thank you!" Then the message ended. 

The blue-eyed boy buried the pillow in his face once more. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the amethyst-eyed girl again. Why did fate had to be so downright cruel? 

The next message saved him. 

"Yamazaki here! Just wanted to inform you about the class beach party coming up! Hand you the invitation card tomorrow with all the stated details! It's Chiharu's birthday and I thought this would be the best way to celebrate for her. That's all then. See you in school tomorrow, Eriol!" The lively masculine voice ended. 

An eyebrow arched. 

A class beach party? 

That meant…Tomoyo would be going, too? 

__

Argh, not Tomoyo again!!! Bad, Eriol, bad!!! 

And he dove under the blankets again. 

* 

He was late for school again as expected. Falling asleep only at 4am last night wasn't a very good reason for Mr. Ohra for sleeping through the alarm clock for the second time this week. 

The punishment? Detention, detention.

Now he sat at lunch break on his chair. Lying before him was the playbook in which he was still busily stuffing himself. There was so many Kages and Hikaris running through his mind this instant, he didn't know where he was or who he was already.

Not until a voice snapped him out of his dreaming world. 

"I thought I wanted to have you help me with my Math sums." 

His head jerked up to pierce into those smiling amethyst ones as she pulled a chair to sit beside him.

"But I thought you would be busy with the play again so I decided not." She giggled, oblivious to the numerous pink stains she was causing for the blue-eyed boy at this close distance. "Don't worry, I've finished them. Need help on these lines?"

"N-No." He choked out, dipping his head so as to avoid her gaze. Tightness was already centering at his stomach and he was doing all to quell it. 

"You haven't had your lunch so I thought I'd buy you this." She held up a packet of sandwiches, grinning impishly when she realized he had looked up abruptly with interest all of a sudden. 

By Lord, all that stuff about the never lands were making him hungry! 

Still, he had his pride. 

"I don't want it." It took him all his efforts to keep from snatching the sandwiches from her hands and feasting on them hungrily. 

"You are such a great actor, Eriol," Tomoyo shaking her head in mock despair before shoving the sandwich into his hands, "Take it or I shall eat it for you."

"I wouldn't want you to do that." He muttered under his breath as he started to open the packet. 

"And why not? I bought it for you." She retorted playfully. 

"Ok, fine," He rolled his eyes before speaking carefully in sarcasm, "Thank you."

"That was very sincere of you, I trust," Tomoyo broke into fits of giggles before gazing down at the book on the table, "Still trying to stuff them down into your brains?''

"Isn't that obvious?" Eriol groaned. 

"I really liked the part where Kage takes Hikari out for a waltz at the ballroom." Tomoyo gushed, her eyes shining with enthusiasm, "It was really sweet when he hands her a rose." 

Eriol's eyes widened, "I haven't read till that part. You are fast."

He received a nudge in his ribs. "That's because you're slow." 

"Right, whatever." He rolled his eyes. 

"Are you going for the beach party, Eriol?" She asked, taking his attention off the book. 

"I…I guess so. What about you?" He realized he was actually interested in her reply and that drove him frightened. 

"I should think so, too." Her eyes twinkled, "It gives me a chance to throw you into the sea."

He shrugged, "You wouldn't have the strength to."

"You underestimate me." 

He met her eyes steadily, "Really? If that's a challenge, I'm so up to it." 

She giggled, leaning closer to his side, "Braggart." 

And it went this way for an hour as the both of them teased and mocked each other side by side close together, with a forgotten book lying on the table before them. It wasn't until the next teacher walking in the classroom that reminded them that lunch break was over. They hadn't heard the lunch bell ringing either. 

And for all their luck, it happened to be English drama period - Ms. Kilsberg's lessons. As usual, she walked in with the thick stack of worksheets in her hands, ready to be given out as homework assignments. On the front of it all, like any other ordinary days, was the thick complete script play of The Little Lost Fairy. 

On her first step into the classroom, her eyes immediately darted over to Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was already beginning to gulp as he thought of the consequences if he failed to nail his lines again. Ms. Kilsberg then glanced at Tomoyo, who had rushed back to her seat in time by then. Those elderly eyes narrowed, as though somewhat determined to make sure those two accomplished their lines by today without fail. Then a smile curved her expression. 

"I'm glad to see the both of you _quite _ready to hit the play again." The glint in her eyes was not to be missed. "Eriol, have you memorized your lines yet?" 

First target of the day. 

Eriol winced involuntarily, nodding somewhat slowly. "I hope," He whispered to himself after being shot a beam from the English drama teacher. 

"Then surely both of you have prepared for the upcoming waltz scene of Kage and Hikari?" The tone of her voice made it sounded more like a statement than a question. That means either way, both were in for it. 

"Oh shit." Eriol muttered under his breath, cursing his stupidity for not running through that scene when he could at lunchtime. Behind, Tomoyo cocked an amused eyebrow, as though she wasn't prepared at all for this. 

And then the raven-haired lady spoke for their defenses, "Ms. Kilsberg, I haven't learn in my ages how to do a waltz. I doubt Eriol has either."

Eriol quickly nodded, "I haven't."

"Oh that is no problem," The teacher's smile only grew wider, "You can learn on your own. Go read up the library books and create your own dance steps. I'm sure the two of you can do it. I have complete faith in you." 

She sounded so sure of herself. _I have complete faith in you. _

Her belief in them only made Eriol griped his desk tighter, as though expecting the worst to come. It did. 

"I want the waltz scene ready by 3 days." She announced the deadline, punctuating horrification into the minds and souls of a certain couple by the name of Eriol and Tomoyo. 

The rest of the day went by surprisingly smooth. Perhaps, Eriol thought, that God was finally merciful to let him off after that torture from Ms. Kilsberg. He deserved this short break, anyway, and he would take his chances. After surviving through the remaining school hours pondering on however he was to do the waltz, the final bell rang for dismissal. 

Yamazaki called for a class gathering for a short moment about the class beach party handing out invitation cards to everybody stated with the necessary details. Chiharu was smiling with gladness at Yamazaki all the time and if one was perspective enough, something was to flourish from this in time to come. 

The invitation card well planned and typed neatly, read that the beach party would last over the night by the sea. There would be tents and sleeping bags and lots of play. Nobody part of the class would prefer to miss this huge gathering out. Because the cards were handed out last-minute, it would take place tomorrow night for it was on a school holiday. 

Still, Ms. Kilsberg never spared Eriol and continued to prompt the blue-eyed boy to learn his lines whenever he could. 

"Argh! Stupid lines!" Eriol groaned as he slammed his head down onto his desk and hammered against it for a couple of times. Whatever it was now, he hated Kage. He hated Hikari. He hated everything about English drama. Most importantly, he hated memorizing lines. He vowed he would never swallow down another play in his life and the next again. 

"Something the matter, my son?" Theresa peeped through the kitchen door, glancing curiously at Eriol who was sitted at the sofa with a huge packet of nacho chips in his hands. He looked frustrated, most unlike for a holiday-lover like him who spent his time playing LAN games in his room for long hours. And what was most outstanding of him that attracted his mother's attention was the script play in his hands. 

Why would her son spend a perfectly sunny school holiday indoors when he could head out for a game of basketball with his chums? She could not understand. 

"I thought you had a beach party coming up this afternoon. Packed your stuff already?" Theresa asked, taking her place beside Eriol. 

"Some." He muttered sub-consciously, still chomping down the chips while reading the same page over and over again. He ignored the sigh that flown from his mother's lips. 

"Eriol…" Now Theresa understood what Tomoyo meant by stubborn. "Would you like me to help you then?'

"No, thanks, Mom." He was quick to reply back, knowing that he wouldn't ever find a thing whenever his mother assisted in packing them. "I'll pack them later."

"Aren't you going to pick your sweetheart up?" Theresa asked with a knowing grin, pretending to sip the glass of mineral water in her hands. She watched as Eriol began to choke on his chips halfway through munching them before calming down a little. Still, the red marks on his face remained. 

"I…I haven't planned on it." He muttered, knowing that if his mother believed they were going steady, it was a most unusual move for a boyfriend like that. Was she going to say it was most ungentlemanly of him? 

"Well, why not?" Theresa appeared calm. "Would you prefer me to ring her up for you then?"

"No!" Eriol stood up, flinging the packet of nachos down to the desk in exasperation, "I-I'll do it myself!" 

"Very good, Eriol." Theresa beamed. "You're becoming to be a great boyfriend."

__

A great boyfriend. 

Funny how he found that he actually liked that phrase. 

* 

"Done with your packing, Tomoyo?" The baritone voice of a tall, well-built man asked as he made his entry into the beautifully-colored bedroom, seeing the amethyst-eyed girl lying on her bed reading a magazine. 

"Everything's done, Dad." Tomoyo raised her eyes to meet those smiling dark ones of her father. "Going out with Mom soon?"

Takeshi gave a smile, "Yes." He stepped forward and sat beside his daughter on the bed, ruffling her velvety locks, "How have you been doing?"

Tomoyo giggled, realizing that her father was about to start another one of his heart-to-heart talks again, "Sure, Daddy, I'm doing fine."

"I heard from your mother that you are seeing a certain man from school. Is that true, honey?" Takeshi asked, the smile never leaving his face as interest aroused in those orbs of his. 

"D-Dad!" Tomoyo sat up from her bed, taken aback by what her father had just said. She stopped herself from denying the previous statement. What could she say? That it was untrue? Even Eriol's parents had came round to believing that they were already going steady. So how could she tell her parents there were merely involved in a truth-or-dare game? It was absurd. 

"Tomoyo, I'm not stopping you from seeing this man if you're interested but I would like to take a good look at him sometimes. Alright, dear?" Takeshi asked, standing up to his full height thereafter. 

Tomoyo felt the heat rushing up her cheeks and she pushed it away quickly, "We will see, Dad."

The doorbell rang from below as Takeshi went down to answer it. Tomoyo sighed, lying back on her bed to continue with her magazine. Somehow, her mind was no longer focused on the different clothes the models in the book were displaying. There was only one man, one person who existed before her eyes now. 

"Tomoyo! Somebody's looking for you by the door!" Tamara called from below, her voice echoing up the stairway sent Tomoyo running down to the living hall. What she saw numbed her nerves as she came to the door with her parents eyeing her closely by the side. 

Before them at the doorsteps stood a domineeringly handsome tall man, the tendrils of his dark azure hair falling down the side of his face to make him appear even more enigmatic. 

He was Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

* 

"You didn't tell me you were picking me up!" Tomoyo shouted, realizing that the wind would drown out half the volume away as the motorbike drove down the roads of the city. 

"I didn't." Eriol answered back, turning on a corner as the bike continued to make its way into the direction of their destination. He was aware of her gentle grasp around his waist and it was the distraction he got from biking that pulled him away from some dangerous territory of thoughts. 

"So why did you?" Tomoyo asked. Even with his back turned on hers, Eriol could still picture that smile on her face, teasing and bright. 

"I…" Eriol stopped himself from saying it was because he was forced to. "I just wanted to, alright? No big deal."

"That is unlike of you. Out with it. Did you lose a dare or something?" Tomoyo continued to taunt him, giggling. 

"I said, no!" Eriol sighed. A dare? Well, close to it, anyway. 

"I guessed my father was surprised to see you." Tomoyo voiced the sentence that made Eriol's pulse jumped by a few beats. He felt the nervousness wrecked through him and he tightened his grip on the handlebars. 

"My visit was most unexpected, I supposed." He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't deny he was washed by anxiety and anticipation. What would Takeshi Daidouji say about him? What if he didn't like him? That would be bad.

"It was. But my father likes you." Tomoyo stated honestly, just like the other day when Eriol had assured his parents was fond of her. 

"He does?" Eriol was shocked. Tomoyo's father had came across to him as a very sturdy man. Those dark eyes of his held wisdom and knowledge beyond his age and he had those looks that were undoubtedly calming. 

"And why not? You always make an impression." Tomoyo couldn't help but tease as she tugged on his sleeve with playfulness. 

Eriol ignored the pull at his heart and her previous sentence altogether. "That's not true." He retorted back. She was about to say something more when he increased the speed on his bike. "Now be quiet and sit tight, will you?" 

"Yes, yes, Cookie boy." She laughed lightheartedly.

His muscles relaxed as the endearing name reached his ears once more, bringing back several memories he hadn't been thinking for long. The knot in him loosened when her voice from behind weaved into a gentle song. Allowing himself just for once to enjoy the feel of her arms around him regardless of his thoughts anymore, the journey continued along as the wind blew against them - strong but tranquil. 

In another half an hour's drive, the motorbike slowly came to a halt before a stretch of green grass. Beyond it laid a magnificent view of the sea, where the sand spreading across the ground like a large canopy supported tens of people running above it. 

It wasn't hard to spot Yamazaki and their friends. They were a distinctive bunch by the beach with their loud noises and merry laughter. Girls were seen playing volleyball from different sides of the net. Boys were half-naked kicking a soccer ball under the baking sun. All in all, it seemed as though everybody was having the time of their lives. 

Sakura spotted the duo immediately, waving enthusiastically, "Eriol! Tomoyo! Over here!" 

Immediately, all attention was turn towards the couple with grinning faces. Boys who were great friends of Eriol wolf-whistled teasingly. Girls whose faces were pink after the ball game turned even pinker when Eriol made his way down to them with Tomoyo happily trotting along by his side. There was envy as usual in those crimson expressions but they were easily let go for Tomoyo was likeable by everybody in class. 

And why shouldn't both be? Boys liked Eriol for his sporty attitude. He aced in all kind of sports and whichever team he got into would always turn into the champion. And what's more, his cool and collected personality traits would never fail to win the respect and admiration of those friends of his. 

And Tomoyo - she was cheerful, optimistic and bubbly. Her hearty giggles and laughter were of a great influence that never failed to have the other smiling in glee. 

Now the class welcome the both with open arms and faces that beamed from side to side. Boys quickly dragged the blue-eyed boy down to the seaside with them for a soccer game. Their loud laughter evidenced that they loved to have his company. 

"Wait, wait! I'm not prepared for this yet! Hell it, WAIT!!!" Eriol shouted exasperatedly in half-defeat, being thrown down harmlessly onto the sandy grounds by his pals. Ignoring his dismayed protests, Syaoran and his gang stripped him of his tee before flinging him down boisterously into the sea. 

Tomoyo stood by a side with Eriol's sling bag safely in her hands. She couldn't help breaking into gales of giggles along with her other classmates as they watched the boys struggle and wrestle with each other in the waters. The sight was adorably comical, indeed. 

"Wanna join us for a game, Tomoyo?" Rika asked, her wavy brown hair swaying in the cool breeze as she held a white ball in her hand. Other dozen girls who were thoroughly sweat-through surrounded her.

Tomoyo gave an okay smile, "Sure, why not?"

* 

"Hide and seek." Chiharu repeated, brushing off the surprised remarks made by her friends watching her across the bonfire set in the middle of the circled bunch. The evening sun now split into a twilight of colors over the ripples of the sea, projecting a splendid view at every existing angles and to the group of classmates gathered together, pondering on what exciting stuff to do next for their party. 

For the past entire afternoon, the boys had been having their fun in the sea and an exhilarating game of soccer on land. The girls had their share with friendly matches of volleyball and cycling around the area together. Everything was turning much more fun and better than expected. 

"Excuse me? Hide and seek?" Syaoran asked, as though ridiculed by the idea of it. How old were they? Still kids playing peek-a-boo with each other? 

"Let the birthday girl decides." Yamazaki was quick to come to Chiharu's defense, receiving a smile from the latter in reward. 

Since nobody argued a word furthermore, the game began with the most-voted seekers, Tomoyo and Sakura, counting to a hundred before moving around in search for their friends. 

"Psst! Eriol! Tomoyo's coming this way!" Syaoran whispered excitedly as he quickly made a dash for the nearest tree trunk and hid behind. Leaving without any other options, the quick-witted boy bee lined towards the open sea, hoping to extend his distance beyond in hope Tomoyo would not be bothered to look anywhere further.

He heard Syaoran scream a second later. 

"Sakura! How the hell did you get in behind me!?" 

"Whatever! You're caught, that's it!" There was a girlish giggle. 

"Alright, alright. I surrender, okay? Let's go find the rest." Syaoran was heard speaking.

"You are rather silly to hide behind the trunk, Syaoran." 

Eriol sighed in relief, plopping down onto the sand. His heart was still thumping a million times faster after his escape to the sea. He couldn't recall the last time he had ran that fast. 

Hide and seek. Those were the games he played during childhood days. To be living them all over again was an experience indeed.

His ears pricked. Footsteps. 

Instincts screamed at him to stand up and make for a run, and he did. Just in time to catch a sideway glimpse of a familiar raven-haired lady running in his direction. 

Damn. Tomoyo. 

Where to hide? Submerge himself into the sea? No way. He could jolly well die of drowning if he tried to hold his breath for too long. Then where? 

"I gotcha!" Tomoyo exclaimed gleefully, running towards Eriol. He knew he was trapped. If he was to try to sneak across, perhaps--

Too late. She was already reaching his side. 

Perhaps he could give her a wild goose chase along the sea. 

Eriol ducked under her grasp in time and ran to the side, belting the mouth of the waters as he did so. He could still feel her presence near him, giggling happily as she continued to chase him till the end of the beach. 

Where to go? The huge rock before him was too huge an obstacle and barrier. There was no way. Turning around, he decided there was still a chance he could sneak under her touch and escape free. 

He did so but she had already sensed his movements. 

"I'm not stupid, Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed as she made a quick launch on Eriol, sending the both of them rolling down onto the white sand, unhurt. 

"Caught! I've seeked you!" Tomoyo declared triumphantly, still in the midst of uncontrollable giggles as she struggled to push herself up from the ground. Her shaking from all that laughing was resisting her movements, though. 

Finally up, the amethyst-eyed girl knelt before the fallen figure of Eriol Hiiragizawa lying onto the sand, who had a goofy smile pasted on his face. He pretended to groan in pain as Tomoyo nudged him playfully several a times. 

"Come on, get up, Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed, unable to resist the man before her, "You're not hurt!"

"I am hurt, indeed." Eriol mocked a sigh. "Hurling yourself at me isn't my kind of idea for hide-and-seek." 

Still laughing, Tomoyo tugged on Eriol's shirt, urging him to get up, "Alright, alright! Now come on, be a good boy!"

"No, I'm stubborn." Eriol refused to budge, deciding that lying down on the sand with the bluish sky before him was too comfortable a reality to give up. 

"I knew you were!" Tomoyo sighed, giving him a puppy-like pout, "Come on, get up!" She jabbed him in the ribs, "For the last time, you are not hurt! There is no way I'm allowing you to sleep in daylight like this!"

"It's evening. Know your time, Strawberry girl." Eriol muttered half-consciously as he rolled on his side. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened, taken aback by the name Eriol had called her. Had he been wary of that? Despite the circumstance, she let out a soft giggle, shifting her gaze aside to meet the closed eyes of Eriol. 

They opened abruptly, the previous stupidity of what he had committed now clear to him. He had called her - what!? 

Strawberry girl. 

Stupid, stupid mistake. Now he was blushing a thousand shades of deep red in realization to that. 

"What did you call me?" Tomoyo asked, the ends of her lips curling into a grin already. 

"Fine, fine." Eriol sat up, ruffling his hair messily in frustration and fluster. "Whatever you heard." 

By now, Tomoyo was giggling, "Hmm…Strawberry girl. That sounds good, doesn't it?" 

Eriol looked away, forcing himself not to think how innocent and adorable she looked right then. At this distance, it was quite an obstacle to do so. She was leaning so close, so close. He could smell that strawberry-grape scent of hers, he could feel the silky dark strands of her locks tickling his shoulders. 

It was driving him…crazy. Yes, crazy. No, correction. Make that far more than that. Insane, paranoid, mad, bonkers, mentally disorientated. Tranced. Dazed. Numbed. 

It wasn't until he felt her combing his hair back into place after throwing his frustration on those poor little dark azure strands. Her sweet giggle still flowed with her breath as she did so and he could not help but wonder if this was a dream he was living through.

"Would you like to go seek the others out with me now?" She grinned as she said this, her eyes never failing to lock with his. 

"N-Not yet." He sputtered. 

NOT YET? Now what in hell had made him say that? If not yet, then what now? Look into her eyes and get lost forever and never remember his name nor his birthday? What was it? 3rd April or something? Oh Lord, he forgot. Nothing seemed coherent to him with her amethyst orbs gazing directly into his anyway. 

"Not yet?" She seemed confused. "Then what now?"

__

Good question to ask at a good time like this. He thought sarcastically. Well, at least he could still think. 

"I…" He couldn't look away anymore. Marine now met with amethyst and both were lost in each other's pools forever. Well, almost. 

"You don't know?" Tomoyo asked with a giggle, her eyes smiling into his. 

She didn't have to look so beautiful and wonderful like that. She didn't have to, really. 

"You know me." He replied almost breathlessly. Couldn't remove his gaze from her. Couldn't ignore that tantalizing scent of hers. Couldn't ignore everything about her. 

"Naturally." She lit up with another glowing smile. 

He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her. 

His head bent a bit, no longer arguing or struggling with his mental self nor conscience. He was aware of what he wanted now. He was crystal clear of what he needed, and nothing - not even his parents showing up before him all of a sudden - could stop him now. 

His action was then stopped by a dainty finger pressed tenderly against his lips. His eyes rose to meet amethyst orbs in question and curiosity. 

"Want your second kiss so soon?" Her voice was soft but light and teasing. Her face was now right there before him, close and irresistible. The smile never faded. It only remained. 

A boyish pink colored his face as his eyes dropped almost shyly to the sand. And then they lifted in level to hers. 

He said nothing. There were no words to be spoken anyway, as he leant in even closer to bridge the distance between them. 

Closer, even closer. 

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the radiant smile she wore on her face before she, too, tilted her head slightly to meet with his kiss. 

**

END!!! (of chapter, pple) 

Everybody go with me… A-One, A-Two, A-Three!! "KAWAII DESU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

First off, I would like to take this time to say that it's been hard for me to write finish this chapter since I took more than 3 days to finish it. It's a record since I always take just a day to complete a chapter. I was just too busy and cooped up with my life (school and camp, what else?) that I seriously don't have the time for this. Anyway, I'm glad it's done and I hope you guys keep the reviews coming! 

No, I'm not going to break the record for another longest chapter to date again, because I'm tired and I've not been sleeping well for the past few days. I vow to myself I'm gonna sleep till the late morning tomorrow if I could. -_-" Anyway, arigatou for your support and wait when I disappeared for these two weeks and make an appearance abruptly again here! Appreciated it! 

Credits goes to Kwon BoA *wink wink*. No, I don't know her personally or anything but I'm a fan of hers. I thank her for keeping me awake and energized throughout the later part of this chapter with her songs playing through my computer! Arigatou gozaimasu! Couldn't have done it without your help!

Last but not least, to all you great fans out there, who were the one who pressed me to update this 21st chapter a.s.a.p. Thank you for rushing me so here it is! 

*takes a bow*

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	22. If You're Not The One

All in the Game of Love

Back with the 22nd chapter!! *I counted correctly, I hope?* Anyway, in answer to some reviews…

To Kami = Thank you for your criticism. But I'm not perfect and my work isn't either, I admit. I tend to flaw somewhere sometime so do pardon me on this. However, if there is a major error I've made, you could help by pointing out where. 

Nikumu-chan = CLOUD IS AWESOME! There you go, girl! We're both Cloud Strife fans, yeah baby!

Aika-Naoki12 = Thank you for your so many reviews at one-shot. Knew it wasn't easy *wink wink* Appreciated it!

Amethyst-flower = I was actually thinking of playing through FFVIII again during my school break! Just like you, I got bored and stopped playing it. Perhaps next year I'll pick it up again? 

To Manuca = Haha, sorry, no unfortunately I'm not a scout and neither do I often go on camps. Seldom, actually. But I always go on sleepover parties at the beach with my friends so I based the settings of these two chapters on my experiences there. 

To all of ya, arigatou for your time and support! LUV YA ALL! I know it's over already but still my greetings of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" goes out to all of ya!!! After all, there's 12 days to Christmas, isn't it? *wink wink* 

Sit back and enjoy! Taadaa!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

The kiss was light as a feather. Like a blessed dream that had woven itself among the pink and purple clouds hovering above. His lips covered hers, massaging it slowly with such tenderness he hadn't known before. Unlike the previous kiss they had shared which had driven him high with fire, this was much more softer. 

Careful not to hurt her, he brought a hand to her waist before leaning in further, taking in the full curve of her lips as they continued to offer its pliability. Sweet as the first white ray of the stars that began to shine above, her lips parted to his. 

Almost meekly, a dainty hand made its way across those well-toned muscles before coming to a rest. His mouth continued to taste every bit of her sweetness away, his tongue gently joining with hers before embarking on its own journey inside that tantalizing cavern. 

As though he couldn't get enough of her, his strong arms laced around her slender waist, pulling her closer to kiss those inviting lips of hers. Lifting a finger to her ivory cheeks, he caressed them with exquisite softness and he wondered how ever could her skin feel so velvety each time. Her touch lying on his back scorched him as his head arched even further to nibble on those petal-like lips. 

Under the new blanket of the starry, starry skies, time stood still to nothing as the two continued to embark on their own questing journey, locked in each other's lips. 

After what seemed like a moment of eternity, the both of them broke away slowly but their gazes only remained on each other. Amethyst melted into dark azure. 

Those beautiful lips now curled into a glowing smile, "Ready to seek with me now?" 

He was well aware that he still had his arms around her and that was nothing of assistance to the uncountable streaks of pain that painted his face, "I…I don't know."

He still wasn't sure if he wanted to stand up now and walk away from this situation. It was too good to be true. 

Beneath the lilac skies in which the colors twirled with the waves of the lapping sea, a boy and a girl sat on the soft white sand, locked in each other's embrace, gazing into each other's eyes. Now wasn't this scenario just like a dream? 

He didn't want to wake up soon. 

"The rest would be looking for us." Tomoyo teased, poking a delicate finger into his ribs that caused his muscles to buck in response beneath. 

"I…" He sucked in his breath, knowing that she still had her other hand around his back. It drove him insane to know that he wanted it to last this way forever. 

__

Forever? 

Now this was bad. "I think so." He finally blurted out in one breath, coming to the realization of how difficult it was for him to take a breath with her scent breathing into him at this short distance.

"Shall we get up then?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with a hint of a giggle as her hands fell back to her side. 

Eriol held back the reluctance that was tugging at his heart and he finally shrugged, his shoulder sagging, "I…guess." Still, he remained stoned until Tomoyo stood up before him, her hands pressing down on her shorts to dust away the sand. Finally deciding to wake up from this dream once and for all, or so it seemed, he stood up on his two feet. 

Only then did he notice the scrunched-up face on her features. Creased with abrupt worry, his hand quickly shot towards hers, holding her firmly with his grip. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

The raven-haired lady hunched forward, pain evident on her face. "Cramp…" She uttered out almost inaudibly. 

"What?" Eriol inched in to hear the words from her lips when it dawned on him. He looked down at her with disbelief, "You're having a leg cramp?" 

Tomoyo nodded before feeling his arms quickly going around her to offer strong support. 

"You're impossible, dammit." He muttered to himself, keeping his hold tight on the girl before him. 

"I am not deaf, mind you, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo squeezed the words from her lips as she struggled against the pain that was tearing at her leg. 

"Stop moving, will you?" Eriol chided with an exasperated sigh, deciding that the girl before him could be as much stubborn as he is. He pulled her closer into his arms to make sure she wouldn't put any pressure on her cramped leg, ignoring her weak squirming. 

From afar, a familiar voice cried out. 

"Eriol! Tomoyo! Where are you!?" It was Sakura, and his best bet was that the rest of the classmates were looking for them now. The game would have ended by then. 

"The game's over! We're all caught! Tomoyo! Eriol!" Yamazaki's voice was then heard ringing across the beach. 

Eriol sighed as he looked down at the form in his arms, pain still streaked across her face as she held on beseechingly to him in hope for support. 

"Eriol, they're looking for us." She finally spoke, lifting her eyes to his. 

"So? You can't walk yet." Eriol turned around to check if the rest were here by now. 

"I can try." Tomoyo tried to ignore the pain as she stood on her two feet, carefully placing her balance in check. She was about to succeed when she felt her leg clenched again, causing her to fall into Eriol's arms. 

"I said, stop moving, will you!? Why don't you ever listen!?" Eriol rebuked, holding her arms tighter in his powerful grip. He didn't know why he had gotten so anxious over a small matter like that, but seeing her struggling against physical pain was causing something to stir in his heart. He couldn't say what or why. 

"We can't let them wait for us!" Tomoyo gave a sigh, persistent on making her way back to their class's side. 

"Fine, fine!" Eriol let out a puff of exasperated breath, deciding that nothing could stop this girl now. "Hold on to me while I turn around." 

"Turn around?" Tomoyo asked with a puzzled expression as she did as she was told - holding on to the ends of his sleeve. She grew even more curious as Eriol lowered to his knees on the sand before her, turned on his back. 

"What are you doing?" She questioned him, confused. 

"What else do you think I'm doing?" He asked with a lopsided grin, pointing to his back as he ignored her astonished face. 

She pointed to herself, as though not believing what he was up to at the moment, "You want me to…?" She left the question incomplete, only to have him nod to confirm her suspicions. 

"I might fall!" She spoke before wincing when the pain came again. 

"Shut up and get on now! I'm not having you walk back there!" He lectured firmly, his back arched for her to hitch a ride on it. 

"I'd say first. You're not going to get paid for this." Despite the circumstances, a giggle flowed with her breath as she climbed onto his back, a smile lit on her ivory features. 

He easily lifted her, proving her weight to be of no obstacle to him as he took the first step forward that would lead them both back to their destination. "I don't need any pay. What do you think I am, huh?"

"A horse." She giggled, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder, unaware of the turmoil she caused when she did that. 

"I'm not a horse." He retorted with a reluctant smile. He always found it hard to keep his spirits down around this cheerful girl. 

"Oh, yes you are. I wouldn't mind being your jockey." Tomoyo was breaking into fits of laughter now, ringing sounds of melodious bells into his ears as she did so.

He mocked a sigh, feigning a sorrowful face in return, "I'm upset, really. Would you rather beat me with a whip so I can move faster instead?" 

Tomoyo laughed heartily, her slender fingers playing lightly with his ear, "Go horsie, go horsie!" 

Total crimson bombarded his face when he felt those digits brush against his face several a times, tickling something sweet within the pit of his stomach. In spite of it, he found a reason to smile before quickening his pace by a few steps. In a few seconds, he was practically running across the white sands. 

"No! Eriol, you're going too fast!" Tomoyo circled her arms around his neck for support, "I'm falling off!" 

"I'm supposed to go faster when you whip me, isn't it?" Eriol let out a chuckle as he covered the grounds beneath him without difficulty, picturing Tomoyo behind looking around with frantic. 

"No! I didn't whip you! Eriol!!!" Tomoyo yelped, feeling herself almost flying on his back. 

"You won't fall." He reassured with a grin pasted on his face. 

"I'm afraid of that--" She couldn't finish her sentence. Both of them were flung to the floor when he tripped over a stone in the way. 

By now, Tomoyo was laughing uncontrollably as she lied unhurt on the sand. Beside, the blue-eyed boy was not in a much different state. He was laughing. He couldn't remember when the last time he had laughed so hard, uncaring about his cool and calm exterior self for once. But it felt great now. And free. 

"I told you that!" Tomoyo complained lightheartedly as she crawled over to Eriol's side. "Why did I ever listen to you?"

Eriol pushed himself up from the ground, the same goofy smile never leaving his face. "You always do."

She grinned widely, combing her smooth locks down to soothe them, "Right. Just remember this. A horse is not to be trusted." 

"Neither is a jockey." He countered with satisfy. 

"Oh, stop that! It was your fault that brought us down to the sand!" She pouted, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Remind me again." He suddenly arched an eyebrow. "Wait…Your cramp?" 

Taken aback, Tomoyo looked down at her leg before frowning. "That was strange. I thought…" She suddenly giggled. "Your piggyback ride proves itself as a good medicine." 

"Nonsense." He stood up before lowering himself closer to her. "Does it still feel stiff?" 

"A little." 

He let out a sigh before pulling her up to his level, "You're hopeless, you know?"

"Not as much as you do, Hiiragizawa." She teased back. 

"Proud of it." He muttered before sliding an arm around her waist, supporting her back to the place where their classmates were waiting for them anxiously. 

* 

It was past 1am and by then, all the tents in the area had been zipped up with all lights off. No more activities disrupted the peace and quiet that was beginning to settle around the surroundings as the entire class retired to sleep soon enough. 

The moonlight shone from the canopy of stars, its silver rays dancing its way down to a particular place before melting in strings of colors. The sight of the dark blue horizon in the distance of the sea was as tranquil as the light chirpings of the birds in the trees above. 

Seemingly, the soft footsteps treading its way down to the seaside was of nothing disturbance to the tender night. Angelic as they were, its soft sounds only blended in to the nature of the hour. 

A quiet breeze blew by and sang through the dark locks of a certain amethyst-eyed girl. Without a sound, she made her way in the semi-darkness towards a high rock and climbed above. Perching herself comfortably, she allowed herself to enjoy the magnificent scenery that spread before her eyes. 

Blue and purple, that was how she saw in the world in at this time. 

Finally alone, she gave herself time to think of the previous kiss in which both had been only too willing to give. She hadn't known why he had initiated it, or why he had done that. But whatever the reason it was, it had only confused her tremendously even more. 

Despite it all, a small smile still found its way to her lips. 

She had made a promise with herself, remember? She wasn't about to break it. 

__

I'll bring back those cheery eyes of yours…

The laughter she had remembered from Eriol awhile ago had only embedded itself deeper into her memory. It had stirred something alive from within her she hadn't known existed. Whatever it was, seeing him so happy like that made her glad. 

Tomoyo wrapped herself with her arms. The night was getting colder and the chill was beginning to lift from the waters. From above, the moon was dipping itself into the clouds once more. Yet, the stars remained. 

It was only when she felt something warm covered her shoulders that prompted her instincts that somebody was around. Amethyst orbs lifted to gaze into marine ones. 

She was startled at first, her eyes widening in surprise. But the expression soon faded as the blue-eyed boy took his place beside her, painting a light smile on her face. 

"You're cold." He spoke into the silence, looking at Tomoyo who was looking at the jacket he had draped on her shoulders. 

She then looked into his eyes, smiling, "Thank you." 

He said nothing at first before shrugging his shoulders, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep." She answered back simply. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep, too." His gaze settled upon the dark color of the seas, where it seemed as though a glow had been pulled vertically across to produce the magical effect. 

"Why? Did you hear me leaving? Did I wake you up?" She looked at him worriedly. 

"No, no." He was quick to deny the untruth, shaking his head vehemently. "It was just a usual case of insomnia." 

"Oh…" She pulled the jacket closer to her. "How did you know I was out here, anyway?"

He was silent for a moment when he shrugged, "Instincts, I guess."

She eyed him with a cocked eyebrow, "Instincts?" Now, she was confused. For a moment, she thought Eriol Hiiragizawa was a sorcerer who had special psychic powers. She almost laughed at the thought. 

"I don't know." If not for the darkness veiling his expression, he was actually flushing red beneath. His eyes then traveled to her huddled form before his forehead creased. "You shouldn't be out here. You're cold."

"What if I want to be cold?" She countered back, the same impish look he remembered her for returning to her features. 

"You're mad, that is." He rolled his eyes before leaning forward to pull the collar of the jacket closer to her. "You're gonna catch a chill before you know it." 

She managed a laugh despite the shiver that just shook her frame. Whether it was his touch or the cold, she couldn't differentiate. "I'm strong."

"Yeah, yeah. I believe." He eyed her for a moment before looking away. 

"I don't get you. How can you come up here and not be cold?" She teased lightly, her features splitting into a bright smile. 

"Why? Are you beginning to get envious of me?" He returned the tease, looking away as a smile tugged on his reluctant lips. He received a playful nudge in his ribs as a result. 

"You're getting good progress with your counterattacks." She said with a giggle. 

"As always." He was about to look away again when he felt her grip his arm and prompt him to stand up. "What?" He looked at her in puzzle. 

"The waltz." Her eyes twinkled with etherealness. "Want to try it?"

That numbed him to the core as he looked at her with thoughts of those cornstalks again. For awhile, he thought she was crazy. 

"What?" He asked, not believing his ears. 

"The waltz." She sighed, repeating herself. "Or do you even remember it? We don't have much time left. And I'm sure you and I are too lazy to hit the library for more information." 

"I…" He was frozen in his place. Practicing for a waltz scene? Right here in the middle of…? 

He looked around. They were on the top of the rock that overlooked everything else on the beach. From the top, the moon was reappearing once more behind the dark silver linings of the clouds, creating a beam of pathway down to Earth once more. And somehow, was it a coincidence or more when it seemed to shine a spotlight down only on them? 

"Eriol!" She gave her best puppy look that she knew many men could never resist. "Can't we just give it a go? Or must I put on a princess's costume before you're willing to dance with me?"

__

Dance with me… 

That sounded so good. And that was enough to make his blood run hot as his heartbeats hammered in his ears. How could he resist the temptation and say 'no' to an offer like this when she was looking so captivating under the sprinkling moon rays with a smile that could rival the elemental beauty of the rain and sun?

He was looking at her with such intensity that he hadn't realized he was already allowing her to pull him up to his two feet. Before he could blink an eye, she had already placed her palm on his shoulder and her other hand reached out to take his. 

Clumsily, Eriol stumbled a few steps as he watched on with growing eyes. Less than a foot away was Tomoyo Daidouji with her arms around him, laughing at his confused form as she prepared the both of them to do the waltz.

Yet he was not ready. 

She was already twirling into his arms as her feet began to tap to an unheard rhythm. Humming a song softly from her lips that took the beat of a ballroom waltz, she placed a dainty feet out before leading Eriol on the basic steps. 

The blue-eyed boy was nervous. He had seen people doing their waltz on the television, even in movies, but he had never once tried it in real life. The previous dance he had gotten involved with Tomoyo was the rock music the other time at Emma's party. This, in his words, was much more different. 

His mouth closed and opened in bewilderment as his orbs watched the petite form before him steadily. She had her palm in his still, and the other one laid on his shoulder. Step by step, she continued to relish the moves of a waltz until the numb from his mind dissipated with the light wind that blew against them. 

Concentrating solely on Tomoyo now, he watched in bemusement and wonder as she showed him the steps slowly, looking up to smile at him occasionally. 

"It's quite easy actually. My parents used to waltz in the living hall when I was younger." Her movements came to a halt, but her hands continued to rest on his body, tingling every nerves of it. "Get the hang of it already?"

He could only nod as his eyes continued to penetrate quietly into hers. 

She mocked a sigh before her left feet came forth, nudging his to take a step back. "Take a step back now." She instructed as her hands guided to meet his movements. "One, two, three." She showed him, counting the steps before looking up. 

"Still can manage?" She asked with a light smile, teasing and curved. 

"I…I guess." He finally uttered out when he recovered from his momentary daze. It still was a pressurizing and difficult moment for him to get use to her closeness. Still, the butterflies in his stomach were untamable. 

"Okay. We'll do it slowly, alright?" She gave a smile before humming the song from her lips again. 

At first, Eriol had difficult catching up with her movements and he would often stumble on her feet when he did so. He would apologize profusely and she would only laugh it off. 

"That's okay. We'll try it again." She would always encourage whenever he felt like giving up. Then his spirits would lift again and she would take his hands once more to guide him through the waltz. 

Passing through the first hour was tough at first but it soon got to him and the waltz would come easily into his mind without even thinking. 

By the second hour, his free hand had already snaked around her waist to complete the basics of the waltz. Each step, each movement they made blended perfectly with each other under the silky moon of the night. When the grey clouds in the skies finally made a clearing for the moon to shine at its peak on its own silver world, the couple was already twirling their way on the raised rock in each other's arms, securely safe and comfortable. 

"You learn fast." Tomoyo remarked as she looked up at him with a smile in the midst of their waltz.

"Not when I took more than an hour to learn it." He reminded her gently with a low chuckle, dipping his head slightly with a coy expression. 

"But you learnt it in the end, didn't you?" She giggled. "Why did you agree to do this in the first place?"

He pretended to look shock, "I agreed? I didn't even have the chance to protest."

"But you didn't want to protest." She teased. 

He couldn't argue back. She was right on that point. When she had pulled him up and placed her arms on his, the thought of fighting back had never occurred to him. 

His head snapped up when her voice reached him once more, knitted into a hum that acted as the music for them at the moment. 

"Why do you keep humming?" He asked out of the blue, not that he personally minded. 

She giggled. "I don't know. I thought we could have some music when we're doing a waltz." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I see." 

"Perhaps my humming is no good. What we need is real-life music." Tomoyo's head arched into the direction of the place where their tents were set up. Behind, lamps were lit along the walkway where glimpses of coffee houses belted them. However, in the middle of a night like this, activities were seldom. 

Eriol doubt that possibility of real-life music. But what would happen if the sea could suddenly sing a waltz for them? That would be magical indeed. 

As though an answer to his wish, a song began to drift in from the quiet atmosphere of the night. 

Taken aback and astonished with his thoughts coming true, his eyes began to search around for the source of music. 

"It's from the fast-food restaurant at that area." Tomoyo pointed out, her gaze settling upon the 24-hours restaurant that was located a few distances from them. 

"Oh…" Eriol turned his attention back to the raven-haired lady before him. "I didn't notice that." 

"Me neither." Tomoyo gave a laugh. "We could really use the music though." 

Eriol listened in abit, their waltz movements coming to a gradual halt. 

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

The melody was soothing, he decided, and the lyrics…the lyrics moved something in him and touched something there. 

"That isn't a song suitable for a waltz actually." Tomoyo giggled, pulling away from his arms. Instantly, his head jerked down, his entire body feeling a sudden loss when her touch had left his after staying there for those long moments. 

He was aching for her. He didn't want her to let go just yet. 

"I…I see." He decided to seek distraction from those disturbing thoughts by concentrating on the song's lyrics. 

__

I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

She probed into his mind again when she moved, inching towards the edge of the rock before sitting down like he had found her there hours ago.

"Getting tired?" He asked gently, approaching her side before bending down to her level. 

She shook her head, and he wondered how ever could she keep the same radiant smile always on her face, never diminishing. 

"Just getting a little cold." 

"You'd better get back to the tent then." He spoke, silently praying that she wouldn't catch a chill if she stayed out any longer. 

"I'll prefer staying here." She tilted her head, a charming smile on her lips that sounded red alarms throughout his body and mind. "As long as you're accompanying me." 

His mind almost shut down at that thought and he shuddered when he realized how much he actually liked that idea. But here she was, looking at him with such pure innocence that there was surely no way he could reject her. 

"I see." He quietly spoke.

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  


"I was just joking." She quickly added after his words. "Of course you can go back if you're tired." 

His eyes bore into hers for a long time before he spoke slowly, voicing his words carefully. "If I go back now, will you still stay here?" 

She considered his question for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I guess so." Her hands suddenly reached for the collar of the jacket, undoing the zip. "Then I guess you would want your jacket back then?" 

"No." He grabbed her hand, halting her movements. "Just put it on."

"Okay." She replied after a moment's hesitation. "Are you going back already?"

"I never said that." He finally sat down beside her, surprising her slightly. 

"You're staying?" She sounded amused. 

"You just thought I was going." As unwilling he was, he could not fight the smile back as it lifted the corner of his lips. 

__

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

She giggled softly before turning back to the sea. The melody of the song was still playing at the back, settling in smoothly with the moment. 

Eriol lowered his eyes down a little when they turned slightly to settle upon those porcelain-like features. Almost as immediate and natural, crimson shaded his boyish cheeks yet for once, he did nothing to look away. 

She was still oblivious of his intense stare. Somehow, she had sought interest in those dark blue waters beneath them. Late now, the tides were traveling at a slower place, its tranquil ripples splashing against the shore like a piece of music itself. 

Gazing at her under the moonlight now had never transformed her into such a beauty. Those amethyst eyes, if they were mesmerizing, they were twinkling now. As shafts of silver soaked at those dark tumbles, her cascading hair seemed almost shining now. Her cheeks, though always ivory, were now visible with ribbons of pink sprinkled on them. 

__

I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

Now he could understand why she had the majority male population of Shades after her heels all day long. 

She was beautiful. No. 'Beauty' was a word too tame for her. Mesmerizing. Angelic. Breathtaking. She was all of them and so much more. 

He couldn't understand why. He knew he had stared at Tomoyo Daidouji several a times now. Each time he had looked, each time he had gazed, he would always see something more in her. Infinite beauty, she possessed them. Every angle he would see her was enough to put him in a trance. 

He only blinked when he found her looking into his direction abruptly. Their gazes met and it was then he realized that he hadn't taken a breath till now.

__

Breathe, he had to remind himself. 

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  


They hadn't spoke. There hadn't been a word for a minute now. 

Yet their gazes remained. 

Then her eyebrow arched, and she began to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, still feeling as if he had been electrocuted after that one long minute. Had he even breathed? Or blinked? He couldn't recall. 

"No, no." She waved a hand to dismiss it off. Eyes crinkling, she turned back to the sea, her form curling into a ball once more. 

"Have you heard of the talentime concert in Shades?" She asked, her gaze still not meeting his. 

"Not yet." He admitted before raising an eyebrow in veiled interest. "Why? Will you be part of it?" 

"I…" She paused, her expression unreadable. "I don't know." 

Eriol was silent for a moment before he spoke, "You could try."

It was then when she looked at him with innocent eyes, "You really think so?"

He didn't even have to stop to think. He had heard her sing more than enough to know that she had a beautiful voice. "Yeah, sure."

__

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

Again, she was silent, turning her attention to the waters again. It caused him to be curious and worried at the same time, and he leant forward to place a gentle finger on her chin, tilting her head up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes bearing into hers. 

She smiled. Soft and angelic. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of something, that's all." 

"I see." He stared at her again when he caught a soft yawn escaping from her lips. Undeniably concerned, he asked if she was getting tired.

"I should think so." She replied, rubbing her eyes to keep them awake. It was obvious that weariness was beginning to take a toll on her. 

"Get back to the tent then." He instructed. 

"I don't wish to sleep in there." She suppressed another incoming yawn. 

"You're stubborn, you know?" He sighed. 

"I know, I know." Another giggle escaped from her lips despite already having difficulty keeping her eyes open. 

Finally realizing there was no other options left and deciding that there was no way he would allow her to sleep out here in the chill, he reached out to take her palm in his. 

"Tomoyo?" He called out softly. 

"Hmm?" She was about to rub her eyes again when his hands stilled hers. 

"Sleep." He ordered, taking both of her hands now. 

"Wha--?" Her sentence was cut off when he pulled her into his warm embrace, his arms snug around her. 

There was silence for awhile. 

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, a giggle bubbling from her voice. Even as she spoke, a hand was already making its way to his back. 

"I want you to sleep." He said firmly. 

"This way?" She asked lightly, looking up into his warm eyes. 

"This way." He affirmed. "I don't want you to catch a chill. Now shut up and sleep."

She rubbed her eyes, another soft yawn escaping. Feeling comfortably secure in his arms, she huddled closer to him, her eyes closing in serenity. "Okay."

Eriol Hiiragizawa looked down at the form lying in his arms before a powerful, quavering fist of emotions hit him and overwhelmed his heart. On impulse, he folded his arms around Tomoyo tighter, bringing her closer into his embrace. He felt her shift a little before resting her head lightly on his shoulder. 

Strange. On such a cold night did he felt so warm. 

From a distance, the song that was once brought on now faded away into the darkness, the lyrics softly lingering in his mind as his eyes closed in submission, too. 

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? 

It had been difficult to fight from smiling when Tomoyo had been around every time, hadn't it? 

__

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

And when they had danced to the waltz awhile ago, the sensation he had felt when her small palm fit in his had been…had been so fitting. As if it had been an everyday thing. As if it had been forever. 

__

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

Those countless sleepless nights he had. Only one name, one person whirling in his mind, reminding him time and time again of the familiar smiles. One picture, one image. 

__

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Eriol's eyes snapped open at this. 

If I don't need you…

If I'm not made for you…

If you're not the one…

His thoughts came to a cease, time freezing to nothing. Looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, his eyes slowly then traced to the skies. 

A pair of birds flew across before disappearing. Behind, the moon still shone bright. 

He was silent for a long moment before his head dipped again. 

And then ever so slowly, those marine eyes rose to meet the sea again. 

Yes, he had been blind. Too blind. It had been there all along, hadn't it? 

Now it dawned on him. Bright and clear like the stars that formed a canopy of blanket in the dark skies now. 

Gazing at the girl before him again, a smile touched his lips. There were no questions now. 

He finally knew. 

**

END of chapter!

Yeah! I pulled through the days! School is reopening in 2 days and I'm sitted here before my desk, nearing midnight, finishing up this chapter. Yes, finally it's done and you can tell what is going on through Eriol's head now. I'm as sleepy as Tomoyo is now and I havta go before I knock off on my desk before my computer!! 

Credit goes to Daniel Bedingfield for his contribution of his song, 'If You're Not The One' in this chapter. Also for inspiring me to choose his song title as my chapter title. Domo arigatou! 

I apologize if this chapter was going slow again. However, I'm too tired to arrange another plot so I hope this chapter is still enough to satisfy you guys =) I wouldn't have completed this chapter without Daniel Bedingfield so you go, dude! It was also his other track, Never Gonna Leave your Side, that also kept me awake through this chapter. 

Before I dozed off on this note, a thousand thank-yous to all of you for your continuous support. Pardon me for any major errors. I'm bushed! -_-"

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	23. Nightingale

All in the Game of Love

Hello there! Can't believe your eyes eh? But it's true and it's mysterio000 back to kick ass! The reason I couldn't update for weeeeeeeks and weeeeeks was because there was a lot of work in school these days, since I'm a grade higher now and all. Weeks and weeks I would always have extra lessons after school and classes -_-" so you can see how busy I was! Ah, the pressure and stress!

Anyway, it is the Lunar New Year holidays in Singapore now so I took this chance to update the next chapter! Pardon me for the wait but I decided I just couldn't leave this chapter out in suspense for sooooo long! It ain't fair to all you beautiful pple, eh? So enjoy and RnR!!! 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Two days after the class camping, everybody was back with enthusiasm in Shades. So far, the preparation of the play had been going better than before, causing Ms. Kilsberg to be grinning from ear to ear more than often. After she had witnessed how Eriol and Tomoyo accomplished the same waltz scene time and time again successfully, she had never regretted choosing the couple for the play. 

The days of rehearsing plays passed by quick and eventfully. There was a moment of peace for a while and even Veronica's usual disruption was not visible. Somehow, after the quarrel with her cousin, Rad, she had not been seen around Shades for quite some time. 

News of the Talentime began to spread like wildfire. Banners with all kinds of names were pasted all over school, decorating the once simple and plain Shades into a colorful building. There was an air of excitement everywhere on the days nearing the Talentime. 

In the end after days and days of waiting, the huge day finally arrived. Talentime contestants were all gathered in the dressing rooms with their friends, willing themselves to be the best and most outstanding among all. 

"Eriol!" Sakura waved excitedly at her blue-eyed friend as she and Syaoran approached the figure standing at the corridor. The three friends met and Sakura broke the silence.

"You should have seen Tomoyo! She looks beautiful!" Sakura gushed, eyes slightly starry as she clasped her hands together in emphasis. The emerald-eyed girl had been to the dressing room with Tomoyo and had made sure the latter looked perfect before joining with Syaoran to the auditorium, where the Talentime was held. 

"You're here early, pal." Syaoran winked at Eriol, who began to look away with a flustered expression. Inside, the auditorium was already packed to the brim, even though the concert was still half an hour away. The wooden stage had been set up to become more attractive. The red curtains, lacing the top, had been pulled aside to grace the entire stage. In front hung a huge sign with bold words "Shades Talentime". 

"Ne, Eriol? You came here empty-handed?" Sakura frowned, eyeing his pair of hands in which he held nothing. Syaoran rolled his eyes. What a nincompoop! Didn't he learn how to bring flowers for his girl if she was on stage? 

"You're damn dense, you know." Syaoran remarked crudely before pulling his girlfriend into the auditorium with him, ignoring the daggers shooting from those marine orbs. 

* 

"I think Tomoyo has a good chance of winning, you know." Syaoran commented to Sakura who sat beside him, but intentionally making his tone loud enough for the man who sat on his other side to hear. Syaoran's words caused Sakura to bubble up with laughter and she nodded in agreement. So far, there had been no threat of a good singer they had come across.

The first contestant was this reddish-haired lady who wore her hair up into a ponytail. She had on a red silk dress with a red scarf around her neck. She had managed to pull through a slow, jazzy song, but her vocals proved incapable of hitting the high notes fluently. 

The second was a younger girl who donned a floral hat and an equally flowery dress. She had chosen to do a pop song in which high notes were sprinkled all over. Her screechy voice did nothing to make the audience not wince. 

And the third to the sixth had been pretty boring. What with those outfits that didn't match and those voices that always managed to hit off-key. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in his chair with anticipation as he kept his gaze locked onto the stage. The lights were dimming again and it was announced that Tomoyo Daidouji was next in line. 

After learning of his own feelings for her, previous days of practicing the play together had been a whole heaven to him. With hours and hours of waltzing with Tomoyo before everybody in class and having her in his embrace for days and days, he had never been happier. Nights of tossing in his bed still persisted, but only because he was missing her too dreadfully. Even he himself couldn't believe how hard he had fallen in love with her. 

If only he could cook up the courage to tell her. 

Which was, in other words, impossible.

"Psst," Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Tomoyo's coming."

The audience hushed as the hall began to turn into a world of pitch black. Then from the stage, a white light began to focus on a single spot. 

Tomoyo Daidouji then made her presence on stage. 

If she was beautiful, she was entrancing and a total angel now. Men from the audience began to gasp and ladies looked on in awe. Only a particular boy sat among the seats had his heart thumping a thousand times faster. 

Damn, but she was so mesmerizing. 

She was wearing this purple outfit in which her mother had hired the top tailors in town to design it especially for her. Her ivory arms were adorned with light purple wraps that spiraled all the way up to her shoulders, held securely by thin laces of black ribbons. Her short black skirt matched perfectly with her light purple top, which was sleeveless and laced with layers of white ruffles that ran all the way down to her thighs. Those brown boots she wore only showed off her lean legs. Her black tumbles of hair, let down tonight, cascaded freely down to her back, accenting her porcelain cheeks. She wore a slight touch of make-up enough to bring out the features of her beauty. 

In her hand, she held the black microphone. Her lips were curled and a slow smile that seemed to hide a secret soon spread across her face. She then held up the mic to her lips, and then from the dark background, music began to play. 

It started off at mid-tempo, yet the introduction melody was already tempting to begin with. It had this haunting, powerful tune that rendered the audience speechless. 

Tomoyo lifted her head high and sang. 

__

I turn on the lamp and pick up the pen

As you lay a few feet behind me, quietly dreaming

I am sending this to wherever you are

Suspended in words with the real meaning "Thank you"

As the melody began to pick up with more emotions and intensity, with her eyes closed, she raised a hand to neck level, bringing out the passion of the song. 

_I can see you are tired and I am sorry_

I know what you've done, I know that you've fought

How little can my kindness repay back to you? 

These words cannot heal your wounds

Tomoyo felt her voice reverberate across the auditorium and back as she continued to bring out the life in those simple words. Her breathtaking voice made each word distant and powerful. 

__

Please, I shall be glad if you lend me your ear just a little bit

Then maybe you can learn to listen 

All those words that I cannot just say to you

I see, your face staring right into mine

And once again I am at a loss of what to do

On my own, I pray my voice will reach you

In the night, I am finally not afraid

To do what's in my heart

The melody began to pick up, the bass building stronger. Yet her voice remained steady as she countered the higher notes easily, treading on throughout the song as she sang. The tune stepped up until it seemingly build up to a heavenly melody like a firework shattering into the night. 

__

I want to be that nightingale 

To sing to you a song whenever you are down

To bring you a smile whenever you need one

To wipe those tears of yours when you shed them

And say to you "It's alright, everything's gonna be okay"

Feeling the emotions delved within her and stirring her heart, Tomoyo lifted a hand with closed eyes to emphasize on the intensity; the passion. Regardless of the hundred pairs of eyes watching her, she could only watch those fragments of memories flooding through her mind as she sang. 

__

I want to be that nightingale

Even without words, my hymn can still be heard

Weaving upon those shiny wings

Reaching out to your hand and holding on tight

In silence, I whisper to you "Please don't leave me"

Simple words you couldn't receive 

Her eyes slowly opened, feeling her voice traveling across the distance. Yet those amethyst pools only seemed to search for one certain pair as they skimmed the sea of faces. As in disappointment, she dipped her head along with the mic in her hands, still close to her lips. The chorus came to a fading end, on cue together with her voice that had taken a sorrowful dip. 

__

I am hiding the love as I cover them wistfully

A distance behind you, I smile

Time goes by, and it's getting harder each day

To meet you in the eye and call out your name 

"Am I not good enough? How unfair of you"

The stars by the window are dimming as I speak

You are a thousand miles away and I am here

I lower my eyes and realize you couldn't hear me

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat numbed and rooted in the chair. He couldn't think. He could only focus his attention on her as she brought her right arm up freely to express the lyrics, allowing the loose material of the purple wrap to glide gently. Her voice captivated him. He was speechless. 

__

Please, I shall be glad if you lend me your ear just a little bit

Then maybe you can learn to listen 

I stand here, wishing you'd be the one before me one day

But now I am alone, the moon itself drifting away 

I turn to look behind my shoulders 

What is the liquid biting at the tip of my lashes? 

In the night, I am finally not afraid

To do what's in my heart

Her voice weaved with the lyrics and she could almost feel the first tear threatening. To think a song could bring out such vulnerability in her. As she sang, she forgot who she was, where she was. All she knew was that there was only one man she was singing this song for, and she was praying he was somewhere out there…Watching, watching… 

The lights shining upon her would often change their colors, illuminating her figure with drops of rainbow occasionally. She looked almost enigmatic in that spotlight in the midst of the stage. The audience was enraptured by every movement she made and most wondered if she had written that song herself. It was just so passionate. 

Her angelic yet strong voice finished the next chorus effortlessly and by then, she had had the whole auditorium filled to the maximum capacity. Those who were hesitant and were wandering outside the corridors were now sitting on the steps to watch her. Seats in the hall were not one vacant at all. 

__

The moon is dipping down

The stars are vanishing

Those words are disappearing 

Yet you remain unconscious

Then I mouth the words "Thank you" once again

Your kindness, your words, your everything

Like the melody, she had brought her tone softer, making her sound more ethereal than ever. The audience followed her as she shifted an arm to her delicate craned neck, singing the words without a single flaw. 

__

I pray, under these velvet, velvet skies

That I will sing this song some day to tell you of my true feelings

On the stage, on my own, with the audience before me

On the stage, on my own, with the audience before me? Eriol leant forward, interest arousing within. Whoever had written the song had her wish came true. The lyrics and words touched him. He didn't know why but it had seemed as though he had sat through an entire love story when she had sang like that. He wondered if the rest of the audience thought so, too. 

__

Then you will see one day

That I am finally worthy to be your nightingale

And that I shall sing for you

And only you

The music faintly came to a slow stop, its final notes ringing into the air and echoing across the auditorium as it left all in suspense on its ending chord. Tomoyo looked up to the audience as the song ended, but it seemed as though she had more to sing. With the mic still in her hands, she brought it up to her lips and finished the last. 

__

Only you…

She echoed the last phrase alongside with the layers of silence that had settled around. The effect appeared as an impact before she bowed to the audience, placing the microphone back onto the sleek black stand. Almost as quick as she had come and took the audience by a turn, she now exited the stage, disappearing behind the red curtains. 

There was deafening silence, until loud applauses ripped through the entire hall. 

"Ne," Sakura whispered, as though not believing it was her friend she had saw on stage and mesmerized each and everyone, "That was Tomoyo, right?"

Even Syaoran appeared stunned, "I can bet you ten bucks she is the winner."

"Make that a hundred." Sakura now turned to her boyfriend, grinning with pride for her best friend. She then leant forward and focused on Eriol, who was still staring on lingeringly at the stage. She waved a hand before him and broke him out of his trance.

"Tomoyo's gone already!" She teased. 

Eriol appeared dazed as his eyes slowly drifted into emerald. Then he suddenly stood up and made a dash for the exit. 

"Oi! Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran cried out in bewilderment, wondering what had taken his friend by such abruptness. 

* 

It had been a tiring day for Tomoyo Daidouji. Now, she exited out of the dressing room with a dozen bouquets of flowers in her hands after changing out of her previous singing outfit. She was exhausted after all the events of today but she still wore a smile as she made her way down the hallway. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" A man in his mid-20s spoke with deepness as he appeared before her, dipping his head almost in shyness. "You were great out there. Here, this is for you." He held out the bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back. 

Tomoyo gave a tired smile as she accepted it, "Thank you." 

After excusing herself from the man, she turned on a corner and was about to walk down the stairway when she caught sight of a familiar figure standing next to the pillar. 

Her heart stopped. Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

He lifted his head, revealing his mysterious smile as he spoke in his usual enigmatic voice. "Hey."

She had to keep from throwing herself into his arms. "Hey." She responded back as casually as she could. 

He eyed her carefully before shrugging his shoulders, "Nice flowers." 

She couldn't help it as she giggled, "Don't tell me you're starting to get jealous."

"Am not." He retorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Hmm…" She gave a coy smile, "So how did I do?" 

His gaze returned to hers and was held there for a while before he mocked an exasperated sigh. "You were the winner of the Talentime. What do you think?"

"That isn't enough. If my 'boyfriend' says it isn't good, then winning makes it a totally different thing in a bad way." She gave a pout. 

Their eyes met halfway across the distance before he dropped his. "I see."

"So?" She prompted. 

"It was…" He licked his lips. "It was fine."

That was such a lie, he thought to himself. It had been more than fine. Mesmerizing or entrancing, perhaps. Or both. 

"Alright then." She giggled before taking a few steps to reach his side, finally closing the distance after minutes of conversing. "Are you here to bring me back?"

He rolled his eyes, as though the assumption was obvious, "What I'm supposed to, ain't it?"

"True. Let's go then." She was about to take her first step down when his warm hand grabbed hers. 

She eyed him quizzically, "Something the matter?"

A furious blush tainted his cheeks, causing him to lower his gaze in an attempt to hide it. He found it difficult to speak when he suddenly thrust out his hands, revealing a bouquet of flowers. 

"Here." He spoke with fluster as he hastily placed it in her hands. Decided not to give himself a chance to watch her expression, he made his way down the stairs, not allowing himself to look back. 

"E-Eriol!" He heard her speak after some time, sensing her presence as she jogged down the stairs to his side. "Eriol!" She called again when he didn't turn around.

"Fine, fine!" An exasperated sigh left his lips, "What is it?" 

"Thank you!" She smiled joyfully, holding out the bouquet he had handed to her. "They look beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as the rest. I have bad taste." He was quick to deny as he hurriedly hastened his pace to the school's gateway. 

"No, no! I'm serious!" She caught up with him. "I love your flowers!"

__

Love…

"Why won't you believe me that they're better than any of the other bouquets?" She asked with a childish pout. 

"Fine, fine!" He held up his hands as if surrendering, "My flowers are beautiful!"

"They are!" She gave an impish beam. "Now can you help me to carry some of the flowers?" 

"Alright, alright." He sighed, leaning in to help some of the load. 

"No, not yours!" She pulled back on the bouquet he had presented her. 

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I want to carry it myself." She spoke nonchalantly, shoving the rest of the bouquets into his hands, a charming pink framing her cheeks before spreading to his, causing him to blush furiously. 

"Oh." He replied back with a shrug. 

* 

"Help me up on the ledge, alright?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I can't believe you." Eriol rolled his eyes. They had driven on his bike for a few minutes when they had came across the seaside. Quickly, Tomoyo had insisted he stop and take a breather at the beach. Now, she was asking him for assistance to launch her up onto the ledge that overlooked the scenery before them. 

"Thanks." Tomoyo gave a beam when he had offered his hand for her. Eriol then jumped up to sit beside her without effort. 

There was a moment of silence as both of them watched the sun set down to the blue horizontal line. A bluish atmosphere washed over the waters in effect as the moon that rose slowly above was reflected by the marine waves. In the sea, a dozen reflected stars could be seen shining white above. 

Eriol watched her. 

Now that he had come to know of his true feelings, watching her was a seemingly different experience. Previously, he would watch on in confusion and denial despite the feelings humming within him. Now, he had the chance to explore more of the beauty lying deep within and to see the sparkles in those eyes twinkling. 

"Eriol?" She broke the silence, turning to him.

"Yeah?" 

"Did you like my song?" She asked uncertainly, as though afraid of the rejection she would face if he were to say no. Yet her eyes held hope as she looked on at his surprised face. Eriol was taken aback. So she had written the song?

I want to be that nightingale 

To sing to you a song whenever you are down

To bring you a smile whenever you need one

He suddenly grew intensely jealous. So she had written that song for somebody. And who was the fortunate one? Surely it couldn't be him. Surely she couldn't feel the same way like he did. 

"Eriol? Answer me." She prompted softly. 

"I…" He shrugged, trying to ease the tension knotting in his stomach. "Yeah, I like it." 

__

But if only it was for me…Then…He grimaced inwardly. How disgusting of him to think thoughts like that. 

"Eriol?" She asked again, this time, something in her eyes brought out the concern in him. Why was she looking so fragile all of a sudden? 

"What is it?" He asked, leaning forward. 

"I…" She looked away to the sea again. "I wrote that song for you."

He was stunned. 

__

For you… 

For you… 

For you… 

Then it all came back to him. Those emotions she had brought out in that song. The passion she had brought alive. That intensity in those lyrics. It was all for him. 

__

In silence, I whisper to you "Please don't leave me"

Simple words you couldn't receive 

The lyrics continued to reel in. 

I am hiding the love as I cover them wistfully…

Love. She loved him.

What is the liquid biting at the tip of my lashes? 

Had he brought her near to tears? 

That I will sing this song some day to tell you of my true feelings

On the stage, on my own, with the audience before me

Before the audience…Before him… 

"Am I not good enough? How unfair of you"

Not good enough? 

No, that wasn't possible. How could she ever think she wasn't good enough for him? 

The truth hit him like a sledgehammer hard in the chest. How could he be so stupid and dense? The song was for him. She had written it. She loved him. She thought she would never be good enough for him, yet she had wanted to be his nightingale. 

She spoke again, her eyes focusing on the blue waters. 

"I'm happy today. Because I finally got my wish and sang it to the audience." She turned to him and smiled warmly. "I am very fortunate." 

He could only open his mouth and close it again with shock. He still didn't know what to say. 

__

Then you will see one day

That I am finally worthy to be your nightingale

And that I shall sing for you

And only you

Finally worthy… 

She was so wrong. All the while, she had been more than worthy for him. How could a person as beautiful as her be unfit for Eriol Hiiragizawa? How could a person who looked like an angel and acted like one not be good enough for Eriol Hiiragizawa? It was unheard of. 

"I…" He thought he looked like a performing guppy with that look of his. He was still speechless. 

He received a nudge in his ribs in response. "Don't act like that, Eriol. It's not like I want anything from you or I want you to say something. You don't have to." If she was sad, she hid it well with her impish smile. 

"I…" Not say something? It would be unfair to her. He watched as she turned back to the scenery in silence and then reality snapped back into him. 

She loved him. 

He loved her. 

Only one thing remained conscious in his mind. There were only three more days till their dare was over. 

THREE. 

That meant those days in which he had spent hours and hours with her were going to be over. No more chasing around in the house, no more waltzing under the moon and in the classroom, no more so-called love notes in his locker, no more reluctant-yet-not-reluctant shopping sprees, no more mind-throbbing kisses. 

Nothing. 

He had to do something before he loses her to time itself. 

"Tomoyo?" He softly called out, his hand hesitantly reaching for hers before wrapping his fingers around her slender digits. Even on a chilly night like this, her hand was warm. 

She turned to meet his face, inching closer and closer to hers. She was about to arch an eyebrow and ask what he was doing when the obvious got to her. She felt his other hand reaching for hers before their fingers intertwined gently. His face continued to come closer until it was only inches away from hers. She could feel his breath brushing her neck. 

She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers before nibbling on it briefly. Then he pulled away, not too far, but just enough to look at her in the eye. 

A slow smile caught up on her lips and it grew impish. "What was that for, Eriol?"

He dropped his gaze to their laced fingers before raising it again, his eyes bearing no more shyness. 

"This," He spoke in a low whisper, his lips curling into a smile, "is what I feel for you."

**

END!!!!!!! (of chapter, yEah… ONE more up to Go!!!) 

Finally got it done! Yeah, get the rotten eggs and tomatoes over. I wouldn't mind, seriously, because I took sooooooooo long just to get this short chappie down with. Anyway, my thanks goes out to Squaresoft and Koda Kumi for blessing me the song, 1000 no Kotoba, which was my inspiration to write Nightingale (the song Tomoyo sang) and the singing scene down. Download it 'coz it's just toooooo good! And the costume idea was based on Lenne's outfit in Final Fantasy X-2 (Yeah!! Lenne!!) Also, I'm pacing the story a little faster because I want to finish the story and get it done with so I can concentrate on my studies. I decided I couldn't just stop halfway right there and keep all of you in suspense for eternity. -_-" So here it is. Sorry for the wait but you've had it finally. 

The song 'Nightingale' was written by mysterio000 (yup!) in honor of Eriol & Tomoyo in AitGoL!!! If you're smart enough or just really sharp and memory-wise, you'll understand easily when Tomoyo had taken the chance to write this song. For those who are still rather confused, fret not! I'll let it on more in the next chapter, which hopefully will be the finale or so!!! 

Arigatou for the weeks and weeks wait. You guys are the most patient bunch and yOU ROCK!!!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	24. The Arrows of Cupid

All in the Game of Love

As always

mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

**

The play had been a complete success. After agonizing long hours of practice and tedious days memorizing their script, the students involved finally pulled through and did what the audience had expected. The onlookers laughed and cried along with the story plot. It was a fantastic job accomplished.

Eriol Hiiragizawa had appeared tense at first, but had slowly groove into the play mid-way through after realizing there was no way he could forget his lines after nailing them for so many times and spending many sleepless nights repeating them in his head. 

And Tomoyo Daidouji? She had looked more beautiful than ever appearing in that fairy's dress. White and pure. Angelic. That was what Eriol Hiiragizawa and the audience saw her in. 

It had been 2 days since the night when Eriol had told of his feelings. Well, he wasn't sure if it was a confession but he had _sort of _admitted it to her. Was kissing her and saying, "This is what I feel for you" a way of confessing to somebody you really liked? He wasn't sure. And after that, her reaction was just a smile. A very warm smile to it. 

Then there had been peaceful silence. Until the skies dimmed and the stars almost disappeared into the dawn did the both of them finally leave the place. Still, she had not spoken of her feelings to him. 

It drove him crazy.

To look at her knowing she was the one. To look at her knowing she had such beautiful eyes. To look at her knowing he had already fallen so deeply in love. He couldn't handle that anymore. Yet he had to bear with it. 

"Eriol?" Ms. Kilsberg spoke as she approached the blue-eyed boy. He was watching longingly at the stage as the curtains began to close up. The onlookers had already long left the place. Hours had already passed by. 

"That was a great job done." Ms. Kilsberg commented as she gave an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. Eriol's eyes looked down, ignoring the bluish strands tickling his lashes. He nodded with a thin smile, "Thank you."

"Something troubling you, my son?" Suddenly, the naggy Ms. Kilsberg wasn't there anymore. In those brown eyes, he saw comfort and encouragement. Did she know what he was feeling? It seemed so. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji is a good girl." She began, her eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. "Surely you wouldn't just give up like that?"

Eriol's eyes grew huge. He took a step back. "You know--!?" 

Ms. Kilsberg sighed, wagging her index finger at him again. A trademark sign of hers. "How dense do you expect me to be? Not so for a teacher, my dear Hiiragizawa! Yes, I do know that you two are not a couple yet. I do know that you're in love with her. I do know that you have trouble expressing it." When she finished, she placed her hands on her hips as though in triumph. "Did I say right?"

Eriol was shocked even when she could finish. He hadn't expected the lady to know so much. Was it so easy to tell? 

"Eriol boy," Ms. Kilsberg began to speak like a mother again, "I know it takes a lot of courage to…express your love but surely there is no way you would prefer to delay it?"

At this, Eriol looked to the stage again, where the backstage crew was beginning to clean up the litter left behind. His eyes held longing and thoughts of Tomoyo. 

"Yes I know, Ms. Kilsberg but--" He wanted to argue but the lady had already cut him off.

"Do what your heart says, Mister."

Eriol looked confused, "But how do I know what my heart says?"

"Learn to listen in then, young child!" She reprimanded.

The following night, Eriol Hiiragizawa spent 4 hours tossing in bed and another half an hour trying to figure out what his heart was trying to tell him. In the 5th hour, he leant forward on the nightstand to pick up the phone. He then dialed a person's number.

"Hello?" The person responded groggily. Nothing was very much enthusiastic at 5am in the morning. 

"Syaoran? I need to talk." Eriol started, gripping the phone tighter. 

"Go to hell." Syaoran was about to hang up when Eriol began to talk more hastily.

"Syaoran! I need help! Sakura is part of the school committee! Do you think you can arrange something in favor for me and ask for her assistance?" 

"By the holy God! Do you know what time this is!? I was sleeping and dreaming when you--"

"Fine, fine! I'll treat you to lunch later at the most! Just do me this favor! We are friends, are we not?" Eriol tried to persuade.

"Argh! I give up! What is it?" Syaoran practically fumed. 

Eriol spoke his plan. 

It was settled by the 6th hour when Syaoran readily agreed. He hung up and fell asleep snoring instantly, leaving the blue-eyed boy staring up to the ceiling in anticipation. 

He hoped he had listened to his heart and done the right thing. 

* 

The raven-haired lady watched as the blue-eyed boy approached her. A smile lit on her face. Everything was beginning to fall in place. Everything about him was…simply splendid. The way his eyes gazed into hers and stayed there, the way his hair flopped with the wind, the way his lips curved into a smile targeted just at her. 

Her heart skipped a trillion times. Why can't she ever breathe when she was near him? 

"Er, hi." Eriol fumbled for the words as he reached her side. His flustered self made her want to laugh at the same time and go gaa-gaa over his state. Was he conscious of how adorable he looked right now? 

"Hello, Eriol. Are you here to walk me back home again?" Tomoyo teased lightly and was rewarded by a smile on his face. He had his head dipped down and she took it as a positive sign. The past 2 days, he had never failed to show up by her side after school to walk her home. And somehow…

Somehow, he had managed to seize the opportunity to hold her hand as they walked. 

It was just so…natural, he didn't really much wonder how it all actually happened. Perhaps that was the magic of it all, anyway. They were walking when their hands began to touch. And then his fingers had laced around hers. 

She didn't pull back or slap him in the face like he thought she would. Instead, she encircled her slender digits around his and continued to walk home. It was just beautiful and much like a dream to him. 

"I guess so." He was blushing again. By God, he did it so often around her! 

"How are you?" She asked, her lips pulled into a radiant smile as she linked her arm around his, causing him to deepen in crimson even more. 

"I-I'm fine." He stumbled over his words, as though shocked by her action, but quickly recovered by returning the question, "What about you?"

There were no more words as the smile in her eyes and on her face answered it all. They were about the walk to the gateway when Eriol suddenly tugged on her hand, motioning her to stop.

"What?" She looked confused. 

Eriol seemed to be looking more nervous than ever. "Wait here, I forgot to take something."

"I'll go with--"

"No, no, you stay. I'll be right back." With that, he took off without saying more. 

"Eriol!" She called after but he was gone.

And then Sakura Kinotomo and Li Syaoran came into sight within the next second. Tomoyo missed the glint of excitement in their eyes even as Sakura hyper-ly took Tomoyo's palm in hers and led her up the stairways.

"Let's go up to the hall! I heard somebody's performing on stage!" Sakura said cheerfully, ignoring Tomoyo's surprised look.

"But Eriol, he--" 

"Aw, he'll be fine! C'mon! You don't want to miss this important event!" Syaoran winked at Sakura. So far, their plan was going accordingly. 

"What important event?" Tomoyo asked. Already, the trio was walking the corridors to the hall. The couple remained mum about her question. 

Tomoyo was led further into the hall where a huge crowd was beginning to gather and surround the stage. The curtains, blue this time, veiled the back, emitting something secretive from within. Tomoyo could sense the excitement high into the air.

Who was this person who was about to perform? What purpose did he have? 

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked, still not getting the hang of any.

Sakura hushed her up, "Ssh! It's starting!"

And then curtains drew apart. 

Tomoyo held back a gasp. 

It was Eriol Hiiragizawa! A guitar in hand, he sat fittingly onto the high chair. Along with a drummer, a few more guitarists and a keyboard player at the back, Eriol Hiiragizawa seemed ready to sing into the black microphone that was standing at level with his neck! 

The bass guitarists began to play a few humming low notes before the drummer took its cue and played the first few beats to kick off the song. The audience ooohed and aaahed, recognizing the hit song immediately. 

Eriol looked almost ready to sing, but not so yet. 

Leaning forward so that his voice could be projected, his eyes seemed to scan the audience for a certain someone before they lit up and settled upon her. Then his words formed.

"This song is especially dedicated to a certain someone whom have taken my heart away." He paused awhile, as if thinking, before continuing, "Because I'm not a man good with words, this song goes out to you." Eriol smiled, that familiar enigmatic feature of his, "This is what I feel for you."

And Tomoyo's heart missed another beat. 

__

She rolls the window down 

And she talks over the sound 

Of the cars that pass us by 

And I don't know why 

But she's changed my mind 

His voice, the usual baritone, was deep and soothing, sure and steady. It was enough to reverberate across the hall and make her dip her head in shades of red painted on her cheeks. Was that song really for her? She looked up again, just so she wouldn't miss the perfect Eriol Hiiragizawa up there performing a song. Singing as though that song meant everything to him. 

The drummer began to add a few notches up to the rhythm and the bass line grew heavier. The melody built up to the chorus and broke like shattering fireworks. Still, Eriol's voice held it all in place. 

__

Would you look at her? 

She looks at me 

She's got me thinking about her constantly 

But she don't know how I feel 

__

And as she carries on without a doubt 

I wonder if she's figured out 

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl

His eyes, blue and even bluer, only focused on hers alone. Among the hundreds of people, it only seemed as though there was one and only one Tomoyo Daidouji. There were no others as he sang. 

I'm crazy for this girl… 

It echoed across the room and reached her ears. She continued to watch - mesmerized - as his hand swiftly and easily strummed the chords of the guitar. His voice, clear and strong as the wind, glided along the melody as if it was all of it. 

__

She was the one to hold me 

The night the sky fell down 

And what was I thinking when 

The world didn't end 

Why didn't I know what I know now?

Tomoyo couldn't help smiling. It was all for her and he had shown it. His eyes never left hers, his gaze never failed to remain lock on hers. His words, so intimately true and honest, came from the heart and nothing else. It was all simple yet beautiful. And every bit of it touched her heart. 

__

Right now 

Face to face 

All my fears 

Pushed aside 

And right now 

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life 

With you 

And when the drummers and the other members in the band striked up to the heavy, catchy rock chorus, the whole audience swayed and moved with it. Eriol's voice was nothing of a flaw to that originality of song. 

__

Would you look at her? 

She looks at me 

She's got me thinking about her constantly 

But she don't know how I feel 

__

And as she carries on without a doubt 

I wonder if she's figured out 

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl

And then he began to tone down, his eyes beholding a softer look as he did so. Then as the drum and other instruments became mum in silence, he held the microphone closer to his lips and sang the final part, almost in mimic of what his nightingale had pulled in the talentime. 

__

I'm crazy for this girl… 

And the whole audience and hall exploded with applause. 

Still Eriol stayed put on stage even though the rest of the band had left. When the crowd had calmed down, he spoke again, this time with much certainty and confidence. 

"And if you're still wondering if I really did this song for you, yes, it is for you…" He paused for effect before smiling warmly, his blue eyes gazing deeply into those amethyst ones. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm crazy for you."

And with that, he took a bow and exited the stage. 

The audience began to search high and low for the fortunate girl whom the sought-after boy had confessed to the public. But she was gone, too. 

* 

"Eriol! Eriol!" Tomoyo called out, ignoring the surprised looks of the backstage crew as she dashed across the wooden flooring. The back of the blue-eyed boy was turned towards her as he leant down to place his guitar carefully. 

He turned around on the call of his name, only to widen his eyes in surprise. 

"Tomo--" He automatically cut his word short. There were no more words to say as he opened his arms to receive the embrace of the amethyst-eyed girl.

It was all so true, all so sweet and angelic. 

Was this a dream? Even if this was so…

__

Please don't let me wake up…

Eriol buried his head in her neck, feeling her breath hot against his shoulders. His fingers caressed the silky strands of her hair as his other free hand kept her waist secure in his embrace. 

She finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes, a sweet smile on her face. 

"Thank you. I like that a lot." She commented, splaying her fingers on his chest, creating a delightful sensation in the pit of his stomach. There were butterflies and more as he looked into her eyes. 

"I'm glad then." He finally let out his pent-up breath after losing the words he had wanted to say. 

"You're so sweet." Her eyes grew misty a little and she leant forward to place her head gently on his shoulder. "It's no wonder why I love you so much…"

__

I love you…

She had finally said it. She had finally, finally said it!

But he hadn't!

Oh, what a bastard he was! 

Recovering from a quivering fist of emotions centered in his chest, he tenderly lifted her chin up, gazing into her loving eyes. 

"You snatched my lines. I wanted to say that first." His words caused her to giggle and he chuckled himself. Strange that both could still find humor at a time like this. 

"Aw," Her eyes shone, "But doesn't it lead to the same meaning in the end?"

"Hmm…" He leant even closer, his nose touching hers and rubbing on it gently, "I guess so." His fingers slowly framed her face before touching her petal-like lips. By then, the urge to do something was already bursting within him like a new found energy. 

"I love you." 

There, simple, short, sweet. Mostly, honest and true. From the depths of his heart. 

She now smiled up at him with something new in her eyes. He could finally define what it was. She loved him.

"I like how you say it." She broke into angelic gales of giggles as his arms went around hers and pulled her closer to him again. "Say to me some time again?"

"Anytime you want, Cake." His lips rolled back into a grin as he recalled the petnames that had shared with each other. Her light-hearted laughter told him that she still remembered, too. 

"That'll be nice, Cookie boy."

"Hmm…" 

There were no more words as he bent to kiss her, sealing the distance between them and their love. As he did so, a light breeze began to play around, lacing its way around them before seemingly twirling them as one, promising more complete and magnificent years to come. 

And I guess it is all in the game of love that brings a couple together perfectly, isn't it so? 

Cupid sometimes always has its arrows aiming at the right place and Eriol and Tomoyo should be so glad to be in its way when it striked! 

**  


END (of story finallyyyyyy) 

It certainly was a huge experience through writing the 24 chapters of All in the Game of Love. There would be high and low tides through writing it (Writer's Block, packed schedule, no inspirations) but I'm so glad to finally pull through in the end! I know sometimes it seems like a murky spin for AitGoL when I suddenly seem to stop writing altogether. But fret not because the final chapter is up and done with! *grins like crazy* 

Btw, about Veronica and Rad and all, the story isn't finished yet. Yes, Yet. But I'm not planning on finishing it anytime. Let's just leave it unfinished. I'm too lazy to go another roundabout. So let's take it that Eriol and Tomoyo will survive and pull through any ordeals that Veronica put them through again! After all, love survives all, yeah? 

Credits in this chapter goes to Evan and Jaron for their song "Crazy for this Girl" in here. 

And here I go again, rambling on and on about who I should thank. It always has to be done at the end of any story, eh? 

No. 1 priority goes out to ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys get the no.1 credits for being such great people! You were all my greatest inspiration and motivation! At times of dreariness and Writer's Block, all your raving reviews and even criticisms kept me going! So You aLL rAwwK!!! Luv all of yoU! MuaCkz and Hugx!!! 

Finally, I'm done with my ExT long-chaptered story. School term is already mid-way through and I'm barely coping. Because of this, I may have to take a break from writing on FF.Net for quite some time until I gear up on my studies again! Still, I promise to write short stories like I always do so check on them sometimes, yah? 

Looking back, this story did come a long way! Thanks goes out to my grandmother for always making my favorite iced milo when I'm down and out writing on my computer! You rawk so much! And to my sister for staying by me and giving me supPort on all my works! 

And again, to all of you! I just can't bear to stop typing and finish my chapters here but I have to. My appreciation and gratitude to all of you is indefinable with just words! MuACKZZ to alL!!! Feel free to email me just for a chat or anything if you would like, yah? =p 

Guess I'll have to end off here. And my final thanks goes out to many artistes to keep me going through writing by singing their songs. Without music, there would be no me nor this work. ( I wrote this entire story listening to my mp3s at all times! *grins* ) So YuP, you aLl rAWK!!! 

*takes a bow and trips out!* 

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

p.p.s LUV YOU ALL!!!!


End file.
